


The Cull

by Phanto77



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Dark, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Gangster, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Maid, Male rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rape, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sharing a Bed, Slapping, Spanking, This is NOT for the weak, harsh punishment, houseboy, mobster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanto77/pseuds/Phanto77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien Cull is a ruthless gangster. Bored one day, he goes on one of his boys' collection errands. He finds something he likes. He takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT for the faint of heart. No, seriously. Lotsa cruelty.

They were ransacking the house. If you can even call it that. It was a small hole in the wall behind the dry cleaner’s they owned. Two rooms and a bathroom and sad excuse for a kitchen, with something that resembles a living room. The tall man in the corner fixing the buttons on his cuffs hadn’t spoken out against what his boys were doing and so they haven’t stopped. Whenever Wilber tried to stop them, even approach them, they violently threw him to the ground. The tall man had bumped his wrist as he came in the house. It was either that the door was too small, or the man was too big, most likely a bit of both. When he bumped his wrist, the button on his cuffs came off and the man was frustratedly trying to get it back onto the cuff, paying everyone in the room little to no attention. Wilber, the drunken trash that he is, knew how expensive the man’s suit was and nearly felt for him. Nearly.

 

He had seen that man before somewhere, but he couldn’t place him. He’s sure he’s seen him before because a man of that height and width is not easy to forget. He finally got the button to work, having fiddled with it for the past 15 minutes. “Ah, there’s that. Well, Mr. Crait, how are you this afternoon?” His voice was deep and wasn’t at all loud, and yet it still rung in the apartment. Wilber was so focused on the man that he hadn’t noticed that when the man had spoken, the men stopped their ransacking and almost stood at attention.

 

When Wilber swallowed but didn’t answer, the man said, “Do you know who I am, Mr. Crait?”

 

“I, uh, I can’t place you.”

 

“My name is Damien Cull.”

 

Wilber’s eyes widened and Damien’s lip twitched. “There we go..” Wilber froze in his place. Damien Cull was the man he’d borrowed a lot of money from. A lot of money. He had borrowed the money to pay his father’s hospital bills, which was useless because he died two months later. That was when Wilber started to drink heavily, lost his job and his wife, took over his parents’ laundromat, and raised, ignored, his two boys. But that was years ago. And he had paid some of the money off. But the laundromat was dying of neglect and lack of customers that his payments had stopped, what little he payed. Usually they sent a lackey to collect either the money or something instead, but the big fish was here and that scared him.

 

“I have been very patient with you, Mr. Crait. You never paid much in the first place and I let that slide. But when I found out your payments had stopped, I had to come see the evidence that tolerance fails with the likes of you.”

 

“Please, Mr. Cull, sir. I, we, don’t have any money.”

 

“Oh I know that, Mr. Crait. Why would you stop paying if you had the money? But you see, while I understand that part, I still have to get my money back. There still needs to be payment, I’m afraid. What I want to know is.” He paused, as he folded his sleeves, “why borrow from someone like me, if you know, deep inside, you can’t pay it back? Because you know what happens when you don’t pay it back.”

 

“Please…” He knew. Of course he knew. He needed to be made an example of. For the borrowing punters of the future. He took a step back, knowing that he only had a couple more before his back hit the wall in his matchbox of a living room and he would have nowhere else to go.

 

An unexpected sound interrupted the man’s advance. At the door was Wilber’s elder son, Daan. Everyone in the room froze. The men’s fidgeting stopped, Wilber’s backtracking as well. But most importantly, Damien’s advance also stopped. There was no movement in the room for a few moments. And then Wilber looked at his son’s face.

 

Daan was a good kid. It was two weeks until his 18th birthday and he was already more of a man than Wilber could ever be. He took care of his younger brother and ran the Laundromat when he could, as no one did. He was not tall, but any means, but his lean body, which bordered on thin, made him seem talled than the 5 feet 7 inches he was. His long blond hair was in a topknot, and his loose shirt was sweaty, which told them that he had been running.

 

“Dad?” His voice was not deep, but its huskiness gave a away a quiet disappointment that gave it extra gravitas. “What’s going on?” His eyes then went to the upturned living room. “What the hell, Dad? What is this? Ricky sent me a text to come quick.”

 

He looked at the large man staring at him. “Who are these people?” Then realization dawned on his face. “Damn it, Dad. What did you do now? I gave you the money. What did you do with it?” When his father didn’t answer, he looked around the room and found the betting slips. “You went to the dog track again.” He put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and squeezed. “Of course you did.”

 

Wilber said, in a small voice, “It was a sure thing.”

 

“You say that every time, dad.” Daan shook his head. Wilber, to take the focus off himself, introduced his son. “Mr. Cull, this is my son, Daan.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Daan.” The tall man held out his hand, and Daan stared at it hesitantly before taking the hand gently but firmly and shaking it. The man’s grip was strong… and wasn’t letting go. Still staring at Daan, he spoke to the boy’s father, “Pretty lad. I have a way you can make your debt disappear. Maybe even get more money too.” Wilber’s eyes widened as Damien finally looked at him, hand still tightly grasping Daan’s.

 

“Give me your boy.”


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, in fact please comment. And Enjoy!

At the large man’s words, Daan’s eyes widen. He tries to pull his hand back from Damien’s grip, but the grip is much too tight. In fact, it’s borderline painful.

 

“Dad? Dad, say something!” His voice was panicked as he flailed about trying to get his hand out of Damien’s. Daan, after a few moments of flailing, paused when his father said nothing and said, in a shocked whisper, “Dad, you’re not actually considering this…” Wilber looked away, shameful and uncomfortable. “Dad!” He continued his struggles, all the while saying, “Dad, you can’t do this to me. You can’t. Think of Ricky…”

 

Tired of the boy’s struggles, Damien used Daan’s wrist to flip him, making the boy’s back rest against his strong chest, and he wrapped his strong arms around the boy, pulling him into an inescapable embrace. Without anyone noticing, Damien took a quick sniff of the shorter boy’s hair. It was a musty smell, he had sweated on the way here, but the smell of his shampoo was still lingering. He then bent down from his domineering height, to speak in the struggling boy’s ear. “Hey, shh, shh.” After a particularly energetic surge of struggles, he barked, “Hey! Calm down.” Starting to get scared, Daan still struggled but it was not nearly as lively as before. He just strained at the iron embrace that held him. “There~ we are. When you walked in, I was about to beat your dad into a coma, maybe even kill him. I don’t know if I was gonna kill ‘im, depends on how my day went. You know what that means? That means I’m a bad man, a dangerous man. I will put a bullet in your dad’s head without so much as a second thought, hell, not even a first one. Now,” he tightened his arms at a jolt from Daan, “hey! Now, see, I don’t hurt little kids.” At that, Daan began to struggle again and Damien tightened his arms again. “Hey! Stop that, or so help be god I will put not one hole in your dad, but three. Good boy. See, now I don’t hurt little kids. But I hurt older people. I hurt people for a living. Now you tell me what’s gonna happen to little Ricky when I shoot your dad in the head, hmm? Because I’m taking you with me either way, and you have one of two choices. You either come with me, and leave a guardian for little Ricky, or you can stay here waiting for an ambulance to come take your dad and the system to welcome little Ricky into its folds. Hmm? What’ll it be? Because you know they won’t let you keep him. What’d your dad say? Two weeks from 18? They won’t take you, and you’ll end up on the street, with no chance to see baby bro. He’s a cute kid, y’all have good genes, he’ll find someone to adopt him, I bet. But you. Can you live knowing you ruined your baby brother’s life? Hmm? You gonna behave so that doesn’t happen? And before you say that it’s better for him that way, I will make sure it won’t be. When I shoot your father in the head, that little kid will be in the room. Watching. He won’t understand why you said no, he’ll just know that you did. And he’ll hate you. You killed his daddy. He’s a sucky daddy, but he is daddy. So, what do you say? Hmm? You gonna play nice?”

 

Damien could not see Daan’s stricken face, the tears that have not yet left his eyes, all the while staring at his deadbeat, sorry excuse for a father who just technically sold him for a cleared debt. Daan went limp. The man’s words made his stomach spill onto the floor. His legs felt like pure lead, and they couldn’t carry him.

 

“One more thing, Daan,” he whispered. “Shhh. I can’t let you see the kid.”

 

“What?!” Daan bucked, or tried to, at least. “You can’t do that! I have to say goodbye.” He spoke through gritted teeth at the effort he was exerting. “You have to.”

 

“Kid, I don’t have to do anything. Sorry, but kids talk. I’ll make sure he hears good things, how about that?”

 

“Please…”

 

“No can do, kid. Daan. Daan. Gotta get used to that.” He put his hand on the boy’s nape, getting a good grip, and started to lead him out the door.

 

“I don’t forgive you for this, dad. Of all the things you’ve dove, this I won’t forgive.” He tried wrenching himself out Damien’s grasp. “Wait, goddamn it! Tell him… tell him I went to work somewhere. For him. You tell him that.”

 

No sooner had he uttered those words, Damien was leading him out to where his personal car was. It was a beautiful, black, sleek Mercedes Benz. Instead of leading Daan to the front or back seat, lead him the closed trunk of the car. He not gently, and yet also not ungently, nudged him towards the trunk, while he himself went to open it.

 

“Get in there.”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Look, you’re not yet 18, so I can’t risk being seen with you, especially since you look like you’re ready to bolt, screaming, right this second. I’m a known man, so I can’t take that risk. Also, I don’t want you seeing where we’re goin’, not that that matters, but also risks. So,” his voice and face were both as impassive as can be, “Get in the trunk or I tie you up and put you inside.”

 

Daan hesitated. “I haven’t got all night, Daan.” And so, he helped Daan into the trunk, not harshly also. “You claustrophobic?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Too bad. Don’t worry. You won’t suffocate. There are air holes. And here,” he threw him a bottle of water, “We won’t be long in the car, but just in case.”

 

Damien paused and looked at the boy in his trunk, curled up and face stricken and said to himself, “Damien, you lucky dog. You hit the jackpot.” And he slammed the lid shut.

 

Daan was in there for what seemed like hours, turns, bumps, breaks. Sometimes his head bumped slightly but it was annoying more than painful.

 

The trunk lid opened and Daan could see it was already dusk. Damien pulled him out by his bicep, and didn’t let go after he’d settled on the ground. In fact, his grip tightened. “Welcome.” Before him was a mansion that would put Hugh Hefner to shame. “Here?”

 

“No, that’s where the rest of the family live. My dad and sisters. You don’t get to go in there. Or anywhere, in fact. And I don’t think you’d want to. Every one of them is just as bad as me, or worse. And I’m quite bad. No,” he turned Daan and led him to a mini-mansion that was just as beautiful as the main one. He pointed at it. “This is your new home.” Prison. Your new… His train of thought stopped right there.

 

He looked at the boy, who had his neck turned towards the main house. He was breathing heavily, and Damien could almost read the boy’s mind.

 

“They’d just tell me to shut you up.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien is NOT a nice man.

The townhouse was not particularly big compared to the large house that was only 100 meters away, but it was just as ornate. It can be described as… long, rectangular. Trees and green in every direction surrounded it, and it may have looked nice to Daan if he wasn’t in this situation.

 

“I live here because I don’t like the clutter my family causes. Kids everywhere and whining, god, the whining, it never stops. I don’t let anyone in here because I value my privacy you know? And I got things in here that I don’t want people to mess with. I also don’t have anything stolen which is a bonus.” He was speaking to Daan so nonchalantly, you would think that Daan is a buddy from work or a new friend, or even someone looking to buy the place, not someone Damien plucked out his own home and stuffed in a trunk.

 

Daan noticed, in the folds of green a metal rod that looked very out of place. It had a black whatsit on top that had a green light. Damien took out his keys and opened the door and commanded, “Stay here. Don’t move.” Damien’s voice had nearly no authority in it. It was not commanding, not harsh, not even that deep. It was as nonchalant as nearly everything he had said so far, like he felt he was going to be obeyed without having to bring out the “big guns”. And he was right. Daan didn’t know what to do and so stayed put. He looked around at the large estate with its high walls and suited armed guards and knew if he ran in any direction, he’d be brought back before Damien even noticed he was gone. Walled estates were not only meant to keep people out, but also to keep them in.

 

He heard Damien’s returning footsteps behind him and turned around to meet his eyes. He was holding in his hand a black bracelet that also had a whatsit on it. The bracelet looked like the kind people on house arrest would wear, and it made sense because that is probably what is happening here.

 

“So, I told you that you’re not allowed to leave the townhouse. No one, besides me, comes in or out of there without express permission from me, and I don’t give it. Someone tried to break in a few years ago and I shot him dead at the foot of the stairs. This is an ankle bracelet, you know, like convicts wear. You will wear it when I’m not around. Come,” Damien grabbed the boy’s wrist and took him to where the metal pole. “Watch this.” Holding the bracelet carefully from the outside, he reached out and kept it at arm’s length. The moment he did that both the lights on the rod and the bracelet turned red and a small buzzing could be heard from the bracelet. He then brought it back, passing the rod and making the light green again. “See that? That is the extent of where you can go. Leave the circle and the bracelet will electrocute you. The further away you get from the line, the bigger the voltage will get. If you step out, just for a second, I will know, and it won’t end well for you. Do you understand?”

 

Daan, at that point, was shaking in frustration and anger. He had unspilled tears in his eyes. “This… this is illegal. You can’t do this.”

 

“You’re right. It is illegal. But who’s gonna know? Your dad won’t say anything; he knows what I can do. Your brother knows nothing anyway. You can’t leave here, and no one else knows, or cares, you exist. So tell me, how is the one honest cop in the city, that I don’t own, who won’t get in my pocket, going to ever find out you’re here? And if he does, how is he ever going to get you out?”

 

Daan looked down, still angry and frustrated. “Oh and don’t worry. I do this to all my houseboys.” Daan looked up. Houseboy? “They were a lot more willing, but hey, what’re you gonna do?”

 

Daan swallowed. “What… what happened to them?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, the houseboys. I got bored with them and sent them away.” Daan’s eyes widened. “I didn’t kill them, if that’s what you’re scared about. Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have told you that, but I’ll put the fear of God in you anyway, so a death threat isn’t really necessary. So come on.” He grabbed Daan’s arm tightly and guided him into the townhouse. There wasn’t much on the first floor. There was a round table in the middle that preceded a beautiful staircase. Damien pulled the boy towards the stairs. “My houseboys usually were street whores or something like that, so they were actually grateful for this. I can’t imagine you are though….” “Gee, ya think?” Damien continued like the boy hadn’t spoken, “But that doesn’t matter. Ok here we are.”

 

Upstairs there was a big hallway at the end of which was a living room on whose right was a kitchen and dining table, fully equipped and really fancy. After the living room, there was a door of what he presumed was the bedroom. “Ok,” he said as he let go of the boy in the middle of the living room, right in front of the fire place, which he just noticed was lit. “Strip.”

 

“What? No.”

 

Daan felt the sting moments after he heard the sound of the back of Damien’s hand hitting his face. He was knocked off balance but Damien hadn’t quite hit him strongly enough for him to fall. “What the fuck?!” Another slap, this time stronger.

 

“Do what I tell you, and don’t swear. Now, strip.”

 

“No!”

 

Damien sighed. “Every time you do that, you’ll get smacked. You may be headstrong now, but the smacks get old fast. You’ll find out. I’m strict and I’m not fair. And remember, I enjoy punishing you, so by transgressing, you’re only giving me a hard on.” He reached and pulled the boy to him roughly, who fruitlessly struggled. He tore off the boy’s shirt with ease, and continued with the rest of his clothes until Daan was stark naked. He then grabbed the younger man’s hair and pointed his head to the fireplace and threw the clothes in, reveling in the gasp that escaped the boy. “You won’t wear clothes here. There’s a fire place if you get cold, and a thermostat if you get hot, but you’ll be naked all the time.” He reached and touched the boy’s cock. “Huh, way bigger than I expected.”

 

“This,” he said, emphasizing his words with a painful pinch of the head of Daan’s cock, making the boy gasp and hold his breath. “This is mine. You don’t touch it. Understand?” He gave the limp cock a little tug before letting it go. He paused, and reached to pinch it again. Hard. “Answer me. Do you understand?”

 

Daan did not answer, and the longer he did so, the harder Damien pinched until Daan couldn’t take it anymore. “Yes,” he said, voice strained and gritty.

 

Damien didn’t let go. “Whose is it?”

 

“Yours!” And Damien let go. “That’s right. Now face me.”

 

When Daan did, Damien brought out of his pocket a small metal contraption, and put it on the boy’s cock. “This is a cage. A chastity cage. It’ll go on your cock. I lock it. You don’t get to touch your dick. You can adjust it but if I see you fiddling with it, I’ll punish you. Understood?”

 

When Daan didn’t answer Damien sprang at him like a cheetah. He didn’t even see him coming he was so fast, but he felt the large hand on his jaw painfully. “What’d I say? Hmm? What’d I say?” Daan didn’t answer, but not out of spite. He was scared and the hand at his jaw was too restricting. The hand at his jaw slackened when Damien smacked him. “I will not hesitate to beat you, Daan. I enjoy it and I’m not the patient type. And I know exactly how and where to hit, so nothing will be damaged, but it’ll still hurt like hell. Now tell me, do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Daan said, panting, tears in his eyes that never seem to spill.

 

“Alrighty then.” He pushed Daan onto the couch in front of the fireplace and sat on the armchair next to it. “Don’t get used to that.” Daan realized that he meant sitting on the couch. “Do you know how to cook?” Daan nodded, then quickly said yes, not wanting to be smacked again. “Clean?”

 

“Yes, I do it at home.”

 

“Of course you do, you’re a good kid and that father of yours is a disgrace. You are a good kid aren’t you?”

 

“I guess. I do what I can.”

 

“That’s nice,” Damien smiled and paused for a moment. “So that you’ll be doing too. You will cook for me, mostly breakfast, because I don’t eat lunch here and I bring dinner from the main house. So it’s mostly cleaning, washing dishes, laundry. The launderette is downstairs, behind the staircase, fully stocked. And when I tell you to do something, you do it right away. If I come back and it’s not done, then you’re in trouble. I will not make it easy for you though. There will be obstacles, I don’t know depending on my mood, but it’s up to you to overcome them. If you don’t, I will punish you because you didn’t get the job done. Undersrood?”

“Y-yes,” replied Daan. His voice, a breathy shocked whisper.

 

“I do this even though the main house employs a garrison of staff, but like I said, I don’t like anyone coming in here. But you’re not leaving to there’s nothing to worry about.” Every time Damien said that, Daan felt his stomach clench at the notion that his life was over. The nail was finding its way home, fast.

 

“You seem smart too. How are you in school?”

 

“I was good.”

 

“Was?”

 

“This year was my last.”

 

“That’s great. I’d ask you about college but there’s no use now. But hey, I have a library in the room that has thousands of books. When you finish work, you can take a look if you’re bored.” He paused again. “Can you suck cock?”

 

Daan’s head shot up in shock. “What? No. I like girls.”

 

“Me too, sometimes. That wasn’t what I asked. But you said no. I kind of believe you. Don’t worry; I’ll train you. It’ll hurt like hell, but you’ll get used to it.” Daan looked at him. Damien saw the innocent look on the boy’s face and said, “You’ll find out what training it is. Stay.” He got up and went into his bedroom and came back with a bundle of black that jingled with every step.

 

He sat next to Daan and roughly turned the boy so that the boy gave him his back and grabbed his wrists and wrenching them behind him and buckling them together tightly with a leather strap. He did the same with his elbows and finally and most painfully, with his upper arms, until his upper arms had barely an inch between them. He ignored Daan’s groans of pain and his frustrated little tearless sobs. He then retrieved a collar and buckled it tightly around his delicate neck having the metal ring of the collar pointing backwards. He then retrieved a ball gag. He didn’t buckle it like they did in videos, or how kinksters did. He buckled it so tightly that it couldn’t move even inside the boy’s mouth and Daan expressed his discomfort with wordless pained grunts freely. “I usually don’t like ball gags for bed time because some boys just drool like you wouldn’t know, but I’m running low on tape, so I need to restock. Until then, I’m sorry to say your jaw will be a pain in the ass.”

 

Damien retrieved a blindfold. It wasn’t a cloth; those came off easily. It was a typical blindfold that had Velcro in the back. When Daan saw it, he shook his head and appeared to be muttering no behind the gag. He didn’t want to be blindfolded; it only increased his helplessness and kept him unaware. Damien grabbed the boy’s hair tightly and held his head in place while he applied the blindfold. “It makes it easier to sleep with you like this.” He then tugged harshly on Daan’s hair, illiciting a grunt. “And I don’t appreciate the Nos either, so you be careful. Don’t tell me no.” He then finally strapped the boy’s ankles together and lifted him up onto his shoulders like he weighed no more than a feather. Like carrying a bride over the threshold, Damien carried the immobile, silent and blind boy into his large bedroom. The room was truly big. It was the size of ¾ of a basketball court at the end of which was an ornate bed.

 

He set him down near his bed, on the right, back to the wall. He then buckled that ring on the back of his collar to a ring fixed into the wall, the chain too short for him to let his head lean back and barely long enough for him to hang his head without choking himself. He then retrieved a large cage with only 4 sides that he buckled to the wall, making the wall and the floor the cage’s remaining sides. “Does this hurt?”

 

The boy nodded and muttered something. “A little?” Another nod. “Ok, remember this, hmm?” He reached to ruffle the boy’s hair, which was still in a bun. “Goodnight.”

 

Damien got ready for bed noiselessly and got into bed and everything got quiet. Daan then began to weep quietly. He didn’t whine but some sounds he couldn’t help but escape him. Damien hadn’t admonished him so he knew he was sleeping. And so he wept until he was too tired to stay away, even tied the way he was.

 

He, in his blind sorrow, didn’t realize that Damien was masturbating to him tied up and crying.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's back! I don't know how I do this, I'm usually super slow. But please subscribe and comment, I love to hear what you guys have to say. Enjoy!

The next morning was a bright one and so the light woke Damien up. The first thing he did, still naked and in bed, was look over at Daan. The boy was still asleep. He couldn’t blame him, even though he really wanted to. Blindfolded as he was, the light could not reach him behind the padded leather. The boy did indeed drool, but it wasn’t much and Damien made a not of that. He put on a pair of boxers and went over to the boy and removed the cage around him. The clatter woke the boy up and he frantically tried to look around, not yet remembering that he is blindfolded. He then tried to close his jaw, releasing a pained groan at the slightest movement that made Damien’s already hard cock twitch in excitement. He reached down and put a steadying hand on Daan’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, shh, hey. Calm down. It’s me, Damien.” He reached around the boy’s head and unbuckled the gag, the ball falling out with a string of saliva. He then lightly massaged the jaw of the groaning boy. “Hurts, don’t it?”

 

“Yng~,” His jaw was aching and so he slurred lots.

 

“Told you ball gags weren’t good for bed time. I’ll use different kinds in future, I promise.” He put slight pressure on Daan’s already aching jaw and garnered a small yelp. “But remember how much this hurt, hmm? You remember that. I’m not about using this again. And this isn’t even the biggest size I have.”

 

“Ok,” Daan panted, the word barely understandable. “Ok, ok.”

 

“Alright, doll. Let’s get you up.” He unbuckled the chain attaching the boy’s collar to the wall and removed the straps binding his arms and ankles. When Damien lifted him to stand him up, the young man limply collapsed, and would’ve taken a face plant were it not for Damien standing there. “Whoa, let’s get feeling back in your legs and then we’ll see, ok?”

 

As Damien waited for Daan’s legs to awaken, he started working on untangling the boy’s blonde topknot. It was hard at first but the soft hair soon gave way and cascaded down the young man’s neck. “Soft. D’you use anything for it?”

 

“Nng~,” he swallowed to clear his voice and get his aching jaw under control. “Nuh.”

 

“Hey, relax, just slowly move your jaw to make it normal again.” He took a deep sniff of a thick lock and sighed contently. He then grabbed a chunk of hair from the back of Daan’s head and gave it a shake, resulting in a short yelp from the blonde. “Good handle. I like long hair, you know. If you touch it without permission, I will be very upset. Understand?”

 

“Yuh.”

 

“Good. Can you stand now?” The boy nodded and swayed once before he stood straight.

 

"Put your hands in front of you," he said. Daan was still hesitant, but did it eventually. He didn't want to get another smack over something this silly. Damien shackled them together with handcuffs that thankfully had a longish chain. He did the same with the boy's ankles.

 

"What do you want me to make you?" Daan asked, monotonously. He still had a slight slur because of his jaw aching after having been propped open all night.

 

"Surprise me. And no more speaking." Daan looked up at the man and just stared, as if a bit confused. He looked like he remembered something and opened his mouth and found a large hand clamping over his mouth. "I said no speaking. You want me to slap you?"

 

Daan murmured something behind the hand that sounded like no please and then had the audacity to touch Damien's wrist in an attempt to dislodge the hand, even though it was impossible to dislodge. Damien's eyebrows shot up as he wondered how important this thing Daan was going to say was, that he would dare do this and he removed his hand. "What is it?"

 

"I-I wanted to ask if you had any allergies." He paused and realized how that sounded. "So I can avoid them", he said quickly, eyes wide.

 

Damien smiled. "You risked a punishment for this? Are you trying to show me how sweet you are or is that just how you are?" He took a small lock of hair and put it behind the young man's ear and came closer to give his earlobe a little lick.

 

"But I told you not to speak and you disobeyed." Daan's breathing quickened and he tried to take a step back but was instantly stopped by a strong and restraining hug. "I'll let it go this time, for your... Noble motivation. It actually slipped my mind altogether that you don't know what I like and what I don't, so that's also a gold star for you, but I need to show you what happens when you disobey me. Don't do it again." Daan knew he dodged a bullet just now, but knew that his infinite pride will get the better of him next time.

 

"I am allergic to shellfish but I try to avoid seafood altogether. But don't worry, shellfish never enters the house anyway. Now get to the kitchen, I'm hungry," he finished with a smack on Daan's bottom which infuriated him, but he couldn't make a sound.

 

He got used to the kitchenware and where everything was pretty quickly and made Damien a full English breakfast with a vast quantity, not knowing how much Damien liked to eat. He put the food on the table as Damien came into the kitchen and sat at the mahogany dining table. "Smells delicious. I hope you made enough for the both of us because I am ravenous." He made two plates that were fairly equal in quantity and set one on the place next to him. He then looked at Daan, who just stood there awkwardly. "Daan, you didn't think I'd let you go hungry did you? Give me some credit. What use to me will you be, hungry? Come. I'm even letting you sit at the table." Head down, Daan sat where the plate was.

Taking a piece of sausage, Damien said sardonically, "Maybe I should have you eat first, just in case." He clearly meant it as a joke.

 

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't do that." There was neither malice nor leery disgust in Daan's voice and expression. He said it like he was stating a fact. Damien paused and looked at him intently, making Daan start to be alarmed.

 

"No you're not. And that's commendable." And Damien just went back to eating, encouraging Daan to do the same, which he did.

 

"So I have some time before I go out today and I want to stretch you a little."

 

"S-stretch me?"

 

"Yeah, your ass. I don't care if fucking you hurts you or not but I don't want you to bleed because while I can get a doctor in here, it's too much of a hassle on only the first day. You should thank me for even taking the time to do this.”

 

"W-what do you mean, fuck me? I'm, I'm not like that. I don't want..."

 

"I don't care what you don't want. This is almost what you're here for. I wanted to fuck you the moment I laid eyes on you. And when I saw you naked, that sealed the deal for me. I'm gonna fuck you. A lot." He popped the last of his breakfast into his mouth and wiped with a napkin.

 

"Go kneel at the couch." Pause. "Now Daan”, he continued impatiently.

 

He retrieved, from a drawer, a plastic bottle and a nearly finished roll of duct tape. "This is my last one, but I'll be restocking today. Loop the chain of your cuffs around your neck. Make them dangle in front of you." When he did, Damien taped Daan's shackled wrists together tightly, making both wrists hang from his neck. "Now get on my knee."

 

Daan heard the bottle being squeezed and saw two glistening fingers come into his line of vision. He had been very generous with the slick clear liquid. "Bear down if you don't want this to hurt."

 

The first finger nudged his hole and the hole twitched at the intrusion. The finger forced its way and forced a whiny groan of pain from Daan as his slick hole burned. “Ahh, boy, you’re so tight. Too tight for your own good, you poor, poor boy. No matter how slick, it’s gonna hurt when I fuck you. Lemme put a second one in, maybe get it a little bigger.”

 

“No, please,” Daan panted. “It hurts. Wait…”

 

“I don’t have time, Daan. I have to go to work soon.” And with that he just inserted his middle finger to join his first, which made Daan buck and scream, rubbing, albeit unknowingly on Damien’s cock, which was hardening slightly. “Stop your noise, you’re making me hard.” Daan didn’t stop soon enough and so Damien shoved his fingers deeper without either preparation or time for Daan’s hole to adjust. Daan’s voice just shut off as his eyes widened and nearly fell out of their sockets. Daan was silently sobbing as Damien scissored his fingers to make the whole wider. When he was satisfied that the boy was stretched, he took his fingers out and set the boy on the floor. As he wiped his hand, he said, “Excellent results. You didn’t bleed. I know it hurts but if you buck like that again, it’ll make it hurt worse.”

 

“I-I c-can’t help it.”

 

“Well, learn to help it, because I don’t like it and I will smack you. I like it when you struggle, but that’s later, when I actually fuck you, but now, this is necessary stuff and it’s not the same, so you stay still or else…” Daan didn’t even want to know what the ‘or else’ entailed. “Now stand up.”

 

Daan struggled to stand up with his hands tied as they were but managed it eventually and Damien was patient. “You know how to arrange sheets?”

 

Daan nodded. “Then do that on my bed. And do the dishes and clean the granite in the kitchen with that lemon soap, it’s smelled a bit funky the past week.” He pointed at a small door. “That’s a closet but I keep my books in there; you can take a look when you’re done. I’m not giving you much since you’re still getting used to things, but the workload isn’t usually this light, so don’t get used to this.” He pointed to the en suite. “Bathroom is through there. There’s a clean dildo in there, near my size. It’s clean and everything, and I want you to practice on it…”

 

“Practice what?” And just then, Damien gave him a quick, but still strong, smack.

 

“Sucking. Don’t interrupt me.”

 

“But…” He smacked him again.

 

“Shut up and let me finish. I wanna see progress. If I don’t, I will punish you. I’m not easy to take me into your mouth so this is technically a favour. So that’s today’s list; and I want you to know that I’m being very generous this time. You’re not gagged and you don’t hurt lots. Understood?” Daan nodded numbly. “Any questions?” Daan just swallowed. “I won’t slap you, you can ask.”

 

“Um, my…” And he looked at his taped wrists.

 

Damien smirked as he put on his glasses in a magnificent cliché. “I told you I wasn’t gonna make it easy on you. Deal with it. If you can. But it only gets harder, doll.” And with that, he left the boy to his misery and duty.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! So sorry to have taken so long, but worry not, I am back now. Uni and real life have taken my time. I squeezed this chapter out. I hope you like it! Comments and feedback are always welcome. Enjoy!.

Daan stood there for a few minutes. He truly hadn’t the slightest idea what to do. Should he obey Damien’s orders and avoid his anger and live this through until Damien tires him? Should he try to run, even though he knows his chances of escape are slim to none? He was going crazy. “I am losing my mind,” he whispered to himself. “This can’t be real.” He looked down at the cage around his cock, heavy and very much real, and at his ankle, encircled by the electric bracelet, black and real against his pale skin. But it was the sight of his tied hands, right under his nose, that drove the nail of realization home. He was owned. 

Tears wouldn’t spill. Daan’s had that problem for a very long time. He wants to cry, weep, scream, but nothing comes out of him. He wants to hit something but with his hands how they were, that would have been impossible, and he also didn’t think Damien would appreciate it, and he’d rather not incur his wrath on something this menial. 

Daan decided to at least get the cleaning and housework done. After all, he’d done it everyday since he was a young boy and it gave him peace. Well, sort of. He first tried to do the dishes and it was agonizingly hard with his hands tied at his neck. He hadn’t expected the tape to be this restricting, but he couldn’t even move his wrists. As he spotted a pair of kitchen scissors, he wondered if Damien would mind if he cut his bonds and decided that even if he did mind, the punishment wouldn’t be as severe as it would be if Damien came back and the dishes weren’t done. And so with that, Daan hesitantly and quite sloppily, cut the tape holding his wrists, which, when he peeled off, showed that it had been quite tight. 

Daan was soon done with the dishes and the kitchen as a whole, and went to fix the sheets on the bed. It was a near impossible task. While his hands were no longer taped together, they were still chained, and even though the chain was longer that usual, it was still very much in the way. All in all, it took Daan a full hour to get the sheets right. 

He stood in the middle of Damien’s large bedroom, and looked at the bathroom door. The accursed door that was the gateway to his next “task”. He slowly walked to the bathroom, steeling himself for what he was expected to do. He knew, though, that it was highly unlikely that he would do what Damien had told him to do. It was not only demeaning, but it also went against his sexual orientation. Daan was straight, and he knew that from experience. He had experimented with both at an early-ish age and realized that it was girls he liked. He had a boy from school touch his cock, and while he hardened, he knew it wasn’t because his fondler was a boy. Then, Daan fell in love when he was 14. She was in the class opposite to his. She was tall, in a willowy sort of way, and her brown hair was at her upper thighs. And she was breathtaking to him. It all ended two years later when she tearfully told him she had to move away. 

He pulled his thoughts from her painful memory and entered the bathroom. He didn’t have to look for the thing. It was right there. And it was huge. Daan remembered what Damien had said, “Almost my size.” Almost?! Did that mean that Damien was slightly bigger?

The more he looked at the dildo, the more it became clearer what he had to do. And he began to fear the cursed object. He had to put that in his mouth. He had to stomach its mass stretching his jaw to accommodate itself. He had to… suck it. He told himself no, he wouldn’t deign. But he could also still feel the sting of Damien’s slap on his face. And he didn’t doubt the man would do much more, so before he could change his mind, he ran and grabbed the dildo. He felt its weight, which was hefty but lighter than he expected. It indeed was clean, as Damien said. In fact, it smelled like apples. He guessed that that was the soup used to clean it. He then wondered who could clean it and giggled at the image of his terrifying captor meticulously cleaning a dildo. 

His face twisted in disgust, he slowly put the head in his mouth. While it didn’t taste bad, he was floored by the lead ball of humiliation that settled in his stomach. He stopped for a moment as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and dismissed that feeling, slowly pushing the dildo into his mouth. After a few times pressuring his gag reflex into taking more of the length into his mouth, he gave up. He couldn’t say he didn’t try, because he did. And he made an effort. Surely, Damien wouldn’t punish him. Putting the matter from his mind, he went to check out this library Damien went on about. He opened the door to what was indeed a walk-in closet and saw that while there were many books, they were literally everywhere. My God, this man is messy, he thought. He resolved that he would organize the books first. 

It took him hours to classify the books into alphabetical order by author last name and just as he put the last book onto the mahogany shelf, he heard footsteps. At first he wondered who it was but then remembered that no one else could ever come into the townhouse and knew it was Damien. 

“Daan?”

“In here,” he said, his voice soft but audible. 

Damien’s came in, nay barged in, and stopped dead at the door. He looked around at the closet/library like he never knew it had a floor. “What happened here?”

“I cleaned it. It was really messy.”

“Yeah,” he laughed lightly. “I can see that. Wow, never knew this place was so big.”

“I, uh,” he coughed. “I arranged them by author so they’re easier to find. You- you have three copies of War and Peace.”

“Did you read anything?”

“Uh, no. Cleaning took all my time.”

“Oh well, maybe tomorrow then. Now, more importantly,” suddenly his voice took an authoritative tone. “Did you do what I told you?”

Daan nodded. “Yes.”

“Did you practice?”

Daan’s breathing quickened. “Y-yes.”

“Hmm, ok.” Damien stepped into the room. “Get on your knees. Daan, on your knees.” Daan reluctantly obeyed. “Now suck.”

Daan stared at the large manhood in his face. He was hesitant and scared, because despite his practice session, he knew that he wasn’t near as skillful as Damien wanted. 

Taking the cock into his mouth, he tried to remember that one time he saw a woman giving a man a blowjob and tried to do the same.

“Your mouth is so warm.”

But whenever the head of Damien’s cock got even close to the back of his throat, he gagged quite violently. The last gag was too much for him and gave up, letting the cock slip out of his mouth and falling backwards, in a fit of coughing, not noticing the “Ack!” that escaped Damien when his teeth lightly scraped the man’s growing penis. 

After a pause, Damien asked slowly, “Daan. Did you practice like I told you?”

“Yes”, he croaked. 

Damien grabbed him suddenly by his upper arms. “Don’t lie to me, Daan. That’ll only make it worse.”

“I don’t lie!”

Damien paused. He was taken aback by the boy’s response. “You don’t lie.” 

“I. Don’t. Lie.”

Damien paused. “I believe you. But I have to punish you for this.”

“What?!” Daan began to struggle. “I did what you asked!”

“Shhh, settle down. You tried to get better, but you didn’t, and that’s what I wanted.”

“You told me to practice and I did. That’s not fair!”

“That’s enough Daan. Go wait on the bed.”

Daan violently shrugged Damien off, and while that irked Damien, he decided to let it go. A few moments later, he approached Daan with a scary looking thing in his hand. It was a small leather plate with straps on either side. Protruding inwards from the plate was large black dildo, not nearly as big as the one in the bathroom but still quite big. He spoke, as he got closer, “This is a penis gag. This is your punishment but also kind of helps with the practicing, so I thought it would be appropriate. Two birds one stone, that kind of thing.”

All the while, Daan was backing away into the large bed. “I don’t deserve this. I did what you asked. You can’t blame me for not being good at something I had never done before.”

Damien slowly gripped the boy’s ankle. “Daan,” his warning tone came. “You do what I say, understood?”

“But I did what you said.”

“Now do what I say. Come closer and open your mouth. If I have to shove it in, it will not be a pleasant experience for you.”

“None of this is pleasant.” He spat the last word. 

“Then don’t make it any less pleasant. Come on. It’s only until dinner.”

With a scowl on his face, Daan approached Damien. “Now you will feel it tickle your gag reflex, but in time you’ll get used to it. And it may be rubber but it’s hard and quite unforgiving, so don’t move your head much and if you want you can keep your head back, that usually helps if the irritation gets to much and you feel like vomiting. But try your best not to do that because you’d suffocate and that gag is not coming out until dinner time.” He finished buckling it in and continued speaking over the boy’s uncomfortable groans of what he assumed were pleas to take the offensive thing out. “Understood?”

Daan stared at him eyes angry, betrayed and tearful. He was a panting at the effort it took to tolerate the head at the back of his throat, which filled his mouth and made his pleas sound not only muffled, but also utterly pathetic. 

Damien was growing impatient with the boy. “Understood? Daan?” He applied pressure to the boy’s face making his mouth close in on the gag that tormented him. It soon got unbearable and the boy barked his unintelligible affirmation and Damien instantly let go. 

“Dinner is in two hours. Don’t make me regret leaving you untied. You are not to touch that gag.” He turned around but paused. “You need to get with the system, Daan. I am being very generous with you. I like you. You’re smart and kind and responsible. You’re beautiful, yes, gorgeous, but I’ve have beautiful boys and girls before. I don’t treat you like I treated them. I extracted the word no from their vocabulary. I only get harsher from here. Make me happy. Satiate me. I like a struggle, me, but it actually makes me sorry to hurt you. It pleases me but irks me. I told you what I want, and I intend to have it. It’s easier if you give it to me.”

He started to walk out. “Again, dinner is in two hours. Don’t choke. Appreciate that you are unrestrained. And wait for me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Blame real life! I have written a couple of future chapters so I will be faster in posting. Enjoy and comment about how sick I am(although this is kinda the PG part)!

Daan’s anger was rising, adjacent to his discomfort. None of what has been happening had been fair. And this by far was the most unfair of all of it. He sat on the bed, angry tears in his eyes, as usual never actually spilling. The discomfort from the intolerable, invasive gag in his mouth was beginning to drive him insane. He couldn’t even begin to push it out or even shift it enough to make it remotely comfortable. He sat there for the two hours that Damien was gone, string at the ceiling. He knew that if he put his head on his knee, the hard dildo in his mouth would not give and he would surely choke.

 

He heard a commotion outside and a few seconds later, Damien barged in. “Dinner is served!” he said cheerfully. He approached Daan and grabbed his bicep to get him off the bed. The grip was, unbeknownst to Damien, quite harsh. “Well I hope you’re hungry, because I am.” He set Daan down and sat in his own seat, rubbing his hands together. He was so invested in choosing what to eat from the vast table that only Daan’s choked gags snapped him out of his hungry haze. “Oh shit, yeah, I forgot.” He went over and unbuckled the strap at the back of Daan’s head and then took the pecker out of Daan’s mouth, carefully wiping Daan’s mouth after. Daan’s fit of coughing had Damien gently stroking his back, to afford him as much comfort as he can, until it subsided. He got rid of the gag and sat back down, after pouring Daan a glass of chilled water. “Have a drink, it’ll clear up your throat,” he said matter-of-factly, and Daan did.

 

After a few minutes of nothing but eating Damien looked up, eyes twinkling. “So Daan, I’ve been wondering about your name…”

 

Daan interrupted him, monotonously, his voice cracked from the gag’s assault on his throat. “The name is Dutch. My mother was Dutch. She gave it to me. It’s spelled with too As and you say it wrong.”

 

Damien disliked Daan’s dry tone but let it go, since Daan was talking, and more importantly he was too hungry to bother. “Oh yeah? Well, enlighten me, then,” he smirked. “You’ll be here a while, I feel your name is something I should get right.”

 

Daan looked down, face distressed, thinking about what Damien had just said. He remained silent. “Lemme tell you a little story. I’ve a quite a few boys. A couple of girls too, but that’s beside the point. One of them had done something bad, really bad. He worked as a courier for me and he spoke to someone he shouldn’t have spoken to. About me. And I was very upset. He, of course, had to die for that but before that I had him for a year. He had been so divulging with my name but never gave me his. They called him Mouth, but I wanted his real name. When I finally got it out of him, a whole week later, and trust me, it was quite the intense week; I decided to take it away. He didn’t have a name until the day I stuffed a bullet in his head. So, again I ask, how do you pronounce your name?”

 

Daan swallowed, terrified. “You say it Dan. Like the normal way. It’s pronounced Dahn. Like Khan.”

 

“Ah I see. Daan,” he pronounced it correctly. “I will diligently keep it up.” He paused. “Now why don’t you ask me something? I’m feeling chatty today, and quite generous. You can ask anything.”

 

Daan hesitated and Damien spoke, “Daan, this is a conversation, not a monologue.”

 

Daan cleared his throat. “Y-you said that you had a couple of women… L-like me…”

 

“Ah yes, that. Well, I told you that I enjoy women as well. More, in fact. And I don’t thing I’ve ever had anyone like you.”

 

“But why keep boys, then?” _Why take me?_

 

“Well, aside from enjoying boys, they’re infinitely more practical. They, how shall I say this, don’t get pregnant and try to blackmail me into letting them become my wife.”

 

“Is she…?” Daan swallowed. He couldn’t finish his question.

 

“What, dead? No, she isn’t. Although that was option number one. She luckily miscarried and begged for her life, so I sent her to Honduras to run something for me there. She’s also plenty silent. And bald. I have a man go to her every month to shave her head. Every month, til the day the bitch dies, which in Honduras is any moment.” He looked at Daan. “ No one blackmails me.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“You asked.”

 

“No, I mean, that’s pretty heavy stuff…”

 

“Oh I see. Oh no, darling, I’m not worried. You can’t repeat these things when you have no one to repeat them to. Besides, you don’t seem the type.”

 

……………..

 

 

Daan woke up suddenly, in the same position he was put to sleep in last time. Damien had promised not to use the ball gag and hadn’t kept his promise. When he told Damien, he chuckled and called Daan “gutsy”, shoving the ball in tightly before he could respond. As a result his jaw hurt and he drooled a little onto his chest. The cage was steel and virtually inescapable and so Daan had no idea why Damien tied him like this. It hurt a lot and was uncomfortable to try to hang his head, fearing the collar might choke him, hooked to the wall as it was.

 

When he heard the cage detaching from the wall, he steeled himself to the pain that would come from his legs being tied so tightly. He groaned as pins and needles shot through his legs. The blindfold came off and he blinked in the light.

 

“Morning,” Damien said, unbuckling the gag.

 

“Y…yu pwomished…” His speech was still slurred as his jaw tried to close.

 

“I know I did. Now slowly work your jaw while I untie you so you can make breakfast. After breakfast, I’m plugging you.”

 

“W-wha…”

 

“Shhhh, go make breakfast.”

 

After breakfast, Damien told Daan to come back into the room. He had some objects next to him. He picked one up and told Daan to lay across his knee, which he did, reluctantly. “This is plug. You will be acquainted with it quite a lot so listen. Since you’re a virgin, I will need to stretch you…”

 

“But you already…” And that’s as far as he got. Damien’s heavy hand lay 10 hard swats onto Daan’s butt cheeks, not giving Daan any reprieve. Daan’s yelped at each swat and tears even begun to form in his eyes. “What’d I say about letting me finish? Anyway, that stretching I gave you wasn’t enough, of course. So this will help stretching you more. While I’m at work today, you will be here, doing your chores, with this inside you. It’s a little hard to move with it inside at first, but you’ll get used to it. I’ll use lube generously.”

 

“P-please don’t, Damien. Please.”

 

"You want it to hurt? Because I'm fucking you either way, it's your choice whether you're stretched or not. You know, I can fuck you right now. Tear you. Make you fucking bleed. Do you want that? Do you not realize how generous I’m being? Well, do you?” He swatted the back of Daan’s head making him sob.

 

Daan whimpers, “No.”

 

Damien then grabbed his hair, pulling his head back uncomfortably far. “No, what?”

 

“No,” sob. “I don’t want it to hurt.”

 

“Good boy. Next time answer clearly. I don’t like it when intelligent young men mumble.”

 

Daan tried and failed not to mewl as the hard rubber plug was stuffed inside him, filling him. It hurt… a lot. After it was fully inside, Damien made a tearful Daan stand facing him as he retrieved the second item. It looked like some sort of metallic belt. “This is the other part of your chastity device, the belt. It hooks to your chastity cage, under the part that encircles your waste and it’s almost like a thong. It also keep the plug tightly in you, because no matter how much I would told you and even threatened you against taking it out, that thing is very uncomfortable usually, let alone the first time. Now come closer.” When Daan struggled, Damien looped an arm around Daan’s body, and with 2 strong fingers, pushed and wriggled the plug further into Daan, making his whole body come closer, and squeezing out a surprised and pained yelp from Daan. He put the belt on Daan and smacked his already reddened bottom. “The kitchen and the laundry. I’m not gagging you; I’m in such a good mood today. Excited’s the word.” He chained his wrists and ankles together and left the sobbing boy to his duty.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! But I really hope you enjoy it. I will try to be more diligent with the updates in future.

Daan just sat there for a bit, afraid to move. The belt he was made to wear was gentle on his skin, even though it was metal. In fact, it was gentler than the shackles around his ankles and wrists. They were heavy and tight. He thought for a few moments about how he could get out of this. He knew instantly that it was useless. He can't get out of this. Daan had always been a rational person, even as a child. And with the shackles, the ankle bracelets, the posted armed guards and his naked body, escape was nigh impossible. Not only would he be caught, he shuddered to think what Damien would do to him once the guards brought him back, kicking and screaming. 

He thought out loud. "I'm getting fucked tonight." Raped. I'm getting raped. 

Daan attempted to stand up, and instantly felt the plug inside him move. It tapped a spot that sent a shudder across his body. It unsettled him so much, he lost his balance, falling over and landing on his romp. This drove the plug in even deeper, and Daan groaned at the renewed intrusion. Instead of hopeless sobbing, Daan was determined to put the inevitable event from his mind and focus on not giving Damien any more reasons to torment him. He quickly stood up on weak legs to get to his chores, ignoring the stabs of questionable pleasure that were running amuck in his body. 

It was a long day for Daan. He had much to do and in his condition, he was quite slow. He was still doing the sweeping in the bedroom when he heard a sound coming from downstairs. He looked at the clock. Damien was early. 

He looked at the bedroom door, heart pounding in his chest, fear evident in his eyes. The bedroom door opened and in walked Damien, wearing only his slacks, shirt and shoes discarded. He looked, in his sheer size, like a force of nature, muscular and emanating raw power. Daan's knees weakened. He swallowed, dropped the broom, backed one step, the plug making its presence known. "Don't back away from me, Daan."

In a broken voice, Daan attempted to beg. "Damien, please-" 

"Shut up, Daan. Come here." Daan hesitated. "Daan, this is the first of many times. You don't want me to bring you. And I would like you not to ruin this. Do as I say." On the verge of releasing a tsunami of tears, Daan approached on shaky legs. Not fast enough for Damien, though, as he strode towards Daan and embraced him. His hands gripped Daan's ass possessively, nearly lifting the boy clean off his feet, as he put his nose to Daan's nape and breathed his scent in. He stepped back, gripped Daan's arm, and took him towards the bathroom. 

He covered Daan's mouth with his hand as he slowly pulled the plug out and put in the douche nozzle to clean the boy out. Damien was surprised at how seemingly clean the boy's insides were. Daan's silent tears fell all the while. 

He dragged the boy towards the bed and put him on his stomach, pushing him back down when he tried to stand. He grabbed a pillow and put it under the boy to elevate his ass and undressed himself. Daan's silent sobs were shaking him now. Straddling the boy, he grabbed the boy's wrists and and held them at the small of his back, feeling just how tensed his arms were. "We need to keep you still. Struggle but don't do anything that'll tear you. Or.. You can just enjoy this. I'll make it good for you." He then smoothed Daan's hair and grabbed a good handful and prepared to put his lubed length into the boy. "Breathe." 

A choked sob escaped the boy, "Please. Damien. Don't d-"

"Shh, Daan. I said breathe. I can make this so much worse for you. Do you want that?" 

Hiccup. "N-no." 

"Do you want to be gagged? Fucked hard on your first time?" 

"N-no." 

"Good. You need to appreciate my generosity here. Now bear down. Here I come." 

Daan mewled as Damien's cock stretched him, burying itself deep within Daan. He lost his breath and it took Damien's order to breathe to make him regain it. Soon Damien was buried in him to the hilt. He felt full, Damien's cock stuffing him like a turkey. He buried his face into the sheets, or tried to, Damien's fingers still tightly gripping his hair. He didn't pay attention to Damien's pleasured groans, his whispers of his name. "Oh, Daan. Beautiful Daan. You feel like heaven. I'm going to move in you now." And he did. 

Damien's movements were slow at first, but soon became urgent thrusts. Grip still strong on both his wrists and his hair, all a pained Daan could do was squirm, the pain of being stretched and the humiliation of his prostate being attended to both too great. Damien's moans turned to growls and soon his pace was fast, his pelvis slapping against Daan's plump buttocks as he neared his climax. 

And then Daan felt it, a hot liquid being deposited inside him, and a groaning Damien dismounting him and laying beside him, out of breath. "Daan, you are..." Damien was speechless. He'd never been with someone that beautiful, that amazing. "You are amazing, Daan." After his breaths slowed down, he looked at Daan. "I'm gonna get some water. I'll be right back. If you move, I'll tie you down." 

Damien came back with a half empty bottle of water in his hand. He placed it on the nightstand. Daan was in exactly the same positions he left him, hands still at the small of his back, even though he wasn't holding them there. He looked... Catatonic. 

Damien climbed onto the bed. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Daan." He then mounted Daan again for the second of many rounds that night, at the 4th of which Daan began to leak himself. Well, Damien thought, you'll be coming from it in no time. I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, look who's back so soon! Introducing new characters! Please tell me what you think and enjoy! Comments and feedback welcome!

The next few days were very much similar. Daan spent the day plugged, usually with Damien's semen inside him. Damien wanted Daan to get used to the feeling. To know Daan was his and his alone. To know that he has been claimed. Daan's days were blending into each other. He wakes up, sometimes in Damien's bed, cum leaking out of him and Damien's arms encircling his body not allowing escape, and sometimes in his cage, tied, blindfolded and gagged, usually with a cloth, when Damien can be bothered to set it up. He then made breakfast, had it and was fucked for the first time that day. 

Damien was insatiable. His sexual appetite was exactly proportional to his size. Daan's struggles were laughable. He knew that he would never be able to contest Damien's raw power but he felt like he had to. He couldn't just accept what Damien was doing. Soon, struggling became like going through the works. A formality. 

The only joy Daan had was reading. He had little else to do. Doing his housework and chores seemed normal, mundane enough to get him through the day. It helped that it took some attention away from the plug stuffed inside him, which he had been getting used to, but which also still made him uncomfortable, pressed against his prostate. Damien made him cum sometimes when he fucked him and he hated it. It pleased Damien to see how Daan hated to be pleasured like this. But Daan knew it was just his body. 

When Damien came back from work, Daan was unplugged, cleaned and fucked again. Daan was beginning to speak less and less, and giving one word answers when asked. Damien was annoyed but he let it go. If this was Daan's way of accepting or coping then so be it. He'll get over it soon enough. 

That is, until breakfast that day. Daan cooked less than usual and sat silently before Damien, glaring with those piercing emerald eyes and that Damien stopped eating and couldn't stop looking at them. 

"Watch me wither."

Damien looked up at the defiant boy. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said, watch me either. I'm not gonna eat. And you can watch me waste away. I've played along with you long enough. What you're doing to me... It's wrong." 

Damien stared for a good minute, and then gave a light, short chuckle. "No, see I don't think you can do that, starve yourself. That's what you're doing right? Hunger strike?" 

Daan's sad smile killed Damien's. "You've met my father, yes? You think I haven't gone hungry before?" 

Damien put his fork and knife down. "So that's how you want it, huh? Well," he pushed his chair back, "what am i if not accommodating?" He was gone for a couple of minutes and returned with a few items in his hand. 

He grabbed Daan's face roughly and held a sponge ball around the size of a peach in front of the boy's face. "Open up." When Daan didn't, Damien squeezed his face viciously until Daan whimpered and opened his mouth. Shoving the ball in, he retrieved a roll of silver duct tape and wrapped it around Daan's lower face, making at as tight as he can. He then covered the layers of tape with another layer of black electric tape, making it incredibly tight on the boy's mouth and jaw. "Keep your hands on your thighs," he said warningly as he took out his cellphone. 

"Delilah? Can I trouble you for a call? And bring the stuff. Thanks, sis." 

He went to Daan and grabbed his arm in a steely grip. "Get up." 

He then escorted the boy down the stairs and out the door, making him stand on the small porch at the door. Damien said nothing for a few minutes until two figures appeared out of the trees that surrounded the townhouse, a man and woman. 

The woman was beautiful, tall and well dressed. She had on a pantsuit that fit her and her pregnant belly perfectly. She carried a black leather doctor's bag. The man she was with was so handsome, he put any GQ model to shame. He was tall, incredibly muscular, and dressed in a beautiful Armani black suit, hair sleeked back and carrying a large metal rod of some description. His handsome face, however, was marred by blue and purple bruises that coloured his impassive face. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake Damien. Do we have to do this outside? I haven't been in your house in years, it's getting ridiculous." 

Damien ignored what she said and all the while looking at her, introduced her to Daan. "Daan, this is my sister, Delilah Cull. She is a doctor, as you can see. Delilah, this is Daan." 

Bending down with slight difficultly, due to her pregnancy, Delilah began to rummage through her bag for a few things. "Oh, he is lovely. Where did you find him?"

Damien's warning tone was annoyed. "Delilah..."

"Oh don't get your panties up in a bunch. It's just an observation." 

Damien's jaw clenched in annoyance and he looked at the man accompanying his sister, as she took out a needle and began cleaning it. "What'd he do this time?"

"He disobeyed me. He disobeyed a direct order," she said, fiddling with the needle, Daan's eyes widely staring at her, too afraid to move. 

The man scowled and said, "I'm not gonna spank you, Delilah. You're seven months pregnant." 

She suddenly looked at him with rage in her eyes. "You'll do what I fucking tell you. And don't you dare speak without permission again. I thought I'd beaten that out of you. Do I need to fix that? Because I can still wire your jaw shut." 

The man looked to the side, disgruntled and frustrated. "Well? Do I?" 

He took a deep and frustrated breath. "No." 

Delilah looked at Damien. "I swear, he's gonna drive me crazy. Like I need his prissiness right now, with the baby on the way. It's not good to upset..." And the man interrupted just then.

"And spanking you is marvellous for the baby, is it?" 

"Interrupt me again, Callum. Interrupt me again, and so help me god, last time will seem like a walk in the park. You want that?" 

"No, Delilah." 

"Gone soft, big sis?" 

"You shut up, you. He may be my baby's father, but he knows what happens if he disobeys me. Now bring your boy closer, the IV's ready." 

The moment Damien grabbed Daan, the boy began to struggle. His muffled grunts sounded like Nos and him asking Damien to stop. Damien held him fast and whispered in his ear. "You said you wouldn't eat, I wanna show you what hunger is like. But I can't let you die or get weak, because I like you Daan. So this", he slapped Daan's taped face lightly to emphasise his point, "stays for a week, no changing, no relief, and this," he pointed to the IV bag which Delilah was placing onto the metal pole, "keeps you alive and well. You can't eat with your mouth shut like this and I wanted you to appreciate the fact that I can keep you like this, and I don't. And it'll teach you not to do this kind of thing. And we'll see what you're saying by the end of the week. Now hold out your arm like a good boy and let auntie Delilah take care of that needle. She won't hurt you, she has the lightest touch in the world. Now, Daan, before I start getting impatient." 

Daan, tears gathering in his eyes, did as he was told. He groaned lightly when the needle entered his skin, and was tightly taped in place so that it won't wiggle and hurt the boy. "Alrightly! So there's that. If you need any help you can call me and I'll come as soon as possible. And when he comes to his senses and you get the tape off, his stomach will be a tad sensitive after a week so feed him soup first, nothing major. And slowly. And make sure he can breathe from his nose." 

"Thanks Delilah. I'm sorry I called you away from mother and father." 

"Don't worry, the nurses are with them. And you, my boy, don't fiddle with the needles. It's better that way for everyone. You don't want to have to get pricked again, hm?" 

Humiliated, Daan's lowered head shook no. "Alrighty then. Come on, Callum. Let's go work on that attitude of yours. And here I sent James home for the day." 

"You need help with him, Delilah?" Damien had helped discipline his brother in law a few times. 

"No, it's ok, darling, Jason and Dave are still here. Come on." She walked away with a defeated Callum behind her. So much for being Mr Delilah Cull. 

"That's Callum. Delilah's husband," he said as he led the boy back into the house. "They dated and then when things got difficult with him, Delilah told him to marry her. He was a cage fighter. A great one. He still fights sometimes, to cover up for having bruises when they're out together, at parties and such. If he'd just shut up and do what she says. He never learned though. They've been married 4 years now." Damien was speaking to Daan in the most matter of fact way, as if the boy was a friend. He didn't seem to care that because of what he'd just done to Daan, it was a one sided conversation. Besides, he thought, he was giving information, the boy never needed to speak in the first place. 

He took the boy and stood him in front of a mirror and made him face it, burying his nose in the boy's hair. "Look at you. Are you pleased with yourself? You did all that, and for what? To end up like this. You need to learn, Daan, that you can't make me do anything. I do what I want, and I do what I want to you and you have to accept that if you know what's good for you." He looked at the tearful boy in the mirror and said softly, "And yet, even like this, you drive me insane. Does it feel nice? That you're desirable, even like this?" 

When Daan didn't answer or even acknowledge Damien, Damien reached around and grabbed the boy's covered mouth and gave it a little shake. "Come on, it must feel a bit satisfying." 

Daan shook his head, angry tears not spilling out of his eyes. "No? Well, doll, I can never understand you. But that's part of why you're amazing. You're different." 

He left the boy there until he retrieved leather cuffs and grabbed the boy's wrists. "Well, let's get you ready for bed then. Oh yes, you get to sleep in my bed tonight, given your situation." After he cuffed the boy's hands in front of him, he inspected the tape covering the boy's lower face. "You can breathe right, yes?" 

Daan nodded miserably. "Good." 

 

"Come, let's go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, folks! Finally! Enjoy and comment!

The next few days were terrible to Daan. Not only did he have to be mindful of the needle in his arm, he also had to take his mind off his empty stomach and his dry mouth. After a couple of hours of Damien shoving the sponge in his mouth, it had sucked most of the moisture in Daan’s mouth. He hated it. He couldn’t speak, and if he let fall so much as one tear, he’d have trouble breathing for an hour, until his nose cleared up. The pangs of hunger that radiated in his stomach were worst of all. The IV he was hooked to, was more than enough to keep him healthy but the hunger he felt after three days without actual food or drink still didn’t subside. Damien noticed that Daan had become sluggish and tired and so, even though seeing him like this made Damien immensely satisfied, tasked him with simple chores, and nothing major. He had fucked the boy gently a couple times in those few days and while the boy still struggled and released a torrent of both muffled insults and pleading, he was significantly weaker than the first time, eventually giving in. 

 

When it was finally Thursday, Damien getting ready to leave the house, Daan had cracked some eggs into a bowl. The bowl was large, glass, and heavy. While he tried to carry the bowl to another countertop, he concentrated so much on the heavy bowl, he didn’t see the metal rod that would trip him and make him drop the bowl. The moment he bottom hit the ground, Daan broke down. He sobbed uncontrollably trying his best to clean up the spilled eggs. Just as he started, Damien came in, attracted by the clutter and sound and saw the sobbing boy on the floor. He, for the first time in a long time, abandoned his buttoning of his cuffs and strode over and knelt by the boy.

 

“Hey, hey~,” he said gently. He gently held the boy’s wrists to stop him from cleaning the floor. “Hey, stop it. It’s okay.” 

 

The boy’s sobs shook him. The breaths he took were shallow and fearful. “Hey, look at me.” Not waiting for Daan to look at him, Damien tilted the boy’s head up by his chin and made eye contact. “Have you had enough?” Daan just looked at Damien for a few moments. He then lowered his head, prompting Damien to grab his chin again, more strongly this time. “Answer me, Daan. You had enough? You gonna eat from now on?” Daan squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. He was so disappointed it himself, that he was about to break, concede. More tears spilled as he opened his eyes. He finally nodded. When he did, Damien let go of his chin and ruffled his top-knotted hair. 

 

Daan then touched the tape wrapped so tightly around his lower face. It was a plea. Daan couldn’t speak, but that gesture spoke a thousand words. It meant a thousand things. The look in Daan’s eyes, as well, the pleading, dazed, broken look, almost changed Damien’s mind. Almost. He grabbed the boy’s wrists, which renewed the boy’s silent sobs, and what sounded like a distorted and muffled “why?”. 

 

“Uh uh uh, we agreed until Friday. It stays on until Friday.” Daan tried to pull his wrists back, instantly shutting down, disappointed at Damien’s response to his concession. “That was the punishment, Daan. Now, leave this here and you go to bed for some rest. You can breath right?" Daan nodded. He didn't have time to straighten up because Damien lifted him up into his feet and turned him towards the bedroom. Daan shuffled with his IV slowly towards the room and turned when he heard a small sound. He then saw Damien roll up his sleeves and begin to clean the floor. He picked the glass up gently, with capable and nimble hands. Hands that squeeze my flesh and bruise it, Daan instantly thought. So the man can be gentle. Just not with me. 

 

As if feeling Daan's eyes on him, Damien looked up and gave a little smile. "It's bad enough that I have to attend to your duties, but watching me do them is a whole other thing. Bed, Daan, now. I'll come soon." 

Daan waited in bed for Damien, knowing that the man wanted to either fuck him or plug him. When Damien came in with a plug, knew he was right. 

 

"C'mere. You know Daan, I like you more everyday. You lasted longer than I thought you would. And I know this isn't easy so I'm impressed." Pulling Daan gently but firmly, he plugged the boy and secured the belt. He then squeezed the boy's left buttock, Daan grunting at the pressure, and leaned in to whisper, "But in the end, as always, I win." 

 

He straightened up. "I'll be back later tonight. Tomorrow we'll get the tape off. Get some food in you." 

 

Daan woke up the next day groggy and sluggish, as he had all week. During the week, the tape on his face had shrunk making it even tighter and more uncomfortable. His jaw hurt and his stomach, of course, growled as he began to make Damien's breakfast. Damien came into the living room with a few items in hand. He spoke, "Ok, so today's the day. First we'll get the tape off. This will hurt a little." He paused and looked at Daan, grabbing his face. "Pay attention. I'm going into work late to do this. Then we'll use some alcohol wipes to clean your face, it's bound to be sticky. You'll rinse your mouth with water and then take a few small sips with a straw. The keyword here is small. Your stomach will be a bit sensitive so you should pace yourself. I won't be home until late today so you can make soup for yourself. You are only allowed soup today. Nothing else. Now brace yourself." 

 

Getting the tape off was pure agony. First came the layer of electric tape which was fine but the layer of duct tape was hard to get off. The rubbing alcohol got most of the adhesive off Daan's face, but the sponge ball in Daan's mouth had to be removed by Damien putting his finger in Daan's mouth and scooping it out. 

 

"Isn't there something you should say?" 

 

"What, thank you?" Daan croaked. "For getting me out of a situation you put me in?" 

 

"A situation I can put you right back into. For a very long time. Would you like that? Because I guarantee by the end of that time you'd be a lot more grateful." 

 

"N-no, please, I'm sorry. Thank you, Damien." 

 

"And?" 

 

Daan cleared his throat. "And I won't do this again. I'll eat when you tell me." 

 

"Good. Now remember what I told you. Nothing but soup. I'll keep the IV in for today. Tomorrow, we'll get the needle out. See? It always works our well. I'll see you tonight." 

 

Daan had some soup that day and was, indeed, nauseous. He retched a few times until he could keep some soup, pumpkin he had decided, down. After he finished his dusting, he went into Damien’s library/closet and picked out a copy of the Hunchback of Norte Dame, a book he had always wanted to read. 

 

That night, when Damien returned to the townhouse, he was carrying a box in his hand. “Daan, come. Sit by me.” He looked at Daan, all droopy-eyes and lethargic, and chuckled. “Tired, are we?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“How’s your stomach?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He watched the boy for a few moments, irked at the monosyllabic answers. “Okay. I brought you something.” Daan rubbed his eyes, looking like a child. Damien smiled and took out a new Hershey chocolate bar, opened it and said, “Come closer, by me.” A hesitant Daan sat by him. He held a piece of chocolate to the boy’s lips. They would not open. “My hands are clean, I assure you.” He pressed the chocolate to Daan’s lips. His patience was running out. He was being generous, kind even, and infinitely patient. Just as he was about to snap, the boy opened his mouth slowly and the piece plopped into his mouth. Damien did not move his finger, caressing Daan’s bottom lip. He continued to feed the boy chocolate pieces of varying but small sized until, at half the bar, Daan grabbed Damien’s wrist. “I can’t. No more, please.” 

 

Damien nodded, stood, and threw the rest of the bar in the bin, prompting Daan to instantly proclaim, “No! Why did you do that?”

 

“What? I have much more, the box is yours,” Damien thought the boy believed that this was the only time. 

 

“It’s not about that. You’re wasteful. I could’ve done something with that. Or kept it for later. You didn’t have to throw it away.”

 

“I see. Well, no point in crying over spilt milk, but I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

Daan was worried about his outburst and what that might cause Damien to do. The man was a frightening hothead that does not tolerate disrespect and Daan has pretty much just yelled at him. But after a few minutes, he relaxed a little, seeing as Damien was not about to penalize him for it. Until, that is, when Damien came in with a medium sized paddle in his hand. Daan’s eyes widened. “Come here, Daan.”

 

“P-please, I didn’t mean…”

 

“Come here, it’s not for that.”

 

“B-but, why? I didn’t so anything.”

 

“That bowl you broke this morning. It was my mother’s.”

 

“It was heavy! I was weak.”

 

“That’s your fault.”

 

“How is it my fault?! You taped my mouth shut. You’re the reason I was weak. You did that to me.”

 

“No one told you not to eat. That was on you.”

 

“Well, excuse me for trying to gain some semblance of control over my life, Damien. This is not normal reasoning. You know, out there, in the real world, where you don’t control every aspect of life?”

 

Damien’s eyes darkened and his voice lowered. “But I do control every aspect in this house. And I control every aspect of you. Now come here, because you don’t want me to come and get you.” 

 

Both angry and afraid, Daan approached. He has been naked since the day he got here, but only now did he realize just how exposed and vulnerable he really was. Before he got to where Damien was standing, Damien strode forward and grabbed Daan’s upper arm and said through gritted teeth, “This way. I wanna see your bottom redden.”

 

He roughly dragged the boy to the long mirror that made up one of the walls of his bedroom. He turned the boy to face him and wrapped an arm of steel around the boy’s waste, bringing him closer and nearly lifting him off his feet. Their eyes bored into each other’s, Daan’s angry and defiant, Damien’s determined and cold. “20 strokes.”

 

Daan did not expect the strike to be so painful. As the first strike sent tongues of fire diagonally across his buttocks, Daan flinched slightly but kept eye contact with his tormenter. At the forth strike, Daan’s mouth opened in a silent, and breathy “Ah.” The next was clearer and resembled a groan. The fifth was too much for Daan to bear. The pain made him recoil, but Damien’s grip was too strong and wouldn’t budge an inch. He instead buried his face in Damien’s chest. In an attempt to escape the subsequent strokes, Daan’s body closed into Damien’s at every strike, as Damien buried his nose in the boy’s hair, all the while watching the boy’s reddening bottom being struck in the mirror before him. The closeness and the feel of Daan’s body began to arouse Damien, and Daan’s attempts at escaping the paddle by getting closer to Damien only made Damien want to prolong the beating. To watch the beautiful boy suffer a bit more, with his musical pained groans and his pale, reddened bottom. To value this semi-voluntary closeness, where the boy isn't being held down, rigid and ready to be violated. 

 

Finally, he released a shaking, sniffling, but not tearful, Daan from his grip. The boy was looking down and backing away. Annoyed, Damien once again roughly grabbed the back of the boy's neck and shook him. "Where are you going? I'm taking you to bed." 

 

"I n-need the bathroom." 

 

"Ok. Clean yourself." Daan knew what that meant. 

 

"Please Damien, enough. Not tonight." 

 

The grip tightened. "Clean yourself, Daan." He let go with a little shove. He watched as the welted bottom shuffled away. 

 

Damien fucked Daan that night. To hurt him, if nothing else. He loved it when they get mouthy. Especially when a gag is not enough punishment for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the late update guys. Real life just gets so hectic sometimes. I will definitely update more often! For now, enjoy, and please comment and subscribe! Thanks!

That little outburst last night cost him. If he learned one thing yesterday, it is that Damien never forgets. He itches to punish. The ballgag in Daan's mouth was proof of that. Damien clearly stated he didn't "let things go", as Daan had put it, as he buckled the big ball into Daan's mouth while his legs painfully pinned Daan's flailing arms to his side. He also took the time to remind Daan how lucky he was that the ball is the only thing he's getting, stating that he wanted Daan to do his chores and also that he likes Daan. He then asked the boy if he wanted to be tied up, because his behavior was calling for it. The boy's struggles ceased and he shook his head no. Damien left him after a big breakfast. 

"Good thing you ate. You can't take that out until lunch. Which is 6 hours from now. I think 6 hours with your jaw stretched like that will teach you to mind what you say. I'd tape it shut but you need a break after that week. Now get to work. I'll be home by dinner." 

Only, he wasn't. 

It took half an hour to figure out how to get the ballgag out to finally be able to eat. Daan lay on his stomach as he would rather not sit with the plug inside him. He couldn't do that with Damien around, but he wasn't about to willingly drive the intruding object deeper inside him than it already was. 

Damien did not come back as he promised. Daan waited at dinner time and there was no sign of him. It was past nine and his agitation was growing. He needed the plug out of his ass. It was getting unbearable. Not that the plug was ever bearable, but still. It was strange. He hadn't known Damien all that long but Damien's day was like clockwork. Especially since he left Daan in situations only he can release him from. Like the damn plug pressing against his prostate. He damn near forgot about that. That is, until he moved an inch. 

He heard something break. And he froze. 

He battled with himself. Should I go see who it is? He thought. But then he reminded himself; only Damien can enter this house. But Damien is a graceful man, and very careful. As he continued thinking, a swaying figure made his way up the stairs, nearly falling with every step. He swayed and grabbed at whatever could keep him standing. 

It was Damien. A piss drunk Damien. Daan could smell the alcohol from where he was standing, and it worried him. Damien was cruel and unpredictable cold sober, what would he be drunk? 

Then their eyes met. There was a rawness in Damien's eyes Daan had never seen before. It was both mesmerising and frightening, much like everything that had to do with Damien. For a whole minute, Daan and Damien stared into each other's eyes, neither speaking nor moving. And then, a second emotion began to rear its head in Damien's eyes. 

Need. 

And from personal experience, Daan could guess what that need was for. At the realization, his eyes widened and he made to back away, run, anything. First he stepped back, careful of the unpredictable, and very large, man before him. His heart sank when Damien took a swaying step forward. 

"C'merrrre, Daan," he slurred. "Don't run from me. I," hiccup, "I-I...." He stopped and stared at the floor for a few seconds and then with renewed determination began to stride towards Daan, quick and agile as a panther. Daan got all of two steps before he was caught. He began to struggle but before he could scream, a firm hand clamped on his mouth. "Shhh, shhh, baby. Sweet Daan. Calm. I won't hurt you." He then swallowed to get his composure and took a deep breath. "I'll take my hand off. Don' ssscream. My head hurts. I don't want thisss..." He squeezed Daan's right butt cheek,"tonight. Well, I wan' it. I always wan' it. B-but I need something else. Juss... Help me to the couch." 

Completely astounded, Daan did as he was told. He stood there and watched the tired drunk man close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Sit." 

After Daan slowly sat down, he suddenly found Damien's head in his lap, and Damien's arms firmly hugging his legs. He was breathing evenly but he wasn't asleep. "I did something bad today. I killed someone innocent. The man did nothing. His stupid wife did. They have a son. I had to kill her. She stole from me. I kill people like her all the time. But I don't kill innocents. The boy has no one." His breath hitched and he let out a sob. "Daan, what do I do?" 

"Take care of the kid," Daan said calmly, even though he was horrified. And also a little unsettled at seeing Damien like this. 

"Hmm?"

"I said take care of the kid. Like you're taking care of Ricky and dad after you took me." 

"Like how?"

"Well, you have money, don't you? Hire someone. Pay for his upkeep. It's the least you can do." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I could do that. That's a great idea." He hugged Daan's legs harder. "I knew you were smart."

"A smart toy," Daan whispered. 

"What?" Damien said, not having heard him. 

"Nothing." 

"Mmm," he said rubbing his face on Daan's thigh. "You're so soft. I think I may be falling for you." 

"How much did you drink?" 

"Take me to bed," he said, seemingly forgetting what he said. "You'll sleep with me. I need to hold you." Damien's Boyce was gentle. "And let's get that plug out of you. As much as I like the idea of it inside you, driving you nuts, I like your ass tight."

Aaaaand he's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Damien is NOT going soft! I can assure you. I am nowhere near done with poor Daan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I am back. Told you this one would be sooner, heh. Please enjoy, comment, and subscribe. Thank you for all the lovely comments in the previous chapter, you guys are amazing.

Daan hadn't woken up this comfortable since he got here. In fact, with his old, spring-filled bed back home, this is the most comfortable morning he's had in a long time. Until he shifted, that is. 

Chastity devices are a nightmare. And Daan's cage was no different. Although, in his "situation", Daan's arousal was near impossible, he was still an 18 year old boy and morning wood was just agonising. 

...18 year old. 

Daan's eyes flew open and he looked around, where his eyes met Damien's. They were sluggish but they were watching him. They had been for the last 10 minutes. 

"You were tossing around in the night." Damien's voice was gravelly and sleep filled. "I had to pin you to me so I can fucking sleep. What were you dreaming about? Tell me while you make some coffee." 

"I don't remember." 

Damien grunted. "Don't remember? Coffeemate's in the third cupboard from the left." 

Making coffee, Daan continued. "I don't remember, but I think I have a pretty good idea what it might have been." 

Biting into some sliced bread, Damien replied, "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. Why didn't you let me toast that? You that hungry?" 

"I like it this way, I hate crumbs. Forget that. Tell me." 

"You." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, you. You're the stuff of nightmares." 

"Hmm." 

Putting the cup in front of Damien, Daan dropped the subject. Damien didn't care if he scared Daan. In fact, according to him on his first night here, that was the plan. He had his coffee and made breakfast in silence. 

They sat to eat together, the silence heavy. "So I scare you, huh?" 

Daan looked up, as calm as anyone could ever be. "You terrify me," he said, in a level voice. 

"I see." There was satisfaction in his voice. But it was a halfhearted, dull satisfaction. 

"Wasn't that your goal? To 'put the fear of God in me'?" 

"Yes. And fuck you. Let's not forget that. You're a little more comfortable." 

Daan shrugged. 

"You're smart." 

"So you've told me." 

"And fresh too. Good with words. You brandish your tongue like a weapon." 

Daan and Damien stared at each other. Then went back to eating. 

As Daan cleaned up, Damien came in with a little box. "Daan come here." 

He opened the box. It contained a mouth guard, like the ones fighters use, but this one was smoother. "Daan, you've been having trouble with your teeth when you suck me. Your performance is getting better but you don't seem to know that a blow job is a toothless affair. If you were someone else, someone less lovely, I'd just have your teeth removed. Quiet, I'm not gonna do that. You will wear these when I require you service me with your mouth. Understood?" 

"What? I'm not wearing them. I'm not gonna wear them." 

"And why not?"

"B-because....well...." 

"I thought we were past this," Damien said, hands on hips. 

"No, we were past me not eating, which you so ingeniously remedied by starving me!" 

"You were getting the nutrition you need through the IV. I'd never let you starve." 

"But you would rape me."

Damien closed in on Daan, towering over him, and backing him into the wall. "If that's what you want to call it, I won't stop you." At Daan's distorting face, Damien held up a hand. "But that's not really what I'd like to talk to you about. I'd like to talk about your father." 

Daan sighed. "What now? Does he have someone else to sell me to?!" 

Damien paused. "Daan, that's not funny. Please don't imply that again or I will punish you."

"Oh for fuck's sake, what is it? Just tell me." 

Damien actually hesitated, as if worried about Daan. "Your father is borrowing again." 

"What?! Is he insane?!" His eyes widened. "Please don't hurt Ricky. Please." He touched Damien's chest with both hands. "Please, Damien." Damien's hands encircled Daan's. 

"Calm down, Daan. I told you the day we met, I don't hurt little kids. Besides, he's not borrowing from me. But I keep an eye on him because I have you." He let go of Daan's hands and went into the bathroom to retrieve a freshly cleaned buttplug. 

"C'mere." When Damien came back with ropes and tape and Daan still hadn't moved, he stood with his hands on his hips, looking, for lack of a better word, somewhat effeminate. "Daan I won't tell you again." 

"Damien please, not now? Please."  
Damien's warning tone was immediate and deafening. "Daan." 

Daan, afraid and hesitant, came closer. Damien, clearly annoyed, grabbed the boy none too gently and began to bind his hands tightly behind him. "I will leave you for a couple hours while I deal with this." 

"Don't hurt my dad, Damien. Please don't hur-mmmmm," his pleas were interrupted by Damien shoving a handkerchief in his mouth. A thin leather belt was tied around his head to keep the handkerchief inside, and his ankle was loosely tied. "I'll be back soon. I'm giving your smart mouth a little time to rest. Use it," he said, clearly amused. 

——

Wilber Crait’s guilt drove him deeper into the hole he put himself in when he lost his wife. He had essentially sold his eldest son. And even worse, he had sold him to one of the most ruthless men in the city. He knew what Damien was doing to his son right this minute. He knew Damien didn’t care that his boy turns 18 today, that his son is smart, independant and dependable. Daan had all but raised and took care of Ricky all the time that he was drowning in a bottle. So he got a job. He became distant. He hadn’t spoken two sentences since Daan was taken. He didn’t feel it was fast enough though. So he came up with a solution. 

Hearing a knock at the door, Wilber opened it without looking outside like he used to. That debt was technically paid and he had little to try to avoid. And was instantly face to face with Damien, the dreaded mountain of a man that took his son. 

“What do you want? What the fuck do you want? Haven’t you taken enough from me?”

Damien forced his way into the house. He plopped down on the springy couch and took out his pre-rolled cigarettes. “I am hearing things, Mr. Crait. And what I hear is not good.”

“Fuck you, Cull.”

“Watch it now. Just because you’re not indebted to me anymore, doesn’t mean you get to talk to me like that. I’m here because when I took your son, it was also an investment. And then I hear you’re borrowing from the Figaroas? Have you learned nothing? Is your gambling that bad?”

“I’m not gambling.”

“Then why the fuck are you borrowing money from a family that has child trafficking on their resume?”

“I-I didn’t know they did.”

“Answer the fucking question, Crait.”

“Because of you!” Wilber screamed. “You, you fucking… you fucking degenerate! You think I want my son, my Esmee’s little boy, anywhere near you?! I wanna pay you back. So I can fix the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“Borrowing from me was a mistake, yes.”

“No. Letting you take him. I’m scum. I’m nothing. I deserved to die that day. I wish you’d torn me limb from limb rather than see you even look in his direction. I am borrowing so I can get him back. And I got a job to pay the Figaroas back. Give me my son back, Damien. I have your money. Give him back to me.”

Even though Damien was fuming, he replied calmly. “No.”

“What?”

“I said,” he stood up. “No.” Coming closer and grabbing Wilber’s throat he continued through gritted teeth. “I like your son. I want to keep your son. Borrowing money was what got you in this mess in the first place. And what got him into it too. You think me having Daan is bad? You don’t pay that money back, the Figaroas take the little one. they got a lot of sick people into that shit. You take that money back and I won’t kill you, Wilber. Keep that job, take care of the little boy, and keep your head down and your mouth fucking shut. I have Daan now and there is nothing you can do but wait. And if I hear of you so much as think of doing something that puts MY boy in danger, yes he’s MY boy now, I will grant your wish and tear you limb from limb. Do you understand?”

With tears in his eyes, Wilber nodded and sunk down when Damien let go of him. “I will leave you now. Daan will be worried.”

When Damien left, Wilber spoke to the room. “My boy….”

——

Damien entered his home and immediately heard an expectant Daan upstairs intelligibly calling for him. The gag wasn’t all the restricting and he could hear Daan call his name. He enjoyed that sound. Too much. He stayed at the foot of the stairs for a couple of minutes, just listening to Daan scream. He then ascended the flight slowly, until his beauty came into view. 

“‘Ammiemm,” he said. 

“Hmm? Talking to me?”

He nodded visibly distressed. 

“You wanna ask me something?”

Nod.

“You wanna ask if I hurt your dad.”

Nod. Daan also tried getting the leather belt off with his shoulder or just to indicate to Damien that he wanted it off. 

“Stop that, it’ll come off when I want it off. Listen. I dealt with it. No, I didn’t hurt your dad, but he won’t be borrowing any more.” Coming closer, he crouched in front of the boy and removed the belt and the handkerchief. “Thirsty?”

Moisture completely sucked out of his mouth, Daan croaked, “Yes. W-what about Ricky?”

“He seems fine. I didn’t see him, but Wilber seems to be taking good care of him.”

“T-thank you.”

“Now on the matter of those mouthpieces…”

“I don’t want to wear them, Damien.”

“You will if you don’t want to be punished. You wear them or I’ll tan your hide. You really haven’t experienced a real punishment, Daan, and I’m getting tired of it. You’ll be feeling my cane soon. You’ll wear them when I say, understood?”

“Yeah,” Daan said, angry tears in his eyes. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. When Damien opened the door, he came face to face with James, his sister’s bodyguard and Jason and Dave, Callum’s shadows, carrying an unconscious Callum. 

“Hello, Sir. Sorry to bother you.”

“That’s alright, James. Something the matter?”

“Mrs. Cull-Drüm’s water broke early and she has forbidder Mr. Drüm from leaving the house while she delivers the baby. We had to subdue him when he learned he wouldn’t be allowed to be there for the birth and she was wondering if it were possible for Mr. Drüm to be kept here for the day.”

“Delilah knows I don’t like people in my home.”

“We are all aware, Sir, but it is a necessity. He is a handful and I will leave Jason and Dave to guard the perimeter. We are to inform you that Mrs. Cull-Drüm approves of any method you wish to keep her husband restrained or subdued. She understands that this is a great favour she asks.”

Damien begrudgingly agreed. “Very well. You may chain him to one of the rings in the wall in the upstairs living room. Do not touch anything, least of all my boy.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Drüm is pronounced "Droom". Hope you enjoyed it! Til next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! So sorry for the late post, real life sucks! I just wanna assure you that this is a fic that WILL be finished. I will NOT abandon it! Anyhow, enjoy!

Hearing a commotion, Daan tried to see what was going on. As he stretched his neck, he saw two men drag an unconscious figure up the stairs. He looked familiar and as they brought him closer, he remembered the sullen man that was with Damien's sister. There was a small blood stain on his dishevelled dress shirt that sullied the expensive looking garment. 

They propped him up against a wall near Daan as he began to come to. One of the men's phones began to ring and he answered it. 

"Shit," he said. "We gotta go with Mrs. Cull-Drüm." 

"Why?" The other one said. "Doesn't she have James with her? Something the matter?" 

"Yeah. Press and there's not enough security detail. The baby's early." 

"I know the baby's early, Jason. Dammit!" 

"We gotta tell Mr. Cull." 

"What about Happy-Go-Husband over here?" 

"No time. Mr. Cull's home is safe. Just leave him, he'll be out for a while." 

He wasn't. 

About 20 minutes after they left, Callum was fully away and assessing his surroundings. He finally looked at Daan, who was still in shock at the rapid events. 

"You're the new one," said Callum. He was surprisingly calm. 

"I-I'm sorry?" 

"Damien's new boy. This is his place right?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"Wow. It's a little less fancy than I expected. Still fancy though. You know, I've never seen the inside of this place. Not once since I been here." He paused. "What's your name again, kid?" 

"Daan." 

"Daan. I say it right?" Daan nodded. "Daan, you mind getting me a glass of water? My mouth's bleeding and I'm parched." 

"I would, mister..." 

"Call me, Callum." 

"Callum. I would but..." Daan shrugged to indicate his restraints. 

"Well come over here. I'll untie you." 

Daan hesitated. "Daan, I'm not gonna bite. And if Damien says something, I'll tell him I did it." 

Somehow, Daan got to where Callum was and the man untied him. He went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of cold water. 

After he drank the whole glass in one go, Callum looked at Daan. "Daan, can I ask you for a favour?" 

"Um yeah, sure. If I can do it..." There's not much I can do, he thought. 

"That...thing on your ankle. I know what it is. Delilah made me wear one when I tried to leave her. I need you to give me your ankle, Daan." 

Daan swallowed. "What? Why?" 

"Daan, my baby is going to be born soon. I need to be there. If I can convince Damien to take me, I can see my baby being born. I know there's no phone here. But," he explained, "if I tamper with the lock on the ankle bracelet, Damien will know and he will get here as soon as he can. All I want is the chance to see my baby." Before Daan could protest, Callum continued, "I know you're afraid of Damien's reaction. Look, I'll tell him I forced you. I can, really, but I don't want to. If you help me, I'll owe you big." Daan stared at him. "Please." 

Slowly, Daan approached him and gave him his ankle. Callum smiled a magnificent, shiny smile. "Thank you, Daan. Thank you so much." He got a bobby-pin out of his pocket and used it to disturb the lock. After a few shoves, Daan felt a short but painful electric shock which made him cry out in pain. "Oh! Sorry. So sorry. Kinda forgot about that," said Callum guiltily. "It's done, no more, I promise. We just wait for Damien."

About 15 minutes later, they heard a furious Damien barge into the townhouse and slam the door. He climbed the stairs, looking around for Daan, who he thinks has attempted escape. "DAAN!!" 

"Damien," said Callum in a calm voice. A frantic Damien looked at him. "I'm sorry, Daan had nothing to do with this. I made him." 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Drüm?!" 

He stood up. Only now did Daan realise how similar in size the two men were, even though Damien was a little bigger. He was 3 inches taller and looked to have about 50 pounds on the other man. Callum, however, was more muscle-bound and compact, him being a a fighter and all. Even with his current inactivity, his body was cut like a prize fighter. “I need to go to that hospital, Damien.”

“So you touch my boy?! You wanna die?!”

“I didn’t mean him harm. I just wanted to get you here. I wanna see my baby, Damien. Please.”

“Delilah said you stay here until she’s home. You’re hers, not mine. You’re staying here.”

Callum squared up to the man, looking him in the eye, determined and cold. “I am going to that hospital, Damien.”

Standing his ground against an undefeated, albeit semi-retired, fighter, Damien warned, “You sure you wanna do this, Drüm?”

“This is my baby we’re talking about, Damien. This could be the only source of happiness in my miserable life. And I wanna raise her right. Please.”

“Sorry. Not in my hands. Delilah’s wishes.”

Callum swung and it caught Damien in the temple. It sent him to his knee. It was all over because even before Damien’s knee hit the floor he had his handgun out. A handgun Daan’s never seen. Had he always had it in that jacket? He pointed the gun squarely at Callum’s chest. 

“Now, Callum, sit down, before you make this any worse on yourself. Be alive to raise that child.” Resigned, Callum sat down and had his head in his hands as Damien chained his neck to the wall. The chain was long but was so thick, it was barely escapable. 

He then turned his attention onto a frightened Daan. Retrieving a ballgag and the same restraints from before, he bound Daan tightly, hands and ankles, and moved to shove the ball in Daan’s mouth. 

Daan moved his head. “No, wait!”

A frowning Damien grabbed the boy’s hair to shove the ball in and silence any protest. “No, wait, just listen to me.”

Hand still in the boy’s hair, Damien bit out, “What?”

Checking that Callum wasn’t listening, head still in his hands, he whispered, “Let me talk to him.”

“What?” Damien brought the ball back up. 

“Just wait a fucking second. Hear me out. That man is determined to see his daughter. Very little will stop him from trying to escape. Let me talk to him. Distract him. Don’t you want your sister’s birthing to go seamlessly? Trust me, nothing will get a father to give up their child.”

“Like your father gave you up?”

Damien almost regretted what he said for the momentary hurt in Daan’s eyes. Daan then wore a cold expression. “That was unnecessary. Just let me distract the man.”

Damien let go of Daan’s hair. “This better work. If it doesn’t, he gets sedated, and you get gagged. Understood?” Daan nodded. 

Damien stood up to leave. “Oh and Callum? Delilah is having the baby in the next few days. For that punch, which she’ll know about, I’m sure she will want to stay for a few more days at the hospital. I guess the baby will have to wait to see you. And your spot in the bunker is always waiting for you.” He looked at Daan. “You shouldn’t have touched my boy.”


	13. Chapter 13

__After observing the altercation, Callum eyed Daan, fidgeting and working. "He'd have smacked you for that. Why didn't he?"

 

"He's smacks me plenty, don't you worry."

 

"But he didn't just now."

 

Daan finally looked at Callum. He didn't say anything for a while. He then said resentfully, "He smacks me when he fucks me."

 

"You know what I mean. I bet he paddles you, spanks you, even whips you, but when's the last time he smacked you for something you did?"

 

Daan did know what he meant. Damien did not have to listen to what Daan said, he had made their relationship and dynamic too clear, but he did. And the way Daan spoke to him was not a way Damien would appreciate.

 

"He just likes what I said."

 

"He likes you. I seen how he treated the others. Once, he brought one of them to dinner at the main house. The boy was on a leash. Every time he spoke, made a sound even, he was hit. And it wasn't minced either. And it's the same with the others. But you're different. I can sense it."

 

"He thinks I'm smart", Daan said, incredulously. If he hadn't been tied, he'd have done the quotation sign.

 

"Hah! He's probably right. See, he's a character. He's not your typical man. He has his ups and downs. But I'll give him something. He protects his family."

 

Daan, wishing to keep Callum occupied, continued, "What about Delilah?"

 

"Oh she's a whole other story. She's the white picket fence, settle down type. But if you'd told me 7 years ago what my life would be like now, I wouldn't have believed it."

 

"Why didn't she let you go to the hospital with her?"

 

Callum looked at Daan and smiled wryly. "That's Delilah for you, kid. She likes to fuck with me. Either that, or it's something she thinks I did. She can be quite... Paranoid. I just don't want her to do something that'll jeopardise the pregnancy. She takes it as me telling her what to do."

 

"How did this even happen? How did we get here?" Daan said, disbelief making his voice almost a whisper.

 

"We got in with the wrong people, I guess."

 

"I didn't." Daan was sullen as he remember that he was here through no fault of his own. In fact, quite the opposite. He had been the reason those payments came in on time. "This is my father's fault."

 

"Oh yeah, Delilah told me. For what it's worth, kid, I'm sorry."

 

Daan wiped the only tear that fell away from his face. "Well," he said, almost cheerfully. "You know how I got here. Tell me your story."

 

"Ah, well, I was a fighter, as you know. Fought for the biggest companies in the world." At this point, Callum's voice showed that he was lost in his memories already. He looked away as he told the story. "I had this fight, right? This Hungarian guy has me in an arm-bar, and for the life of me, I couldn't get him to budge. He dislocated my shoulder and tore some ligaments. I still finished the fight," he said with a humorless laugh.

 

"That was you?"

 

"You know me?"

 

"No, my life didn't allow me time for TV and sports. Some boys at school were talking about how awesome it was, though."

 

Callum smiled. "Well, if you ever see them again, don't tell them what happened to me. After the fight, they showed my team hundreds of surgeons but they wanted the best. And the best..."

 

"Was Delilah."

 

"Yep. God, she was beautiful. I fell for her instantly. She was amazing. And she saved my career. She also will go on to halt it, but anyway. In no time, we were dating. We were one of them 'it couple' types. The successful fighter and the famous surgeon. Press has a field day. The next Brangelina. Then," his voice became sullen, "then things got strange. I wasn't allowed to leave the house sometimes, which eventually became almost always. She was jealous. She was demanding. It was a nightmare. And she always had those three stooges around. I'd've left long ago if it weren't for them. Hell, I tried. They dragged me back every time. And every time, that bunker was waiting for me." Daan looked on with horror. "She can be a real monster, you know. I wouldn't see anyone for weeks. I barely ever was allowed to eat and when I did, it was tasteless. I always fought back when they got rough with me. She likes that though. Then they'd close the lights. All of them. For days. I'm scared of the dark now. I sleep with a nightlight." He suddenly chuckled. "I am a grown man, who has put world renowned fighters in comas, and I sleep with a nightlight. All because my loving wife literally keeps me in the dark."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you with all that. Nothing I go through will ever compare to what you are going through. I get clothes, at least. Fancy ones too. Oh and the thing keeping me here is a beautiful woman who likes to take it rough."

 

Daan actually smiled. "We're both in the shitter, Callum. It's ok."

 

"Well, we can agree on that. But do you know what the worst part is? The worst thing she's done? You heard the story of that fight. Even broken, I never gave up. But Delilah... She sucked the fight right out of me. She made me give up." He paused and his breath hitched. "I'm never leaving here."

 

"H-hey, don't say that."

 

"No, I.... I'm never going to leave. Even if I can. I have a child now. I didn't have a dad growing up. I'll be damned if that happens to my baby. And you think I'll leave my child in this hellhole alone? Heh, nah. I'll just come up with an excuse for why mummy is telling Jason to beat up daddy." He actually giggled then, eyes starting to tear.

 

"You're gonna be a good dad, Callum."

 

"I hope so, Daan." He lay down and closed his eyes. "Is it ok if I sleep?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"I don't wanna just leave you like this."

 

"It's ok. Really. Go to sleep."

 

"Thank you, Daan. For making this easier."

 

After a few minutes of silence, Daan had thought Callum was sleeping, until he suddenly spoke, his speech slurred. "I still love her, you know."

 

"Hmm?" Daan exclaimed, startled.

 

"Delilah. I still love her. I fell for her hard, well, the person she was in the beginning. That feeling doesn't just go away. Does that make me crazy?"

 

"No," Daan said wistfully. "No, it doesn't."

Dad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! Finally! This month had been HELL! Don't get your Masters, kids! Haha, I am so happy to be back and I WILL be updating more often. Enjoy, and remember, this story is both unpredictable and far from over so subscribe and comment and keep reading!

The softness around him was one he rarely felt. The comfort, however, was another thing entirely. Daan moaned as he stretched, feeling the soft texture of the duvet that was now off his body. Wait…duvet? Bed? Comfort? 

Daan’s eyes shot open and he was immediately eye-to-eye with Damien. “Morning.”

Daan’s eyes betrayed his confusion, as Damien smiled. “You fell asleep right before they came for Callum.” Daan was looking around. Something was missing. “You know, Callum was right.”

“A-about what?”

“You. You saved me and my sister a lot of grief.” 

Before Daan could answer, he was silenced with a kiss. Damien had never kissed him before. And he’d never been kissed like that before. This was very strange. He actually found himself.... responding. At this point, he would've killed for some tenderness, even from his tormenter. 

He was so lost in the kiss, he missed the clicking of a bottle. But that euphoria was cut short. Damien was turning him over. He broke the kiss and pushed at Damien's chest and was instantly turned onto his stomach and held close. 

"Shhh, I'll make it good," Damien whispered, palming the boy's slowly growing cock, with slick fingers. 

Wait, that's what was missing! In his confusion, he forgot the weight of the missing chastity cage. It felt almost strange but it felt great. It felt like freedom. And now it was being stroked... by Damien. His frustration beat his pride though, and he lost himself in the relief. 

The next thing he knew was Damien's hardness entering his hole. As usual, it hurt, but the fist around his length had stopped stroking and was now squeezing and Daan wanted it to start again more than anything. 

Damien was now inside him and he suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure, one he hadn't felt before. Damien started to move and he felt the jolt again, which actually made him jump and.... moan. 

Everything stopped and he heard a chuckle behind him. Damien had heard him. "I know, sweet boy," he whispered. "Just let me." 

That's when it all started again, the thrusting, the pleasuring from behind, and the strokes. It started to get faster and the faster it got, the louder Daan's moans were. And at certain intervals, Damien, frustratingly squeezed the head of Daan's cock, making him groan. 

Then it finally came. Thunderous release. Daan came into Damien's hand, his heart racing and his breathing ragged and fast. Damien let him go, and he slumped forward onto the bed, eyes rolling to the back of his head, in obvious pleasure. 

Damien chuckled again and kissed Daan deeply, who limply kissed him back. He then kissed Daan's neck and nibbled on his earlobe. "Nothing changes", he whispered. "But if you're good we might do this again." 

That got Daan's attention. And he hated himself. He'd just submitted to Damien. And for what? An orgasm. He looked at Damien half with resentment and half with betrayal. 

He felt a slap onto his ass. "Get into the shower so I can lock you up again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Told you this chapter would be in sooner. This chapter is quite dark but was an absolute pleasure to write. As always, feel free to comment and subscribe!

Damien looked around. "Hmm, everything is clean. You've been doing a great job maintaining the house, I'll give you that much. And your cooking unrefined but very good. Well, I suppose you have no chores today." Damien didn't look at Daan's relieved face because he was deep in thought, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

 

"Well, I don't want to leave you idle. Hmm, any suggestions?"

 

"I, ahem, I could read. Do something with that. I know how to do taxes. Even though my dad never paid them."

 

"You do, really? Huh, yet again you surprise me. But wait a minute, how did you learn of your dad didn't pay them?"

 

"I used to handle a few neighbour's taxes for a few quid. Every little counts, you know?"

 

"Ah I see. But unfortunately, I already have a guy for that. Harvard man, him, and he costs quite a bit of money. I don't want him out of work to do, heh." He thought for a few moments. "Well, I haven't used it in a while", he murmured to himself. "Stay here, I'd love to see you in it. Don't move." He said those words as he walked out. Daan held back a retort about how he had nowhere to go.

 

There was a huge ruckus and Damien finally came back into the room, dragging, rather impressively, a large black box. It looked like a coffin.

 

"This is the coffin," well what do you know? "You're going in there for the day."

 

Daan's eyes widened in fear as his body froze in place. He watched Damien unlock the padlock, a padlock!, and open the lid. The inside was lined with what looked like purple silk. There were wires, tubes, and straps filling the box that looked as scary as the coffin did.

 

Damien saw the look of fear on Daan's face and smirked. "Why don't you come take a look?" Daan took an unconscious step back and shook his head, after which an annoyed Damien strode over and steered Daan to the coffin with a handful of hair. When he stopped close to the coffin, he didn't let go of Daan's hair but leaned his head onto his chest.

 

Damien shushed Daan, who was oddly silent but whose eyes were welling up and let go of him to dig out a pair of tight mittens. "Make a fist." He repeated himself loudly when he wasn't obeyed. A frightened Daan brought his shaking fists up. The mitts where leather and tight, keeping his hand in a fist, with almost no leeway. Damien then dug out a handful of leather straps. The first two were relatively small ones that went tightly around his thighs and that buckled his wrists to them. The next ones were three straps that went over his upper body, chest and all, to further secure Daan's arms to his sides. They were tight over his ribcage.

 

"Sit," Damien commanded as he dug out more straps.

 

"Damien, p-please..."

 

"Sit!" Commanded Damien, his voice impatient and angry.

 

Not very balanced, it was awkward the way Daan sat. The moment Daan sat, Damien wrenched his legs together, securing them with four thick straps that were so tight, they dipped into the boy's legs. One strap at the ankles, one below the knee, one above the knee and one on the upper thighs.

 

"Please, Damien. Please don't," said Daan brokenly. "I'm so scared."

 

"I want you scared, Daan. I want you silent. I want you blind. I want you lost, not knowing what'll happen next. This is not going to be a pleasant experience for you, Daan. Because I want it that way. You'll be gasping for air that only I can give you and release that you don't deserve. Now get on your stomach."

 

Daan obeyed, reluctantly, his lip quivering with the urge to weep. "Stick your ass up a little." Daan didn't dare disobey and did as he was told. He felt a cold, hard, slick object slide into his hole as he groaned at the intrusion. "Turn around and sit on your ass."

 

"I-I can't."

 

"You can and you will. Sit up, Daan."

 

With difficulty, Daan did as he was told, surprised at the wire that appeared to come out of his ass. Damien then retrieved a condom and dropped something in it and put the condom onto Daan's cock making the head press against the little metal cylinder. Damien then securely taped the condom into Daan's cock with thin electric tape.

 

"Look at me", when Daan did, Damien continued. "On your cock is a vibrator. It'll be on all the time I'm gone. I'll be gone for about 8 hours, and yes, you'll be in there the whole 8 hours." At Daan's quickened breath and wide eyes, Damien huffed laughingly and continued, "concentration, Daan. And this isn't even the worst part. The vibrator will be on, all 8 hours. The thing in your ass is metal. It will electrocute you for 5 straight minutes every hour." He grinned. "Five minutes of pure hell. Usually, I like ten minutes, but the level I'm giving you is high. Now, it's ok to buck and struggle, the straps won't budge. I only wish I can hear you scream."

 

Daan let out a sob. "Please..."

 

"Hush now, sweetheart, save your breath. You'll need it." He drew the boy closer, who was basically dead weight at this point and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna gag you, that's nothing new. But I control everything in that box. You cum when I say, you hurt when I say... You breathe when I say. See this? This is a gas mask. I have a remote that connects to this box. When I wish, the tube attached to the gas mask blocks the air and you won't be breathing. Who can make you breathe, Daan? Tell me. Come now, tell me so I'll be nice and let you breathe."

 

Daan was weeping and hyperventilating at this point. "Y-y-you.."

 

"Who controls your breathing, Daan, tell me?

 

"Y-you d-do. P-please" he sobs, "please l-let me...."

 

"Shhh, doll. Hush now. Without me, you'll die in this box. Do you want to die, Daan?"

 

"N-no."

 

"If anything happens to me, you die. But I'd never let that happen, hmm? You're so precious to me, Daan. So special and precious. Now open up." Damien shoved a rag into Daan's mouth and taped it in, wrapping the boy's head. "Come on, let's get you into your coffin."

 

When Daan was in there, additional straps were added to secure him to the box, so he couldn't move a millimetre. "The mask will go on now. The eyes are blacked out, but the box is dark, so you won't notice." The mask on, Damien turned on the bullet vibrator and watched as Daan yelped and started to writhe, as much as he could in his restraints. "I've started the timer. 8 hours and this will be over. The plug will electrocute you at the thirty-minute mark of every hour. I will stop your breathing whenever I want, so you can't expect that. I'd also like to tell you that I'll be thinking of you here, suffering, all day and I'll be hard as a rock. You don't know what you do to me, Daan. I wish I could stay and watch you as all this happens. But alas, duty calls." He closed the lid to the sound of Daan's sobs.

 

That breathing stuff was utter nonsense. He would never risk accidentally suffocating someone as precious to him as Daan. And Daan is plenty precious to him. But Daan didn't need to know that. No, he thought. Let Daan be afraid. Let Daan believe that his life is in Damien's hands. It was, technically, but something about his boy laying in that box, thinking that every breath he takes may be the one before Damien exercises his power over him, made Damien want to cum in his pants.

 

Even at work, he could think of little else than Daan in that box. Daan, coming. Daan, in pain. Daan, afraid and hysterical. He looked at the aid that was talking to him. She was pretty enough, not as pretty as Daan, no, no one's as pretty as his Daan. He grabbed her and her giggle annoyed him as he dragged her into his office's bathroom and forced her onto her knees. She was saying something with a smile but he told her to shut up and suck. As she sucked, all he thought about was Daan. He thought about him in that box and it wasn't long until he nutted in her mouth. The slut swallowed every drop. The moment he finished, he pushed her away and she stumbled. He didn't hear what she said. He didn't care. She was just a mouth. She wasn't Daan, in fact, she was a poor substitute.

 

Throughout the day, he willed time to go faster, so he can go back to the boy in the coffin. He kept wondering how many times had Daan come? Does he know that it'll be a while til he comes again? Was he a screamer or a sobber when his ass was electrocuted? If he was a screamer, was the rag enough to muffle his screams? It he was a sobber, would his begging and crying be the least bit intelligible? They were all questions occupying his mind entirely, leaving no space for the work he's supposed to be doing. After 6 hours, he gave up and went home. He didn't care about the work that was supposed to be done. He didn't care about his appointments, his obligations, or his collection rounds. Official or criminal, all work was now in the back of his mind.In the forefront, was Daan.

 

I'm coming, Daan. Suffer for me a little longer, sweet boy. I'm coming to watch you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? *evil smile*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I REALLY hope you like this chapter, guys! Please feel free to comment and subscribe!

Damien stood at the door to his room, watching the black box. He ignored his vibrating phone, messages telling him of his undoubtedly expensive speeding tickets. He was transfixed by the box. No sound was coming from it, which worried him a little. But that worry quickly subsided. Six hours in that box, one could only scream so much. He wondered what it looked like in there, and almost dared not find out. But his cock stirred and he had to.

 

Damien approached the box slowly, eyes wide with manic need and lust like he has never felt before. He touched the box lightly, so Daan wouldn’t feel it. And he suddenly opened the lid. There he was. His boy. Just as he had left him. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his heavy, fearful breathing was only interrupted by his surprised yelp. Damien looked at the pale chest rising and falling with urgency. He knelt and touched it, and the body beneath his hand flinched. He shushed the boy and lay a soothing hand on the frightened body.

 

As he began to unbuckle the straps binding the boy, he noticed Daan’s wet crotch. “Did you piss yourself?” Daan slowly shook his head and so Damien laughed softly. “Did you come then?” Hesitantly, Daan nodded. “When I take the gag out, you can tell me how many times.”

 

He finished unstrapping Daan from the coffin and took out the plug in his ass, along with the condom holding the vibrating egg to his cock. Only removing 3 straps from his body, leaving Daan’s body only less tightly immobile as it was before, he lifted the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen counter. Leaning Daan’s body back onto the counter, he began to hungrily lick the boy’s nipples. He enjoyed Daan’s moans of discomfort and they only encouraged him. He took the boy’s cock in his hand and pinched it until had no choice but to struggle wildly. Well, as wildly as he could. This drove Damien over the edge. He turned Daan’s body around and bent him over the kicthen counter.

 

As he unsheathed his length, he explained to Daan, with a handful of hair holding his head up. “Tied legs make you tighter. As if you needed that, pure boy.”

 

He ravished Daan that night. He finished on kitchen counter, then left Daan cum dripping from his ass on the floor, unable to move or see or speak. He then came back after lighting a fire, already rejuvenated, and dragged him to the fireplace to have him again….and again and again. The last time was on the bed. The blindfold came off, and soon the gag, and finally most of the straps. That last one was magical….to Damien. To Daan, it was the finale to a series of humiliation and debauchment.

 

He leaned back against the headboard, knees loosely tucked. And Damien looked at him. For the first time that day, Damien actually looked at Daan and saw him. He was catatonic, looking at a spot on the bedroom floor. Damien almost felt guilty at his blinding lust. Then he reminded himself that Daan was his property. But he couldn’t shake the feeling. He couldn’t shake the feeling of the almost-guilt at what just happened. He knew the coffin was a difficult thing to go through, that’s part of why he loved it, but his Daan was special. Daan was clean. Pure.

 

Shit.

 

“You’re claustrophobic aren’t you?”

 

Daan nodded, not looking at Damien.

 

“Come here.”

 

Daan looked up suddenly, his face twisted in pain. “Please enough. Please.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Daan frantically shook his head. “N-no. No. No. No. No.”

 

Damien got up and after a couple of seconds of shuffling away, Daan was caught.

 

He screamed as he was dragged by his arm. “No! Damien, please!”

 

They were in the bathroom and a weeping Daan was trying weakly to get Damien’s grip off his arm, knowing it was useless.

 

“Shh, boy,” Damien’s voice was gentle. “We’re getting you cleaned up.”

 

Daan, still crying, pulled at his arm. “You’re going to FUCK me! I KNOW you will!”

 

“Shhh, no I won’t. Get in the shower, Daan. The water is nice and hot.”

 

He pulled the resisting boy and after Damien almost slipped on the wet floor he roughly pulled the boy’s hair and clamped a hand on his mouth, pinning him to the wall. “I said hush. Now, you will be quiet and I will wash you. It’s been a long day. If I wanted to fuck you, I will. Nothing you can do about it. But I said I wouldn’t, so you should accept what you get and shut your pretty little mouth before I fill it. Understand?” Daan, terrified, nodded and Damien removed his hand.

 

“Turn around. We’ll do your ass first.”

 

Damien mechanically washed the boy from his head to his toes. It was hard to believe that this was the man so taken by lust only a few hours earlier. There was nothing sexual about the way he washed the boy. When he finished, he said, “Stand there. I’ll do myself. If you move, I’ll smack you so hard, my come will come out of your eyes.”

 

He wasn’t two minutes into washing himself when he felt Daan’s weeping body touch his. Daan’s forehead was at his chest, but he kept his hands and arms to his side. Daan was too proud, but Damien knew what it meant. Daan wanted Damien to hold him. And by God, he wasn’t going to pass this up.

 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller, delicate body as it shook with sobs. He stroked the boy’s wet hair and he just stood there with Daan, under the steaming stream.

 

Daan then looked up, and Damien was transfixed by his sad eyes. “Damien?”

 

He paused and then whispered. “Please don’t put me in there again.”

 

He sighed and gently touched the boy’s chin. “What did we say about demands? I can do what I want with you.”

 

“I’m not demanding, Damien. I’m…..begging.”

 

Damien’s eyes softened and he hugged the boy to him. He kissed the top of his head and said, “Just this. Just… this.”

 

Ok, Daan. You win this time. This time and only this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back! Another relatively dark chapter. Please feel free to comment and subscribe! I'll try to finish this faster! It's far from over, but it WILL be finished!

"I'm sorry, Delilah. I'm not gonna do that." Damien had been arguing with his sister over the phone for over 10 minutes now. "I know you'd take that and run. I should've never let your boys in." Pause. "Look, sis, I'm the last person to dictate to you. But you just had the baby. You can't go off to god-knows-where and leave her with Callum. I know that Callum can handle it. Yes, I know you have to support the family. If you'd listen to me, you wouldn't have to. You don't need to work."

 

There was a long pause. "I don't want that baby in my house. I don't want anyone in my house."

 

Delilah then said something that angered Damien. "Fuck!" He threw his phone at the wall. It shattered.

 

Daan didn't know whether he wanted to ask or not. He went back to his sweeping, but kept an eye on a pacing Damien. "Daan, come here."

 

Damien still fucked Daan every day. No matter the little tender moments which Damien showed Daan, he was still insatiable. Damien was a sex addict. And a sadistic one. But it wasn't as malicious as before. He held Daan after, but Daan suspected that it wasn't for his comfort that he did that. Damien truly thirsted for Daan. He was nearly always touching him, caressing, smelling his hair.

 

Daan stood up and cautiously walked to Damien, who had sat down on the couch. "On your knees." When Daan hesitated, Damien firmly stated, "Sit." Afraid as always, Daan obeyed.

 

"Daan, look at me." Daan looked up at Damien, who was about to say something until he saw Daan look up at him. He kissed Daan so hard it was almost violent. When he was done, he said, "My sister is going away for a week. A private patient of hers needs surgery. She's asked that Callum and her baby spend their days here. She doesn't want Callum to have free range of the manor. I don't know why. I wouldn't have allowed it but she called in a favour. You'll do your chores and duties as normal but if Callum needs help, you will provide it. Understood?"

 

Daan nodded. "You know how to take care of kids, yes?" Daan nodded again.

 

"I've never taken care of any so young though. I took care of Ricky when we were younger and some neighbourhood kids for spare change. But I'll try my best."

 

When Callum arrived, he looked sullen. They met him at the door and he wasn't carrying the baby. Delilah then walked in holding the child. "Ok, Damien. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it." Damien only grunted in response. "Callum", she firmly called.

 

He came to stand in front of her to take the baby. "I'll miss you."

 

"You shouldn't go." His voice was quiet.

 

"Callum", she said angrily.

 

He immediately recoiled. "Sorry."

 

"Give the baby to Damien's boy." When he did, she slowly approached Callum and kissed him. It was a good kiss. But there was no passion. A woman kissing property, and a man resigned.

 

She looked at Damien. "Does your boy have to be naked around my baby?"

 

Damien looked at her threateningly. "Don't push it, Delilah. You've already gone far enough."

 

She resignedly put her hands up. "Alright, alright. But..."

 

"But nothing. Your baby is safe. And if you don't trust Daan and me, your husband is here too."

 

"Speaking of", she reached up to caress her husband's stubble, "We've agreed to behave, yes, Callum?"

 

Callum nodded begrudgingly, not looking at anyone. "Say it, Callum."

 

When Callum was quiet still, she ran her nails down his cheek harshly. "If... if I misbehave, Damien will out me back in my place."

 

"Nothing sexual, Damien."

 

"I have my Daan." My Daan.

 

"But don't baby him."

 

"I won't."

 

She looked at her husband. "I love you." She left after he muttered the same. 

 

——————

The baby was a breath of fresh air, despite her diapers being nothing of the sort. Callum was hopeless when it came to the babe. He diapered wrong. He fed wrong. He even carried her wrong. Daan and Callum tried and tried that first day, until they got it right. And all the while, Damien didn’t come near them. He was acting strange. Acting….distant. The man was already aloof but… he wouldn’t come near them. In fact, he was actively avoiding them.

 

After a couple days, Daan gave the sleeping baby to Callum and went to speak to Damien, who was about to go out. He approached the grumpy man cautiously. “D-Damien?”

 

“Yes, Daan?”

 

“Um… don’t you wanna hold your niece?”

 

Damien slowly turned towards Daan, and Daan’s terror came alive. It was the slowness of the turn that made his heart skip. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean….”

 

“Didn’t mean to tell me what to do?”

 

“No, no, I’m not, I promise. I was just thinking you’d like to.”

 

Damien grabbed Daan. “You know what I like. I tell you what I like. Did I tell you I’d like this?”

 

Daan shook his head. He couldn’t trust himself to speak. “Then shut up about it, or I’ll shut you up. Understood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

——————————

 

Callum looked at the coming Daan. When he first met the kid, he was just another one of Damien’s concubines. But he’s actually come to like the kid. He was lithe but his steps were soft and his face was kind. He’d rather Daan be around his daughter than any of those other wolves around here, even though he was butt naked.

 

Daan’s face was sour when he came back. “What’s his problem?” Daan grumbled. “All I asked was if he wanted to hold her.”

 

“Damien’s a mystery, Daan. I don’t think you’ll have time to really figure him out.”

 

Daan suddenly looked Callum, green eyes a little hurt. “I don’t wanna figure him out. I want him to stop hurting me.”

 

“He won’t.” At Daan’s blaming expression, he added, “What? You want me to lie to you? You’re mature enough to know that he stops when you start to bore him. And I don’t see that happening soon.”

 

Daan sighed. “Gimme the baby.”

 

 

—————————

Daan was just about to open the door to let Callum and the baby out, when it opened. A glossy eyed Damien entered, grabbing Daan’s arm and waving the rest out as he dragged Daan up the stairs. His grip, as usual, hurt. When they got to the fireplace, Damien flung Daan onto the floor and sat on the couch, looking into the fire. Drunk. Damien was drunk again.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, and Daan dared not move. Damien suddenly looked at Daan, with a raw, undecipherable look. “I _hate_ babies.”

 

Daan’s eyes widened as Damien got up and approached him slowly. He was frozen in place. He grabbed Daan’s upper arms and stood him up, spitting the next words in his face, his breath stinking of alcohol. “That woman. She didn’t have a miscarriage.” The grip on his arms tightened and Damien licked Daan’s earlobe before whispering, “I….. kicked her.” He then looked at Daan’s horrified face. His next words were broken, almost childlike. “I…. was angry. She lied to me. Sh…she lied to me. You understand? Daan, you understand, right?”

 

Daan’s nod was frightened and frantic. “Good”, he whispered, teeth clenched. “Because if you tell anyone, I will _fucking_ kill you.” He shoved him down, and went into his room alone, leaving Daan stunned, afraid, and in pain, to sleep by the fireplace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it's to make a point. This will pay off! Feel free to comment and do subscribe!

When Damien woke up, his head was killing him. He felt the bed for Daan’s warm body, and found it empty. Frenzied, he sat up and called for him. When no answer came, he left his bed, noticing that he was still in his clothes from the previous day. He found the boy by the fireplace, cooing at the baby. 

“I called you.” Damien’s voice was tired, but boomed as usual. 

“Callum’s in the bathroom. I couldn’t leave her.”

“Put her down.”

“Damien..”

“Put her the fuck down. Now.”

With that, Callum, having heard the last sentence, came running, to get the baby out of Daan’s arms. “I’m sorry. I just had to use the bathroom.”

You could cut the tension with the knife. “Daan,” Damien’s voice was oddly calm. “My room, now.”

Damien grabbed Daan as he came into the room and closed the door. He led Daan by the arm into he bathroom and he stripped his clothes. The silence was heavy. Daan picked up the clothes and put them in the laundry basket. The water came on and after a few moments, the bathroom was full of steam. “Get in here, Daan.” Damien began to wash himself and while his body was still soapy, he began to wash Daan as well. He buried his nose in Daan’s neck as he ran his wet hands over his lean body, and breathed a sigh of relief at the feel of his skin. He pushed Daan towards the wall, and began to fondle his bottom. 

“Damien, the baby…”

“Is in another room. Can’t hear. In another world.”

“Damien, please, this is….”

Suddenly, Daan was turned around and a wet and angry Damien was inches from his face. “This is my house. This is MY house. And you are MINE.” He was turned around again and Damien continued his pursuit of release. 

—————————  
Callum looked into the room. He saw Daan then, naked again with his arms around his legs and his head on his knees. Around him was a makeshift ring consisting of a robe’s belt. “Daan?” The boy’s head shot up. “Are you ok?”

“Um, yeah. Relatively.”

“The baby is asleep. You wanna get something to eat?”

Daan hesitated and looked around him. “Damien says I can’t leave this spot.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise. It’s fine. Do you want me to get you something?”

A booming voice came from behind Callum. “Why don’t mind your own business and leave my boy alone?”

“Your boy’s always alone. All I did was offer him some food.”

“Daan is doing a little reflection. He hasn’t been a good boy lately.”

“He’s been taking care of your niece.”

“And that’s not what he’s for.” Daan looked away at that. It stung the way Damien was speaking of him. 

“I think you should be a better uncle.” Daan's voice was small and muffled. 

“Oh, he thinks, does he?” 

“Damien, she’s so sweet. She’s precious. You won’t regret it.” He looked up hopefully. “P-please?”

Damien tilted his head. He looked so sweet. So lovely. “Ok. I’ll try.” He came nearer, crouched, and held Daan’s chin. “If you leave this circle, I’ll smack you. It’s been a while since you got slapped on that mouth. Must be why it’s been running so much.” He regarded his boy and Daan could almost-almost-see a smile. 

He stood up and looked at his brother-in-law. “Ok, where is the kid?” He paused and turned around. “If I do this, what will you do for me?”

Daan could see a few problems with that question. “You can make me to anything.”

“True,” Damien nodded, suddenly reasonable and all traces of the crouched beast gone from his demeanour. “Answer me.”

“S-she’s your niece. It shouldn’t be a trade.” Daan knew he was pushing it, but for some reason, he persisted. “Look, Damien, don’t do it if you’re gonna half-ass it,” he continued, looking away. 

Damien’s face darkened. “Oh I’ll do it. But when I’m done…”

Daan held his shaking left hand to stop its tremor. “I want you bent over the bed. And ready for the beating of a lifetime.”

He briefly approached Daan and kissed his forehead. “You can’t one-up me, remember?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo, lovelies! Back again with another chapter. I'll try to get the next one in sooner. In the meantime, enjoy, subscribe, and comment!
> 
> Yes, a storm is brewing.

When Damien went into his room, Callum took out his earphones and put them in his ears, blasting Limp Bizkit, yeah Limp Bizkit, deal with it, not wanting to hear Damien bone the kid yet again. He admired Daan. A lot. Daan was amazing with his little girl, almost a wizard. Even more shocking is that, while he's taken care of other kids, none of them were this young. And he was so strong but... in a fragile way. It was easy to hurt him. Make him cry out. Bend him and subdue him. And to be fair, Damien could do that to anyone, the sadist that he was. But Daan had a place, inside him, that no one could reach. Callum thought that if Daan wanted to give it up, out of fear or anything else, the Daan inside that fortress inside him would not allow it.

 

After a few hours, Callum dozed off, near his child. He felt at peace, if only for a few moments. His daughter, still nameless and waiting for her mother to return so they can both name her, lay there, safe and sound, her father sleeping by her and ready to protect her with his life, if need be.

 

He felt a nudge. When he opened his eyes, he realised who it was. Daan's plastic-decorated crotch was inches from his face. He inched back, careful not to make it too sudden. "Hey. How long was I out?"

 

"A couple hours. I didn't want to wake you at first, you seemed really tired. But Damien told me to wake you up. He just left for some errand or another. I'm sorry if you're still tired."

 

Daan's voice, ever since Callum laid eyes on him, was melancholy, soft, and heavy hearted. But this time it seemed... more, of all of them. He seemed subdued... to a certain extent.

 

"No it's ok. Where is my daughter?"

 

"Right where you left her. She woke up but after an hour of lulling her, I got her back to sleep. Don't worry. Damien even did it for a few minutes. It was weird, he seemed into it but kept complaining about how much she smelled."

 

Callum's eyes narrowed at how fidgety Daan seemed. Like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Sit down, Daan. It's been a long day."

 

"Um, it's... ok. I'm ok."

 

"Clearly," Callum said, sarcastically.

 

Daan cleared his threat and slowly turned around. Callum's eyes widened. "Jesus wept," he whispered.

 

Daan’s ass was an explosion of colour. The outskirts began at light pink and got darker inwards, until you couldn’t make the little droplets of blood for the purple bruising. Even the blood was smudging in some place, looking like it had been rubbed and kneaded. But what angered Callum most, a most helpless anger, were the droplets of milky liquid appearing to have caked at the base of his lower back. The fucker had come onto the boy’s back after the beating.

 

“Fuck me, Daan. I didn’t… when… Do you want anything?”

 

“No, I’m ok. He’s been gone for a little while.”

 

“Well, at least lemme put some antiseptic on it.”

 

Daan’s frown deepened. “That’s the stuff that burns.”

 

“Heh, yeah, but it’s for the best.”

 

“Um, okay. I’ll get it.”

 

“No, no, tell me where and I’ll get it. You lay face down.”

 

As he applied the remedy, Daan yelped a couple times. “You don’t have to be brave in front of me, Daan. It’s ok, no one can hear.”

 

Daan looked back, deadpan. “I wasn’t brave, I had two cotton socks in my mouth.”

 

“Oh… bastard.” He looked at the droplets of cum before he wiped them away. “I mean, it wasn’t enough what he did, he then had to rub salt in your wounds…” He was interrupted by a surprisingly merry sound. He looked at Daan, and his shoulders were shaking. He’d have thought Daan was crying if it weren’t for the occasional chuckle.

 

“Haha, you said salt in the wounds… Get it? Salt?” It took a while for him to get it, but when he did, he smiled.

 

“Yeah ok, haha, very funny. You know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Daan looked back, smiling and giggly. All that mirth and he still managed to evoke a sorrowful resignation in Callum. “I know, I know. It’s just… it was funny, and I haven’t laughed since I got here.”

 

Callum’s smile wavered slightly. “Yeah, you go ahead and laugh all you want, kid.”

 

—————————

“She’s back.”

 

Damien’s words were surprising since she’s meant to be back in another two days. Now Callum and the little girl had to go back to the manor.

 

Damien held Daan from behind and whispered in his ear. “Now that they’re leaving and I have you back to myself, I’m going to make it nice for you tonight. Ok? Hmm? No tears, no force, no pain. Good.”

 

“W-will they come back?”

 

“Maybe,” Damien said coldly, dismissively.

 

“Please let them come back, they don’t have to stay over. I know that bothers you, please.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“Please, try.”

 

“I said, we’ll see, now quiet. Go to the room.”

 

“But I didn’t say goodbye.”

 

“Daan,” he said, in a warning tone.

 

“Ok, ok, I’m going.”

 

—————————

 

Damien had made it good that night. So much so that Daan was palming himself for the second and third time. Damien, even spent and tired, was still kissing Daan neck and hair.

 

“They named the baby.”

 

Daan’s eyes were closed and he was almost out of consciousness. “Mmmm, they did? What’d they name her?”

 

Damien paused. “Dana.”

 

Daan’s eyes shot open.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment!

Damien’s hands wondered and palmed Daan’s hipbone. He stared at the figure breathing steadily before him. He moaned and startled occasionally but then, again, settled into an undisturbed sleep. His slightly tanned body contrasted Daan’s delicate milky complexion and that only added to the contrast between their two bodies. Damien was a 6 foot 7 inches, and Daan was dwarfed, even at his average height. Daan's lean body looked outright delicate compared to his strong-man figure. His black hair and dark eyes only served Daan’s angelic look, reminiscent of his mother.

 

Delia Cull was a demure girl who had grown to be the strong woman that raised the Cull nightmare children and tamed the dark and wild Dmitri Cull. Dmitri’s dark looks were inherited by his two children, who took nothing from their mother, other than her love and devotion of course. Damien and Delilah were both like their father, impatient, impulsive, demanding, and sometimes, outright cruel. Damien never mellowed like Delilah did when she married Callum. She was still cruel to him, controlling his every move and making him bend to her will, but she did love him in her own way. Damien never had that epiphany. Surrounded by yes-men or not, he got what he wanted. He has only ever loved his mother and sister. But other than them, whom he saw as more of a nuisance most of the time, he’s never felt tenderness like he’s feeling for Daan. He was infuriatingly closed. Daan’s life was an unpleasant one, he knew. There was a fortress inside, one that the relatively complacent Daan will never allow him into. And it made him angry. It made him angry that Daan knew nothing of the tenderness Damien felt for him and would therefore shudder at the thought of letting him in, or even near.

 

Daan’s guard was down these past few days. Fewer punishments, Damien’s hands were gentler, and so was his cock. Daan's bruised hips and thighs even began to lose there discolouration. But Daan was beginning to space out, a frozen wall around him was distracting him. He was… looking too much. Damien never had a problem with how many windows were in his townhouse, until he saw Daan staring out so many of them. He sat there for hours, until Damien made him do something. When Damien told him he had no use for him, after a fuck or a chore, Daan nodded, sat on a window sill, and just stared blankly outside, only once telling Damien, without looking at him, how nice his gardens were, and even the field between the townhouse and the mansion.

 

A week passed with this behaviour and Damien was getting angry. He didn’t know what exactly he was angry about but he was angry all the same. That was when he called Dr. Preston, his family’s private optician and put in a special order.

 

 

———————————

 

“Daan?”

 

Daan was brought back to reality at the mention of his name. “Yes?”

 

“Come here.”

 

As he walked over, he reached back to pull out the plug Damien had put inside him that morning after his morning fuck was more painful than usual. “Leave that where it is.”

 

Daan nodded and stood in front of Damien with his hands by his side. “Have you ever worn contacts, Daan?”

 

“Um.. well, once only. I wore glasses when I was younger but I learned to go without. Someone at school broke them and we didn’t afford new ones.”

 

“Hmm, I see. But you know how to put them in?”

 

“Yeah I do.”

 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

 

“I-I don’t. Not anymore.”

 

“How’s your eyesight?”

 

“Not too bad but not 20/20, either.”

 

Damien nodded and took out a box that looked like a pair of old glasses, one where you’d put contacts. “You’ll be wearing these.” He gave them to Daan, who didn’t seem to know what to do. “Open them.”

 

Daan opened them, and looked up. “They’re black.”

 

“Opaque.”

 

“Opaque?” Daan’s voice was a loud, breathy whisper.

 

Damien nodded. “Opaque. Safe to wear for 30 days. Continually.”

 

Daan’s face looked uncharacteristically heartbroken, like he didn’t expect Damien to do this. “You want to blind me.”

 

“Not fully. It’s temporary.”

 

“B-but you want me to not be able to see. You want to take my sight away.” Daan’s hands were shaking slightly and Damien could hear the lump in his throat. He’d hit near the fortress. Near enough, for now, but the fortress was as yet impenetrable.

 

Daan stood there for a few moments. “I-I’ve never not seen before. I can’t… I don’t know how….” His breathing became laboured.

 

“I’ll help you.”

 

Daan smiled humourlessly as a tear escaped his eye. “Help me. Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“Daan,” Damien said in a warning tone, with a bruising grip on the boy’s hip.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. C-can I look at the garden? Please?”

 

“Look. Briefly.”

 

 

 

———————————

 

Daan blinked a few times. He moved his eyes. Left. Right. Up. Down. He moved his head, reminiscent of a kitten.

 

“How is it?”

 

“I can’t see.”

 

“I know that, but how do they feel? Do they burn. If you lie, I’ll know.”

 

Daan shook his head. “No. They don’t burn. They’re fine.” His voice was low and discouraged.

 

“These are temporary. You won’t have them on for more than 3 or 4 weeks.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Hold your hands out.” When Daan did, he felt a chain hook on both his leather-cuffed wrists. They were chained together and then chained to his neck. A chain then went around his hips and the same was done to his ankles. All the while, Daan let out all but one sob.

 

He was then carried to the kitchen. Damien watched as he cleaned the floor. He guided the boy through his duties and tried to ignore the bulge growing at Daan’s helplessness and despair. One sob. That was all Damien got. But he also got so much more.

 

Chained up and blind, Damien had Daan’s attention. I’m gonna be your entire world, Daan. Just you watch. Well… figuratively speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the storm. Not yet. Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, I love hearing from you guys. I tried to make this longer than usual And know that this story is both unpredictable and far from over. I have ideas for a good 15 chapters more! Would you like that?
> 
> And so the storm begins....

“It’s almost as if you mean to do it.”

 

Daan, in the three days without his sight, had knocked into just about every surface around him. This was his biggest bruise yet and Damien’s almost clinical way of handling his body genuinely surprised him. The bruise came from a collision with the lower counter in the kitchen, and it coloured his pale flesh with sickening black, blue, and purple. It was quite a big one on the side of his right thigh and it throbbed. Damien sat, to compact his towering height, comb in hand, ready to massage the bruise.

 

“Well, excuse me, I’ve never been blind before,” Daan said wryly.

 

Daan instantly felt a sting on his bottom. The wooden handle of the brush struck his right bottom and made him jolt, Damien’s hand steadying him with a hand on the small of his back. “Watch yourself, Daan.” Daan murmured a sorry as he scratched his temple with his handcuffed hands, almost enjoying Damien’s comb massage.

 

Damien paused his combing. “You’re not, are you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Doing this on purpose. So I’ll let you see.”

 

Daan gave a humourless, breathy chuckle. “My God, you’re impossible. If I thought my self-harming would stop you, I would’ve slit my own wrists a while back.” Daan’s voice became quiet and a little sad. “It wouldn’t stop you. So I don’t see the point.”

 

“Hmm”, said Damien, noncommittally.

 

“You’d probably come on the wounds,” he murmured again. This time the pain came from his bruised thigh and he groaned in pain. Damien was squeezing the bruise, grinding his thumb and palm into it. “I said,” he said through gritted teeth, “Watch yourself.”

 

With another squeeze, Daan yelped, “Yes, yes, I will, just please….”

 

When Damien let go, Daan’s hands wondered to inspect his bruise and his hand was smacked away. “Don’t touch it. Keep your hands to the front.” Daan’s head lowered and he nodded.

 

Daan’s voice was so soft, Damien could scarce hear it. “P-please…”

 

Damien didn’t stop applying the heat cream in his hands. “What now?”

 

“I’ll do anything..” he whispered.

 

“That right?” Damien said indulgently.

 

“Please, I can’t… I can’t do this. P-please, just tell me what to do.”

 

“Well, you’re not very good at that,” he mused, as if dealing with a child. Daan’s head popped up.

 

“I’ll try my best. I will.”

 

Damien grabbed Daan and made him face him. “Suck my cock, and I’ll take the contacts out.”

 

Daan swallowed. “B-but I…”

 

“Yes, and so badly. Do it without the mouth guard. Take all of me in your mouth. Swallow my cum. All of it. And then I will let you see.”

 

Daan’s bottom lip wobbled and Damien continued, “See, that lip did you a favour. You don’t need to get me hard.” Damien’s next words were harsher. “Get on your knees.” When Daan gingerly did, Damien again continued, “Look up at me.”

 

Daan, even blind, had eyes to look right through you. He looked up, looking like the most pitiful piece of sculptured art, and reached to blindly feel for the button of Damien’s trousers.

 

Daan gave the head an initial lick. He then opened up and took Damien into his mouth. His technique was unrefined but at least there were no teeth. Daan's gag reflex did not help. Every time Damien's head approached the back of his throat, he gagged and Damien's cock plopped out of his mouth, as he wiped away the tears from his flushed face. Damien then waited for then next time Daan's head bobbed down and he grabbed his hair, forcing his head down and impaling Daan's mouth on his cock. Daan's eyes widened in shock and pain. Damien's cock was now in his throat. The iron grip in his hair was unforgiving and immovable. Daan felt as if he were choking. He used his cuffed hands to push Damien's leg away, as much as he could. But it was futile. And in any case, the grip on his hair loosened and he was pushed to the ground with a thud. Daan's hands instinctively came up to protect his head. Damien looked at him as he lay there, scared and panting.

 

"That's how you suck a cock. Even with your sight on the line, you're pathetic at it." He then stood over Daan, foot stroking the prostrate flesh, until he found the thigh bruise and pressed down. He stroked himself to release as Daan groaned in a way akin to sobbing. He came on the boy, is his hair and face.

 

He wiped himself and tucked it into his trousers. "I need to step out. You can take them out while I'm gone. And in the meantime, work on your attitude. I'm growing tired of your lip. Next time you mouth off too much won't end well for you."

 

Daan's humiliation was eclipsed by his joy at getting to see again. He took them out, immediately closing his eyes at the strong invading light. When he got used to the light, he opened his eyes and saw the mess Damien had left. Himself. He was the mess Damien had left. Very little of him was untouched by the man. But he put that at the back of his mind, he hadn't the time for resentment. He washed. And he scrubbed until his skin was raw. And he scrubbed some more.

 

———————————

 

The moment Daan was finished drying, he went back to the window, looking at the Cull estate’s beautiful green gardens. He watched as they were, what he felt, squandered but having no one enjoy them, by having no one run through them as if a madman smelling the air and feeling the sun kissing their flesh. The only people that seemed to enjoy the gardens were the armed guards that patrolled them, looking miserable and serious in their cliched black suits and their sunglasses. As Daan looked out the window, he caught the eye of one that had stepped aside for a smoke break. He leaned against a wall and did not break eye contact. But then, neither did Daan. He then heard the door open and slam shut. When he looked back outside, the guard was gone and he could hear Damien standing behind him.

 

“Looking outside again?”

 

Daan did not look back. Unwise. “Not much to do, as you well know.”

 

“And your chores?”

 

“Not much of them to do either.” Daan looked back and saw the state Damien was in.

 

“Goodness…” Damien’s shirt was ripped to pieces, and the corner of his mouth bled. It was only negligible, tiny amount, but it was still a shocking sight on his tormenter. “What happened?”

 

“Callum happened. Delilah told him that Dana will be going to boarding school as soon as she can walk. He wasn’t too happy about that.”

 

Daan’s expression turned into a mixture of surprise and disgust. “What? Is she mad?”

 

Damien shrugged. “It’s the best school in the country. It’s the one I went to when I was younger. Old and prestigious. It made me. Delilah too.”

 

“Clearly did a great job,” Daan murmured. Damien’s eyebrow raised and he stared at Daan, whose sense of self-preservation seemed to leave him at that instant. “That’s crazy, Damien. She’s a baby. A child needs their parents. She needs Callum. And Callum needs her!”

 

Damien’s face only got colder. He advanced on Daan slowly, but Daan paid him no heed. “Callum will do as he’s told.”

 

“This’ll kill him! That girl is the only thing he has and she’s barely a month old and he has to tolerate talk about her being shipped off to the school that made the monster family he married into?!” Daan’s expression was of full and unadulterated disgust. “You disgust me. You are revolting. I can smell your rot. You and your fucked up family. That baby you kicked out of that woman is the luckiest in the world.” The moment these words left Daan’s mouth, he knew he was doomed. Daan was shocked at himself. He’d always been a patient and kind person. Not a word of harm to even those that harmed him. But his outburst, from wherever, he did not know, came and came hard.

 

Damien's face darkened. His eyes spoke murder and anger radiates from him like heatwaves. He slowly got up, and to his taste, Daan's petulant angry look wasn't gone fast enough. So he slapped it off. Hard. It was the first time he'd smacked Daan in the face since he'd gotten here. He then grabbed the boy's locks in his hand.

 

"It seems my infatuation with you has made your imagination run wild. My treatment of you has evidently spoiled you."

 

"D-Damien...."

 

"I OWN YOU!!!!" Damien screamed in Daan's face. It terrified him. He'd never seen Damien shout. Damien's was a silent rage.

 

"You" smack "are" smack "nothing" smack "but" smack "a glorified" smack "slave".

 

Daan was openly weeping at this point. The humiliation of being slapped like a whore who'd disobeyed their pimp did little to lessen the sting of the slaps. Damien then dropped the terrified Daan. When he returned to the room, he had in his hand a latex hood and a very thick and brutal looking collar. He put the collar down and held the hood in his left hand while he grabbed Daan's hair with the right.

 

He shoved the hood in Daan's face. "You better get used to this. This will be your second skin. You will have it on so long, you won't even remember what it was like not to wear it. But what's this?" He ran his hand through Daan's hair. "Your pretty locks won't fit in this. We'll have to cut them off."

 

Daan's eyes widened and he began to weep harder which made Damien smirk. "Oh that scares you, does it? Well, as much as I love your hair, you need to be taught a lesson. You need to know your place. And by God, I'm going to show it to you."

 

Hood. No hair. No identity. Subhuman. No control. Daan was terrified. Genuinely terrified. Damien was right. He didn't expect to be treated like this anymore. Damien's fixation softened him, if only a little and he'd let his guard down.

 

"D-Damien, I'm" hiccup, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear."

 

"Yeah you did. You think you can bat your eyelashes at me and rule me like a cuck?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Daan, this is happening."

 

"Please, please, please, please, please, please..."

 

"Shut up, Daan. Your head will be sheared in the morning. I said shut up! Or I swear to god, your eyebrows will go too. The posture collar will seal the hood." He brought the boy's face close to his and coldly said, "I will make you suffer, Daan. You'll learn. You can't one-up me.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back! Please enjoy this chapter, comment, and subscribe. But REMEMBER! This story is far from over! There might be mistakes here, but I wrote this, like many chapters, in the middle of the night, and I have no beta. so pleaaassse forgive me.

Damien didn’t know someone could lose weight this much, this fast. With every passing week, he noticed a new visible vertebrae on Daan’s increasingly arched back. If Damien didn’t tell Daan to straighten up every few minutes, Daan’s forehead would almost be touching the floor. And even when he straightened up, he slumped still. Daan’s bottom was almost always red. Damien took the paddle to him every day. There wasn’t a time where he wasn’t tied, gagged, or in pain. Damien missed lots of things. He missed Daan’s hair, which was replaced by tight, smooth black latex, his voice and quips, which he dared not utter, and most of all, Daan’s soft body in his bed. Daan was back to sleeping in his cage, with a small mat and an even smaller blanket. When Daan thought Damien wasn’t looking, he would touch the hood forced on him and sob. He couldn’t believe how maddening it was to have that thing on him always. Nothing got through. No breeze got through and every touch was diminished. When Damien was tired of the sobbing, which was most of the time and was akin to knives in Damien’s sides, he shoved a bright red ball gag into the boy’s mouth, which would be in there for hours, and gave Daan something else to sob about. Daan’s back was arching so much only after a week in the hood, that Damien began to attach a harness with a clip at the top of Daan’s head and chain his head upright. Daan didn’t much like that… but then again, Daan didn’t much like anything now.

 

Especially the hole canings. Daan was introduced to those early on. Damien used his lightest cane and was very angry when Daan stopped holding his cheeks apart. He was careful not to do any real or permanent damage, but the pain was ever present, as was the purpose of this punishment. Damien also missed his name on Daan’s tongue. Ever since “the incident”, Daan was to call Damien “master” or “sir”, and never by his name. When it slipped out, Daan had his mouth smacked, despite the small nostalgic pleasure that welled up inside Damien. Damien also took advantage of Daan’s hatred of anything invading his mouth too much, and began to use pecker gags more often and often ones that were quite…. intense.

 

In order to accommodate Daan’s current… “restrictive” lifestyle, Damien’s insistence on cleanliness and chores became more lenient, even sometimes doing things himself, thing that were not too exerting or repellent, and things he had learned in school anyhow. Daan’s number one purpose now was to serve Damien and learn his place. Damien felt it necessary. Because it was. Daan had to learn his place, what he was, and what was expected of him. He would suffer when Damien wanted, feel pleasure when Damien wanted, and everything in between.

 

Looking miserable and broken, as he had every day in the past month, Daan, hooded and collared, could not keep his head bowed with his posture collar, and so his whole body was bent, with his hands behind his back, strapped at the wrists and elbows. Damien was putting on his tie as he said, "Recite the itinerary."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

After a few moments of hesitation from Daan, Damien said in a foreboding voice, pausing just before he put his tie around his neck, "You.... Did memorize the itinerary for today, yes?"

 

Fearfully, Daan fidgeted. "Yes, Master, I did."

 

"Then, speak."

 

"Y-yes, Master. Item 1: I will be gagged with pecker no. 7 today, as punishment for using the apple dish soap when master clearly ordered the lemon."

 

"And are you sorry for disobeying?" Daan had not disobeyed. He had merely been careless and forgot where he placed the lemon dish soap. But Damien was ruthless when it came to all that he saw as “disobedience”. He wasn’t concerned with excuses, or if something was “possible” or not. What he said goes, even something as small as dish soap. Tormented by the state of Daan as he was, Damien revelled in the way it was now between him and Daan, which he saw as a return to form. The way it was with his other boys.

 

"I will be, with pecker 7 stretching my mouth and jaw, master."

 

"That's a good boy. Go on."

 

"Item 2: today's duties are fairly light so the blinders to my hood must be clipped on. Item 3: After Master returns, I will be fucked."

 

"I told you to skip regular scheduling."

 

Daan's body instinctively bent further. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master. I-item 4: Master will have lunch after my hole caning. As Master eats, I will struggle and suffer in bondage. Item 5: I will sleep in my standing coffin tonight."

 

"You forgot Callum is visiting today."

 

An uncharacteristically sad sound came from Daan. "I-I know, Master. I regret that caring for the baby is no longer allowed for me."

 

".....Regret?"

 

"I'm sorry, Master. I did not mean that. I only meant... I miss the little one."

 

"Mm. Ok. Maybe next month, I will think about you having an hour without your hood so you may see the baby."

 

"Thank you, so much, Master."

 

"Yes, yes. Now open your mouth." And Damien fucked his mouth as he wore his cuff links.

 

Just before he left, he chained Daan’s head to a link in the wall and gagged him, concealing his luscious lips, which the hood accentuated. All that was left were the eyes. Daan’s beautiful green eyes, broken, almost perpetually wet, and the only colour in a sea of shiny black.

 

————————

 

Damien was early. Daan had slumped as best he could without choking himself and straightened up as fast as he could. The chastity belt restricted his involuntary erection, which now seemed virtually permanent. He hated that erection. Hated his body for responding this way… but God, he wished he could come. He even looked forward to his master, Damien, Daan thought, the fucker’s name is Damien, fucking him, when he hit that spot so skilfully. It there was anything Damien knew, it was how to mix pain, pleasure and humiliation. The humiliating length in his mouth, his erection, and the solid intrusion in his ass were all proof of that.

 

Damien came in and Daan startled. Damien, looking pale and shaken as anything, slowly came in, his crisp shirt splattered with blood. He held a bundle of what looked like clothes in his hand, and looked like he could barely stand. He sat down with a huff onto the sofa and stared off into the unlit fireplace. When Daan fidgeted and the chain that held him clanged, Damien finally remembered that Daan was there.

 

He stared at his boy. There was almost a sad look in his eyes. Daan had never seen Damien look like that before. He looked… human.

 

“Daan, look at me.”

 

Daan looked up and mutter, “Yes, master,” as he was taught to, even when gagged. He was to answer always.

 

“I’m a grown up, Daan.”

 

Daan’s confused expression quickly dissipated and he slowly nodded, again letting off a muffled and unintelligible, “Yes, sir.”

 

Damien then put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes lightly. He looked up suddenly as if taking a chance at temporary courage. “Callum tried to kill himself.”

 

Damien looked at Daan as his head suddenly shot up. While Daan was still in shocked silence, Damien closed his eyes, shoving his palms into them tiredly. With his eyes closed, he heard Daan beginning to scream into the gag and hated himself for his cock’s little jolt. The gag was so big, he couldn’t decipher what the now-struggling boy was saying. But after a few times, he could almost make it out.

 

“ _She killed him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody calm, ok? Caaaaaalm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya, everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I've started a placement, and so I'm trying to get the chapters out sooner. I am somewhat unsatisfied by this chapter, and kinda the past couple, but damn writers block might set in and I wanted to shake off the rust from the beginning. Either way, I REALLY hope you enjoy it. Feedback is much appreciated. Please comment and subscribe. Love you all.

Daan's chest rose and fell in an exhausted effort to replenish his body's oxygen. He had burnt out, with little fight in him. Damien looked at him and he saw an expression he'd never seen on Damien before, even that night of tender drunken regret. Melancholia. Damien looked sad. His brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth pointed downwards. He sat dejected, watching his boy for quite sometime, as if waiting for Daan to get it out of his system. He waited.

 

"Are you done?"

 

Daan, still gagged, looked away. He'd forgotten the rule. He hadn't the time for any of that. He may have just lost the only friendly face he's encountered since he got to this forsaken place.

 

"I pulled him out myself. Hopefully, he'll be fine. He lost some blood."

 

Daan breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, adjusting his position.

 

"Daan, look at me."

 

Wet orbs of white and green, in a sea of shiny black, met his. "Callum still loves my sister. In spite of what she's done to him. How she treats him. He still kind of loves her. And he still did this."

 

Damien paused, looked down, as if he was getting up the courage to say something. "I'm in love with you, Daan." Damien's brow furrowed even more at Daan's startled look, well, eyes. "I know I am." He seemed to trail off for a moment. "I get what I want, Daan. I always have. That may have made me a little unreasonable. But I like getting what I want and if I can, I'll be damned if I don't." He looked up again with a deep breath. "But I'm also a grown up. I have thousands of employees, with families that I am responsible for. I am not a scourge. Well… not as much as people think. I’m maddened by you, is all. And I cannot claim to be good. I’m not. But I have to do the grown up thing." He then got up and went to Daan, releasing him from the chain holding his head.

 

He turned him around gently and unbuckled the straps holding him. He then unbuckled the gag, which had been fastened as tightly as possible, as well as the collar that held the hood. “This may pain me. But if you resorted to what Callum did… it’d kill me, I know it would. I know I was—am— cruel, that is who I am. But…” Damien suddenly stopped, as if frustrated at his loss for words.

 

Turning Daan around, he began slowly to remove the hood on his head, a hood that hasn't come off in a month. When it was off, Damien's face became stricken. "Christ,” his breath hitched and he nearly choked on his bile.

 

Daan's hair was not shaved fully. It was like blonde patchy grass. That was how Damien had shorn it in his madness. Some strands were 3 or 4 inches, others were cut close to Daan's scalp. But Daan's face, God he'd missed his face, was as beautiful as ever, if slightly gaunt.

 

Damien stared for a while, while Daan's face betrayed nothing. "Cruz!"

 

At the call, a large man in a suit came running up the stairs. Cigarette Man. Damien spoke to Cigarette Man but never took his eyes away from Daan. "Cruz. Dress him. And take him home."

 

Daan gasped. He had his hand on his mouth as his tears spilled, overwhelmed by the words Damien just uttered but remained speechless, just opting to let the tears fall. Cruz dressed Daan as Damien watched, and Daan let it happen numbly as he looked at Damien and his surrounding with confusion.

 

After Cruz was done, he grabbed Daan's wrist to lead him out but paused when Damien barked, "Wait." Damien saw Daan's panic as he thought Damien was just toying with him. Damien strode over to where Daan was standing. "I want one last kiss, Daan. Will you give me that?"

 

Damien shouldn't have bothered to ask because he suddenly swept Daan off his feet and brought his lips passionately but gently to Daan's. It could have been romance movie. The kiss was deep, hungry, like Damien was trying to memorize the taste and feel of Daan, memorise his body. Every nook and cranny. Memorising a body he already knew by heart. A body he’d made squirm in begrudged pleasure and suffering. He held Daan close and remembered the broken birds he rescued as a child, ones he let go even after they took a place in his heart, back when he had one. But surely he must have a heart now, he thought. Because Daan made that his kingdom.

 

He finally broke the kiss and looked at the tearful boy, thinking he looked strange in clothes slightly bigger than he was. He wiped a tear away and as Daan closed his eyes and shivered, he licked the salty liquid from his finger. “Daan, open your eyes. Open them.”

 

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way. But I hope to never see you again.”

 

Daan swallowed but his voice still came out hoarse, a consequence of Damien’s choice of gag, not just today, but over the last month or so. “Y-you’re tricking me. Playing with me.”

 

Damien’s face darkened once again. “Daan, this is difficult for me as it is. Now, go, before I change my mind.”

 

Daan looked at Cruz, who waved a hand, and said “C’mon, kid.”

 

“Go!” Damien barked and almost laughed at how fast Daan scrambled away after Cruz.

 

Now, where was that bottle of whiskey?

 

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Damien heard the bangs echo through his empty townhouse even with a storm raging outside. Thunderclaps, lightning, and rain reminiscent of log gothic Brontë stories with Mr. Rochester, in his long flowing black coat, roaming moors and woods looking for his lady love. And Mr. Rochester did indeed leave his bed, shirtless and the top button of his slacks undone, dragging the sheets off the bed and nearly tripping in his annoyed confusion. He smiled slightly at the cheesy notion of bellowing “Who dares to disturb my sleep?” as his hand rested on the doorknob. Probably Jason.

 

He opened the door and his eyes widened as he looked down and saw a familiar blonde head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, allow me to explain. I REALLY wanted to make this a cliffhanger before the time skip, but I also didn't want anyone to think I'd stopped writing, so please bear with me. And remember, this is not a fluff story.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I decided that you guys deserved this chapter sooner than usual so I hope you enjoy it! So please enjoy, comment, and subscribe! Ps sorry if it's on the short side. Love you all!

Damien was rarely shocked or caught off guard. He'd seen the world and its predictability bored him. He wasn't shocked when a new war broke out. He wasn't shocked by scandal, crimes, or anything of the sort. But the boy, man, before him managed to do once again what has to have become his specialty. Moving him.

 

"Daan," Damien spoke the name he'd dared not speak for over a year. He looked at the boy. Beautiful as ever. His almost completely restored locks sat by a thicker, luscious neck, as half of them were tied in a loose bun atop Daan's head. Daan was leaner. He could see the ever so slightly bulging arms and musclier figure. Daan was the same height. But he was no longer as skinny as he was, not even when he had first arrived here. The added size made him look shorter as his gangliness had previously contributed to the illusion of added height. Daan's most changed feature was not his height, however. Not his clothes, which looked just wrong on him because Daan was made to be naked for Damien and only Damien. Not his hair, which was shorter and tied back. Not his more pronounced looks which made him look even more alluring. Or his lips which put strawberries to shame. His most changed feature were... his eyes.

 

Daan's eyes looked more learned, having traded most of their innocence for a cold, knowing look. His jaw no longer slightly hung while his lips pursed in a petulant scowl, like young teenagers do. His jaw was locked and strong, as his his plump lips naturally pursed, nothing forced about their position. His low eyelids and long eyelashes blinked quickly but opened slowly and with seamless seduction. Damien could not control himself.

 

He suddenly grabbed the young man and his lips descended. His tongue, strong and searching, penetrated the warm mouth, muffling the shocked yelp. Damien soon took control of the boy's struggles, forcing him still with ease, while he held his wrists behind his back. Soon lost in the kiss, he let go of the boy's wrists and so deep was his kiss and his euphoria, he hardly noticed Daan's hands, resting on his waist. Almost kissing in the rain. Almost like normal people.

 

He then came to his senses. Flushed and wide-eyed, they both stared at each other. Damien then watched as Daan touched his lips and wiped away at them. Damien cleared his throat. Goddamn, he was acting like a lovestruck young girl. He realised this and immediately went back to his megalomaniac self, brooding and tyrannical. He stepped aside. "Come on in."

 

Daan wordlessly did so. He sashayed into the townhouse and Damien saw him look around, perhaps to remember the feel of the place. He noticed the backpack, whose straps he hadn't noticed before. Daan stepped on the first parquet step.

 

"Leave the bag."

 

Daan turned to look at Damien slowly. Then looked back towards the stairs, taking his second step. "No." His voice was passive, almost monotonous.

 

"Daan," he said in a low warning voice. "Please leave the bag." The straps made a sound as they left the young man's shoulders, ending with a thud as the bag hit the floor. Daan the. Went up the stairs without looking back. And Damien followed.

 

He found Daan looking around, stroking the surfaces of furniture, looking into the fireplace. He watched him. He decided there was no hurry, no harm in letting his--the-- boy finish. Daan then turned around to look at Damien, not saying anything.

 

"Would you like a drink? Coffee, tea..."

 

"I'd like some rum please," he interrupted. Damien's eyebrows raised slightly and he nodded.

 

He came back with two glasses, one with white rum, another with dark. "Which?"

 

"Dark, please. Nothing with it."

 

Handing Daan the glass, Damien quipped, "Suit yourself. But it burns doing down."

 

Drinking the rum in one go, Daan replied, "I've developed a taste for it."

 

"Oh? And when was that?"

 

"A few months ago if you must know."

 

Damien nodded. Silence again.

 

"So..." before Damien could ask what he'd been up to lately, Daan answered, as if he knew the motions already.

 

"Got a job."

 

"Oh?" Damien pretended not to know. "Where at?"

 

"I'm a clerk. At a law firm. Quite a small one. I think that's why they took me on. Never been to university, but I was looking for work and was willing to do anything."

 

"How long after.."

 

Again Daan interrupted. "A couple months. Maybe three. I wasn't gonna mope. It was bad in the beginning but I needed to get over it. My brother needed me. Needs me."

 

"Good. That's.... good." Damien cleared his throat, asking a question he dreaded the answer to. "Is there anyone... you're with?"

 

"I think my boss hired me because he likes my ass."

 

Damien's face hardened until Daan smiled a small, barely-there smile. "Joke. As far as I know, that is." Damien's look betrayed that he didn't think it was funny.

 

Daan paused, and then continued, voice becoming more serious. "I tried, you know. I couldn't... I'm here...." Daan seemed to be at a loss for words.

 

Damien's eyes narrowed. "Why ARE you here?"

 

Daan looked down, then after a while looked back up, eyes betraying rawness, emotion for the first time since he got here. "I want... need... no, want..." Daan cleared his throat, looking as if he was regaining his composure.

 

"I want you to fuck me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut! Ok so I'm not as good at writing relatively vanilla stuff, so please bear with me. I really hope you enjoy it. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible for you guys and I wrote it in one sitting. Please enjoy, comment, and subscribe. Until next time!

Damien raised his head. _I want you to fuck me._

 

He scoured Daan’s eyes for a joke, reluctance, or mockery of any kind. There was none. Nothing but rawness. He couldn’t describe it as desire, because he knew what desire was like. What it looked like. This… wasn’t it. So what was it in Daan’s eyes? And more importantly, why was anything other than hate and fear there?

 

Damien must have been quiet for some time, because Daan appeared to grow restless. Daan cleared his throat. “I don’t know what I was thinking…”

 

Damien interrupted him by standing up. That action alone stopped Daan dead in his tracks. Like the panther Daan knew all too well, Damien advanced, face passive but body ready to pounce. He advanced and advanced, until Daan’s back hit the wall behind him. Daan has unconsciously been backing away. That is the logical response to Damien’s proximity, after all. Damien looked down at Daan and it took Daan all his strength to keep looking up at Damien. Daan’s breathing was becoming more prominent by the second. Damien then put his hands on either side of Daan’s head, bending down from his great height to look Daan in his now panicked eyes.

 

Now nose to nose (well, kinda), Damien whispered, “You thought I’d say no.”

 

“N-no…” Damien then clamped a hand on Daan’s mouth.

 

He continued. “You thought I’d turn you away. Be a gentleman. You thought I could do the hardest thing I ever did once again.” Taking his hand off Daan’s mouth, he immediately lifted Daan, hands on his bottom, wrapping his legs around his own waist. “Well, Daan… I’m not gonna do that.”

 

With Daan in his arms, Damien strode to his bedroom, ignoring Daan’s nails, which had embedded themselves in his shoulders. He then all but threw Daan onto the bed and nonchalantly murmured, “I’m clean, pull your pants down”, as he lubed his cock. He stood before a panting Daan, a towering and intimidating sight.

 

“You made a mistake coming back here, Daan.”

 

Daan swallowed. “Why?”

 

Damien grabbed his ankle to bring him closer and put a lubed finger between his cheeks. “Because you just gave a junkie back his fix.”

 

Daan didn’t get a chance to answer, as Damien’s finger entered Daan’s hole and began to probe. Daan then felt the probing pause, and Damien’s finger withdrawing. Daan’s hole was already lubed.

 

Damien looked at Daan’s shielded expression. “You wanted me to say yes.”

 

“No. I just knew you would say no.”

 

Wrenching the rest of his clothes off his body, Damien advanced onto Daan with a guttural snarl, lifted him by the front of his shirt, and began to tear at it. Daan yelped at the sound of his clothes being ripped from his body and tried to sit up. A hand pushed at his chest and his head hit the mattress, as Damien tore the last of his garments off, making him naked. He was then turned around by strong hands, familiar bruising hands, and as his back was pushed down to create an arc, he was penetrated, a firm but careful thrust. A pained groan turned into a moan as Daan threw his head back. Damien began to move inside him. He knew this was only the beginning, widening him up so he wouldn’t bleed. Damien then, unable to display anymore patience, pulled Daan’s head back by his lustrous hair and bit down on his shoulder. Daan groaned in pain yet again but did not cry out.

 

“Wrap your legs around me. And brace yourself.” Daan barely had time to obey, when Damien grabbed his wrists and used them to lift Daan’s body off the bed, the only things keeping Daan from falling being Damien’s embedded cock, Daan’s legs, and Damien’s hold on Daan’s wrists, wrenched painfully behind him, to support his upper body. Damien then walked to the full-sized mirror, a dreaded mirror in Daan’s memory, with Daan still impaled on his cock.

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Damien heard Daan’s strained voice, “W-what are you doing? You’re hurting me.”

 

“Shut up. Look in the mirror.” And Daan, obeyed.

 

He saw himself, completely open, raw, and animalistic. Then Damien began to fuck him again, using his arms to swing him back and forth on his cock. His arms were in pain, but the sweet new realms of pleasure almost made up for them. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

“Damien,” Daan whispered.

 

Damien caught Daan’s eyes in the mirror. “Say that again..”

 

Daan looked down. “D-“

 

“Look at me while you say it.”

 

Daan indeed looked at Damien and whispered, “Damien.”

 

At that, Damien accelerated his thrusts as Daan’s moans got louder and louder. “D-Damien…. my arms. You’re hurting m-Ah!” Damien suddenly released his arms and instantly caught him around the abdomen. He carried his impaled boy to the bed, continuing his thrusts there, with a handful of hair, pulling his head back.

 

“P-please… Please, Damien…”

 

“Please what?”

 

“P-please, let me….”

 

“Let you what? Ask me.”

 

“Let me finish. Please, Damien, let me finish.”

 

“You’ll finish when I do.”

 

“Yes, Damien.”

 

 

———————————

 

After 30 minutes of thrusting, Damien allowed Daan to finish. Panting he looked at Daan, “I still love you.”

 

Daan gave a weak smile and turned around, closing his eyes. “Mmm.”

 

The noncommittal answer was not lost on Damien. He grabbed Daan’s arm and turned him around. “You don’t get to go to sleep.”

 

Daan looked confused. “Oh… oh right. Sorry, I’ll go.”

 

Damien held Daan in a harder grip. “You don’t get to leave either.”

 

Damien kissed Daan deeply. “I am nowhere near done with you yet.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back. So soon? I know! Touch wood, touch wood, lol. And a little on the long side, too. The muse gods have blessed me. Well, I hope you enjoy this! And please comment and subscribe!

“I’ve missed you. My God, I’ve missed you.” Dan’s eyes were wide open, and nearly devoid of all passion, or emotion altogether. “I missed your face, I missed your body…”

 

“Nothing else?” Daan said wryly.

 

Damien squeezed Daan’s thigh in a non-answer. “I missed your hair. You’ve grown it back. It’s lovely. Not as long as when I first met you.”

 

Daan gave a humourless, cynical smile. “You tied me down and sheared it off. That one is entirely on you.”

 

Damien raised an eyebrow. “Was it now?”

 

Daan’s expression hardened and he replied in the coldest voice he could muster, “It most certainly was.”

 

“Agree to disagree.”

 

“Someone’s mellowed. You’d’ve smacked me for that.”

 

“Maybe I should. I’m debating it.” Damien was silent at Daan’s change in breathing. He was still afraid. Of course. He’ll always be afraid. After a few silent moments listening to Daan breathe, he asked, “Did you miss me?”

 

Daan thought for a moment. “You’d think I’d wanna stay as far away from you as possible. And yet here I am…. in your bed.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“I…” Daan hasitated and Damien’s nails dug into his hip. “M-missed you.”

 

Damien smiled. It died, however, when Daan attempted to leave the bed. He stopped him. “Ok, I need to go to work.”

 

“No, you’re staying here.”

 

“Damien, let go. You need to go to… wherever you need to go to.”

 

“All the same, you’re staying here.” He got off the bed and stood in front of Daan who was still kneeling on the bed. He leaned in and whispered in Daan’s ear, “I’m tying you up.”

 

Daan, surprised, moved away and was immediately caught. “What?! No. you’re not! I have work to do, Damien. I didn’t come here to have you uproot my life on a whim.”

 

“No,” Damien pulled him in, and smiled at him nose to nose. “You came here so I can fuck you.” Putting some distance between them, he continued, “Listen, Daan. I’m tying you up, whether you want it or not. This’ll go one of two ways. I tie you up, call your workplace, tell them you’re sick, and you go back tomorrow, none’s the wiser, or I don’t tell them and you spend the day hogtied, stewing, and wondering if your boss is going to fire you.” He pushed Daan back onto the bed. “Your choice.”

 

Daan was quiet for a long while, as Damien waited for an answer. ”I wish you had no hands," Daan began, voice quiet and melancholy. "So you can't touch me. I wish you had no eyes. So you can't look at me. Do you know what you've done, Damien? I know you don't care, but do you know what you've done? You've ruined me. You took a boy who's never hurt anyone and you made him a whore. I can't even kiss someone and your face just pops up in my head. I finish that kiss and I stop and wait. I wait for their cruel hands to grab me and bruise me up. I wait for them to smack me, bend me over, tie me up." Daan laughed humourlessly, tears forming in his eyes as he watched Damien, composed but clearly shocked. "I wait for them to fuck me and make it hurt. I wait for them to ignore me when I protest. Hold me down when I struggle. And I GET FUCKING HARD THINKING ABOUT IT!!!" He watched Damien reach into a drawer wearily. "I can't fucking come until I think of someone doing that to me. Tenderness doesn't work anymore. Not with anyone else, I'm fucking limp.. of course! There it is! Of course he's gonna gag me! The trusted ballgag that'll shut Daan up!" Damien slowly approached him and Daan stepped back wanting to avoid him, as the man began to reach out to grab him. "No! I'm not gonna stop. You're gonna hear this." Daan's arm was in Damien's grip now and he knew he was going nowhere. "No, let go of me. Let go of me! You gotta hear th-mmmphh." With a pull of Daan's hair, the ball was surely in his mouth. Daan, although upset at being interrupted and silenced, almost the rubber ball's taste comforting. Reminiscent.

 

Damien's grip turned into an embrace. He hugged the boy to him closely, stroking his hair and his back as Daan wept, sobs shaking his body. "Shhh, shh, my beautiful boy. It's ok. You're with me now. I won't make it so tight, hmm? Would you like that?"

 

Daan still weeping, nodded. "Mmhm."

 

"Are you going to stop crying?" Damien sighed at the head shake no. "Daan I don't wanna leave you like this and I have a very important meeting today."

 

Daan said something, words muffled and distorted by the gag. "I can't just "fucking go then", Daan. I wanna hold you."

 

Daan said something again. " _Just tie me up, I'll be here when you get back_."

 

Damien sighed angrily. "How you can be so sweet and so infuriating at the same time, I'll never know. Fine, suit yourself. Sit on the bed while I get the ropes."

 

Damien kissed Daan and watched him turn over to cry some more. As he made his way out, he paused to hear the muffled sobs coming from upstairs and his cock hardened. He had his boy back. And now, he'll never let him go.

 

——————————

 

“We’re over, Raul.”

 

Tapping his Mont Blanc pen onto the mahogany conference table, Raul looked everything corporate. His grey suit, his neat crew cut greying at the temples even though he was around the same age as Damien, and his hard-hitting, businesslike demeanour showed that he was to the business world what Damien was to the criminal… a shark. The fact that Raul’s ventures and business was legitimate was no reason to doubt how dangerous he was. After all, Damien’s family was legitimate to the public eye, and the Culls were the definition of dangerous.

 

“You pulled me out of a busy day for such bad news? Delivered so harshly too? Could’ve at least waited for tonight. Said it over a drink. Let me convince you otherwise.” Raul spoke with a rather… stereotypical lisp. His voice, deep enough, had a sleazy tone to it that made most people, especially those open to do business with him, very uncomfortable. Damien likes Raul just fine however. He was handsome enough, even with his nose slightly on the bigger side, and his voice wasn't at all annoying with Damien's cock in his mouth.

 

"You can't. We have to stop."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"He's back."

 

"Who's back?" Damien had a strong feeling Raul knew exactly whom he meant. But Raul was Raul, annoyingly coy.

 

"The one I told you about."

 

"The kid? Dan something?"

 

"Daan."

 

"Right, right. The young one. How old is he now?"

 

"20 in a couple months."

 

Raul paused, taking a loud breath. That fucking pen still tapping away. "I stopped all other dalliances for this, you know. Even stopped fucking my ex wife."

 

"We had a deal, Raul. Daan's back. I didn't expect it. But I told you, he comes in my door, you walk out of it."

 

"I gotta see this kid."

 

"You'll go nowhere near him."

 

"Oh, honey, no. Don't take it like that. I just wanna see the kid that's got Damien Cull all hot and bothered."

 

"Watch yourself, Raul."

 

But Raul continued. "But I wanna see, more than anything, the kid that suffered _you_ for months and came back."

 

Damien looked to the side, annoyance mixing with anger. "I was different with him."

 

"Different with him, huh? I guess you liked his pussy from the start..."

 

"That's ENOUGH!" Damien's hand came down onto the table, the force of it making the mahogany moan and making Raul wheel his chair back in awe.

 

Raul gave a small wry smile. "I'm sorry, Damien, baby. I was just being jealous. But you gotta excuse my curiosity. Damien Cull wouldn't feel this way about anyone. Not even me."

 

"This way? I don't feel about you at all."

 

"You're being hurtful."

 

"You will stay away."

 

"I can't promise.." He didn't get a chance to finish, as Damien was instantly out of his chair, pulling his head back by the hair. Raul could feel Damien's anger as his face was a hair width away.

 

"You'll stay away."

 

Raul gave that smile once again. "Indeed."

 

With a start, Damien let go and strode out. Raul straightened his tie and fixed his hair, that smirk still dancing on his lips.

 

 

——————————

 

Grave eyes met wet ones. Daan could barely see Damien’s face for his height and Daan’s position. But he couldn’t complain. Literally. He groaned at the stiffness in his hogtied limbs, which seemed to snap Damien out of his trance. Damien’s expression was back to its initial gravity. Damien was thinking about something, or dwelling, hard. Damien untied the rope connecting Daan’s bound wrists with his bound ankles. Another groan as Daan’s shins hit the bed. He then sat Daan up and slowly unbuckled the ballgag, wiping Daan’s mouth with a hanky.

 

“Satisfied? That make you happy?”

 

Damien looked into Daan’s eyes. “No.” He began to undress as Daan spoke.

 

“No? I sat here, trussed up, for hours, and you’re telling me that you didn’t even enjoy it? You made me miss work….” Damien reached for the gag once again. “Ok, ok, fuck.”

 

Damien grabbed Daan by the waist and laid him on his chest, wrists and ankles still tied. Damien buried his face in Daan’s hair. “We have to talk, Daan.”

 

“What, you breaking up with me?” he asked wryly.

 

Damien squeezed a hip. “You’re really asking for that gag.”

 

“S-sorry. Go on. What do you wanna talk about?”

 

Damien looked down. “Look at me, Daan.” When he did, Damien continued. “I don’t want you to go. I can’t let you go.” Daan’s eyes widened. “Before you say anything, lemme finish. I want you to be with me. I know you have started some semblance of a life, but I want to be a part of it. You can still work, socialise, anything you want. But you have to be with me. You don’t have to stay here much. But when you’re here, you’re mine. Like before. Naked. You clean for me, be with me. Your ass is mine. Your cock is mine. You wear the ankle bracelet…” Daan was about to say something, but Damien’s hand clamped on his mouth. “I said lemme finish, dammit. The ankle bracelet goes on you when you’re here because I want you to leave when I let you. I want to know when you’re not here. I can’t stand it if I don’t know that you’ve gone. And I’ll be here with you as much as I can, and let you go anywhere, as long as you tell me. You can even…” Pause, “date girls, if you want. But never when you’re here. I always come first. I’ll take my hand off now. Tell me your answer.”

 

Daan paused. “Sounds like quite the offer. What if I say no?”

 

Damien sighed and looked away. “I will try my hardest not to make you stay. I can’t guarantee my ability to do that. Not while I see you.”

 

Daan paused again. “Why? Answer me that.”

 

“Because I love you.” They stared at each other for a long while.

 

“I won’t say it back.”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“I don’t love you.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Damien held Daan closer. “Having you is what matters, I don’t care.”

 

Daan sighed into Damien’s chest. “Ok.”

 

“3 nights a week.”

 

“2 nights a week.”

 

Daan instantly yelped at the swat Damien gave his buttcheek. “4 nights a week.”

 

“Ok ok, 3.”

 

They were quiet for a little while. Damien enjoying his beautiful boy in his arms, and Daan absorbing the warmth of his man. “Untie me.”

 

“Ask me nicely.”

 

“Untie me, please.”

 

“Ok, now, once more without the attitude.”

 

“Damien, may I please be untied?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ugh, you’re an asshole.”

 

“Watch your mouth —ow!” Daan had bitten him right under his nipple and instantly got a swat for it. “You’ll be paddled for that, later.” It was less impactful because of Damien’s uncontrollable laughing.

 

Daan paused. “So where were you?”

 

Damien sighed. “I was… in a meeting.”

 

“Aww, come on. Tell me.”

 

“I was… ending it with someone.”

 

“….Oh.”

 

No one said anything for a few moments. “So I can date girls, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Absolutely no sex, though. Why, you got someone in mind?”

 

“Well, kinda. It’s more that she has me in mind. But I’m not sure.”

 

“Why not? She pretty?”

 

“Yeah, she is. Her face is sweet. A little on the heavy side.”

 

“So she’s fat,” Damien said wryly.

 

“Damien, don’t be like that. She’s plenty good-looking.”

 

“I didn’t say anything wrong.”

 

“Ugh, you’re impossible. But that’s not why I’m unsure.”

 

“Well, then, why?”

 

“Well…. she’s kind of mean.”

 

“To you?”

 

“No, to me, she’s really nice. But… to everyone else. That’s why everyone at the office tells me she likes me.”

 

“So she’s an asshole to people that aren’t you. What’s it gotta do with you? She’s nice to you, isn’t she?”

 

“Well…yeah—“

 

“So go for it. Try it out.”

 

“O-ok… So tell me about your girl.”

 

“Guy. Business partner.”

 

Daan waited for more. “Um… and?”

 

“Nothing much.”

 

“Come on, I just told you loads.”

 

“Heh, yeah. You did.”

 

“Come on, please?”

 

“Ok,” Damien chuckled. “I’ll tell you one thing about him and then you gotta drop it.”

 

“Ok,” Daan didn’t sound enthusiastic.

 

“He hates people calling him by his last name. They must always call him by his first. Even his employees.”

 

Daan looked at Damien, confused. “Why?”

 

Damien smiled. “Because his name is Glasscock.”

 

Damien’s smile widened when he heard Daan’s giggle. “You’re not serious.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Glasscock! I bet you could always see him coming.”

 

Damien’s laugh dwarfed Daan’s. There they were, both laughing. Almost like normal people.

 

“You went out with someone called Glasscock.”

 

“Ok, ok, yeah I did. Now drop it.”

 

“Damien, I think it’s safe to think that I will never drop this.”

 

“You better,” Damien then kissed Daan. “Or you’ll get a right hiding.”

 

“It’s almost worth it.”

 

“Trust me, it won’t be.”

 

“Hey, it’s my glass… I mean ass.”

 

“No,” Damien’s voice got low and guttural. He looked at Daan with lust filled eyes. “It’s mine.”

 

Daan paused his giggles, and looked up at Damien. He whispered, “And it’s not glass, so it won’t break.”

 

Damien instantly straddled his boy. “Ok, that’s it.” He reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

 

“You just have those at the ready, don’t you?”

 

Damien tore a strip off. “Yeah, and you’ve been asking for it all day.”

 

“Ok, I’m sorry—mmph”, Damien instantly smoothed the strip over Daan’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been sorry all day.” He bent down and kissed the covered mouth. Daan moaned at the kiss. He groaned at the tape, though. He, in fact hated it.

 

Daan attempted to say something but nothing intelligible came out. “You want it off?”

 

Daan nodded. “Mmhm.”

 

Damien gathered him in his arms again. “Too bad.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry this one took relatively longer but some stuff came up. I'm sorry some of you guys didn't enjoy the last chapter, but I really hope you guys will continue reading. I love writing for you and hearing your feedback, no matter what it is! Enjoy this chapter and as usual subscribe and comment!

Damien couldn’t see Daan for the steam in the bathroom. All he could see was locks of blonde cascading down a spotless, white neck, darkened by the hot water his beautiful creature stood under. He stepped forward and touched the plumper bottom, lathering the soap on his hands slowly and deliberately.

 

“So that’s why you wanted me in here with you.”

 

Damien put his lips on his boy’s neck. His boy. This was almost too good to be true. “Yes. A couple other things as well.” Damien’s hand continued their lather as it reached around, being met by wet plastic around Daan’s cock. He wiggled the plastic chastity device and Daan squirmed.

 

“You gonna take this off then?”

 

Damien wiggled it again. “No,” his voice was slurred and dreamy.

 

“Ugh, what then?”

 

“My parents.” Damien then turned Daan around and continued to lather soap all across his body, albeit mechanically. “They want me to come to the manor for dinner. And I want you to come with me.”

 

Daan scoffed. “And what will I be wearing? My skin and a leash?” His cold, derisive tone was something Damien has yet to get accustomed to, even though it came in uncharacteristic bursts.

 

Damien’s sigh was lost in the steam. “No, actually. I had a dress shirt and some slacks put out for you.”

 

“I see. So I was going regardless if you asked. Just dress me up and take me, you didn’t have to waste your time.”

 

Damien stopped his cleaning mission and looked Daan in the eye. “But I did ask.”

 

Daan looked at him, swallowed, but said nothing.

 

“I could have you delivered in a crate, if you like. If that’s what you see as a return to form.” Damien was smiling but the tension was palpable.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past you.”

 

“That’s smart of you.”

 

“What colour is the dress shirt?”

 

“White.”

 

“And the slacks?”

 

“Beige.”

 

“Not black?”

 

“I wanted a change.”

 

“Clothes are a change for me.”

 

“I can have black ones sent.”

 

“Calm yourself. They’re good enough.” Daan paused at Damien relaxing and finishing his lathering. “How’d you know my size?”

 

“I know every inch of your body.”

 

“You almost sound romantic.”

 

“Maybe I’m trying to be.”

 

“You’re Damien Cull. Romance is not your thing.”

 

And that was the end of it. They spoke not a word until they left the bathroom. Both Damien and Daan put no clothes on after they dried off. Damien sat on a sofa with Daan on his chest for hours, neither saying anything.

 

Damien suddenly said. “We should start getting ready.” He then stood up and went into the bedroom, coming back with crisp, white shopping bags. He set them down and Daan watched as the bags russled with endless pieces of wrapping paper.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Mmhm."

 

"Why.." Daan hesitated.

 

Damien stopped his rummaging and looked up. "Why what, darling? Go on."

 

"Why do you like to gag me so much?"

 

"What?"

 

Daan had already begun rambling and likely didn't hear the question. "And don't even try to deny it. You say you love talking to me but you also love gagging me. You get giddy when you do. You love forcing me quiet."

 

"Ok, you're not quiet even when you're gagged," Damien chuckled.

 

"Damien, be serious."

 

"Well," Damien approached and put his arms around Daan and pulled him closer. "Daan. I am a very strong man. I am a very powerful man. I can bend you to my will. I can contort you and bind you like pretzel. I can take away your senses. I can fuck you when I like and subdue and punish you whenever and however I like. But you have a weapon. Your words. You have a way with them. Your voice. It's like silk. It... Does things to me. You may think it's a feeble weapon but you have no idea how it affects me. But when I gag you, I take that away." With that, Damien put his hand gently on Daan's mouth. "And then, you are completely under my control," he seductively whispered then kissed his hand, where Daan's lips would have been. He then removed his hands.

 

Regaining his composure, Daan cleared his throat. "Well, it's a stupid reason."

 

Damien chuckled. "Another reason is you can't give me that lip, gagged. And watch it, you."

 

Daan looked down. “I don’t like it. Like not how I don’t like other things but I also almost like them. I don’t like it, really.”

 

Damien looked up again. “I know, Daan. That’s why I do it.” Damien then reached for Daan’s hand. “Come now. Let’s get ready.”

 

 

——————————

 

“You live on one floor?” Daan looked at Damien incredulously as the elevator’s doors opened. “But this place is huge.

 

“Yeah, it is, and there’s not many of us. Very few people have access to this floor. My parents’ nursing staff, Callum’s guards, a couple of cleaners. We are quite private.”

 

Daan nodded absentmindedly as he looked at the relatively small, but extravagant part of the house. So much gold and red velvet. It was like being in a modern Versailles. A long corridor leading to many rooms and shorter, nook-like corridors. He couldn’t figure out how something so spacious could feel so… claustrophobic. “Where’s Callum’s room?”

 

Damien paused. “…Why?”

 

“I wanna see Dana. The baby?” He said it like Damien had forgotten that he ever had a niece.

 

“Um…” Damien looked around and then pointed at a white door some way away. “That’s the nursery. I’ll wait for you in the dining room.”

 

———————————

 

Daan marvelled at the beautiful nursery. Everything was white. The curtains, the walls, the cot, the rocking horse….the messed up sheets on the small, folding cot in the corner.

 

“Daan? Is that you?” Daan turned to the cot, where Callum stood, have just let go from his standing child.

 

“Hey, Callum. How’ve you been?” In that instant, Daan was the old Daan. Innocent, pure, untouched. He was the Daan that once put Dana to sleep with his stellar rocking technique.

 

Callum’s wide smile didn’t reach his eyes. His smiles never managed to. But he looked genuinely happy to see Daan. “Ah, you know, as good as can be expected. How’re you?”

 

“I’m ok.”

 

“And that bastard said he let you go.”

 

Daan fidgeted and laughed nervously. “Yeah, I kinda found my way back.”

 

Callum sighed, with a sad smile. “I kinda figured that’d happen. I guess no one really escapes this family.”

 

All Daan could do was halfheartedly smile.

 

————————————

 

The old man spoke very little, and when he did, he put his finger on the hole in his throat. His voice was wheezy and he rarely said pleasant things. But then again, only the women on the table spoke. Callum was almost entirely silent, and so was Damien, albeit for different reasons. Damien was bored, Callum, well… just didn’t want to be there. Damien’s mother was pleasant enough, especially contrasted with her daughter. Daan had only met Delilah once, but he remembered how arrogant and derisive she was, paired with what he knew about her and Callum, and what she did to him. He also sensed her complete disconnect from her own child, acting as if she was something she ordered out of a catalogue. Something she could discard at any moment.

 

After a long silence, Delia Cull suddenly turned to Daan. “I must say, young man,” she said in her sweet old lady voice, “Damien was quite upset at you leaving. I am very glad you decided to back to rekindle what you had.”

 

Delilah smiled. “Oh yes, mother. It was quite a nice sight. Daan entering the property in the rain.” She looked at Daan with her magnificent smile and her cruel eyes. “You looked absolutely ravishing, my dear boy.” Daan was very uncomfortable, and could barely look at her. She chuckled. “And I’m sure later that night, you looked absolutely ravished.”

 

Damien’s low warning voice cut through the room. “That’s enough, Delilah.”

 

“You came back?” Callum whispered, and yet everyone heard him. “You ca— how could you—“, the sound of his chair scraping against the mahogany. Callum threw down his napkin. “Excuse me, Mrs. Cull.”

 

Daan, stricken, looked at Damien, who looked about ready to murder his sister. “I’m sorry. He’s right.” Daan instantly stood, and went to the bathroom, locking himself in.

 

Damien looked at his sister. “You bitch.”

 

“Oh Damien please. There’s no need for that.”

 

“You talk to your husband. Now. You get him to talk to Daan, or so help me God..”

 

Delilah’s cool, arrogant facade then dropped. “Or what? Huh? You’ll do what? Kill him? Kill me? Don’t you dare threaten me, little brother, especially since you have really nothing to threaten me—“

 

“I’ll help him leave you.”

 

Delilah almost choked. “What did you say to me?”

 

“You’re important, Delilah. No one’s denying that. But our old man is on his way out. And I’m at the helm of his family. All of this.. all of it, is mine. You may have power. But you don’t hold a candle to me. I want Daan. I couldn’t believe it when he came back, and now he will leave me again because of you. And if you don’t make that husband of yours talk to him, fix this, I will help him leave you. We’ll see how you like it when you wake up tomorrow and you find him and your girl gone. Now get on your twiggy fucking legs and bring my boy back to me.”

 

Damien let out a breath as his sister went after her husband.

 

————————————

 

Damien was sitting on his bed when Daan came in. He was rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt. He spoke as he rolled. “I thought you were leaving.”

 

“Damien talked to me.”

 

“How nice of him.” Damien looked up before he started on his second sleeve. “What did he say?”

 

Daan swallowed. “Is that important?”

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then it’s not important.” Damien paused. “Strip.”

 

Daan was frozen in his place. “I will not ask you again, Daan.”

 

Daan stripped as he watched Damien reach for something on the bed. A leather belt. Damien wrapped a part around his hand and stretched the belt. “Come here, Daan,” he said in a low voice.

 

Daan swallowed again. “You’re going to beat me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re going to beat me for almost leaving? For wanting to leave?”

 

“I am. You made a promise to stay with me. I am holding you to it.”

 

Damien slightly raised his voice. “I am Damien Cull. Romance is not my thing.”

 

Daan then put his head down and approached. “Over my knee, Daan, and hands behind your back.”

 

After a few hard swats, Damien grabbed Daan’s hair, raising his head. “Are you going to leave me?”

 

Daan, panting, did not answer fast enough, and was given another swat. “N-no, I won’t.”

 

The belt buckled clanged, even as it hit carpeted floors. Damien gathered Daan in his arms, not noticing the precum that stained his trousers, which was still dripping from Daan’s locked cock. “I just want you here with me. Don’t ever frighten me like that again.”

 

Daan stayed in Damien’s embrace for a while, almost falling asleep. Callum had apologised for his “outburst” and told him he was in no position to judge Daan’s actions and if that he came back of his own volition, he respects that. “Hey, if I didn’t leave for 6 years, I can hardly lecture you on being addicted to someone, right?” He had said with a humourless chuckle. Damien’s embrace comforted him some, but not so much that he stopped worrying about what was going to happen to Callum that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write this for months! More to come soon!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the late posting. The next will be longer and quicker, hopefully. Please enjoy and comment!

"You gotta let me take you somewhere other than this shitty diner, Daan."

 

Daan smiled at Cruz. Cigarette man. Even though it was Damien's order that set him free, he'd always associated Cruz with his liberation. He's the one that untied him, dressed him, strapped him into his car, and took him home. Cruz was just a regular guy, taking a job at the Cull estate out of necessity. After a few days at his house, not leaving his room once, he one day found a gift box on his window sill. When he opened it, he almost smiled. He would've smiled if he could. It was a beanie. And he knew it was from Cruz. Once he had something to wear on his head that wasn't Ricky's yellow fisherman's hat, he ventured out to have a couple meals with his father and brother.

 

Cruz became his friend, slowly but surely. He saw him several times a week. He particularly liked Cruz because the man had no interest in him. He called him pretty sometimes, but that meant little since he called him fucko and numb nuts as well. He decided Cruz was his friend after Daan kissed him and Cruz gently pushed him away, wiped his mouth and said it was ok. Daan didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Cruz. Maybe it was the kindness, or the scrambled state of Daan's mind. Or maybe it was the pity he felt for Cruz and his family.

 

Daan was nowhere near rich. In fact, he'd gone hungry before. But Cruz's situation was nothing like he'd ever seen. His father was no gambler, and his mother wasn't ill. Cruz's family was just poor. They were a large family, nearly 20 of them, and the house they were in was barely that. And life was such a cunt that it didn't even give a reason, an excuse for dealing such a cruel hand.

 

"I like it here, Cruz. And besides, you should be spending all your money on Bebe and your sisters. Not me."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake, Daan, Bebe can go without her 14th pack of cigarettes, this month."

 

Daan chuckled. "Cigarette man and cigarette mama."

 

Cruz smiled. But soon that smile died down. "Why'd you come back?"

 

Daan sighed and put the cup of tea down. Who comes to an American diner and has tea? "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

 

"That was in front of Ramon, but now it's just the two of us. Tell me."

 

"What do you want me to say, I like his cock."

 

Cruz smiled humorously. "No, you don't."

 

"I do."

 

Cruz scoffed. "Bullshit."

 

Daan's face sobered. He had a habit of eating pancakes with his hand and it was inches from his mouth when it stopped. Daan sighed and dropped it onto his plate. He licked the maple syrup and the fine sugar off his fingers and cleared his throat.

 

"When you took me home that night, I sat in my room thinking. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about completely shaving my head. I thought about my dad, Ricky, Callum and his daughter. I kept thinking. I didn't eat. I didn't talk. I just thought. About everything. Everything other than myself. I never thought about myself. That night I was free. But I was aimless. It's like when your ass is plugged up..."

 

"Oh come on, man, not that. Not here," Cruz interrupted.

 

But Daan continued. "You asked. Now shut up and let me finish. When you're plugged, it's sometimes painful. Sometimes invasive. Humiliating. Uncomfortable, always. But when it's gone, you miss it. I didn't miss it at first. At first, taking it out was the sweetest pain I had ever felt. Because I knew it wouldn't be inside me anymore. But as I got used to it, its solid reassurance became almost an uncomfortable comfort. I didn't like my asshole gaping, or my insides hollow, even thought it didn't gape for long. And that's how I felt when I was back home. Empty. Purposeless. Even when I got the job. I didn't go to university. I could've. I'm plenty smart, I know that. But it was never in my future, even before Damien. And after Damien, with me broken, there was this problem. I can't go now, it's too late. And without qualifications, no matter how smart you are, very few places'll take you. I was helping people but even with that purpose, I was unfulfilled. So I came back to the last place I had purpose."

 

"You had purpose with Damien?"

 

"He made me have it. My purpose was to please him. My entire existence for the entire time I was there was revolved around my purpose. I was suffering. But I wasn't empty. I was suffering for him."

 

"So... he's your buttplug...?" The confused look on Cruz's face would've made Daan laugh any other time.

 

Daan picked up his tea cup to finish it off. "He's indeed my buttplug. He's the gag in my mouth, the ropes around my wrists. I hate him but he makes me feel.."

 

"Feel what?"

 

"Just... feel." Daan paused, then stood up.

 

"Where you going?"

 

"To pay that bill. Get Bebe that 14th pack of cigs." He suddenly felt Cruz's hand close around his wrist with reassuring strength.

 

"It's scary, you know. To me. How you are now."

 

Daan shrugged. "Better than being scared, I guess." Daan didn't shrug him off. He didn't pull his arm back, or even say anything. He submissively waited for Cruz to let go of him, face passive to the point of peacefulness. Cruz, reluctantly and slowly, let go of Daan.

 

"Come on, let's get out of here. If I don't clean the bathroom soon, Damien's gonna beat my ass. And I'm still getting over the last one."

 

 

\-----------

 

Damien looked down at his boy. Daan looked back up at him, from a kneeling position. Daan kept a brace, passive face even though the bar of soap in his mouth made him gag and moan.

 

"Put the bar back in the basin. Stand and drop it in there from your mouth. Keep your hands behind your back."

 

Daan nodded and did as he was told. "Damien?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I gargle?

 

"Yes. But when you're done..."

 

"Hands behind me, I know."

 

When Daan was done, he looked at Damien. "Thank you."

 

"For?"

 

"Not... you know."

 

"Well, 30 straps was too much so soon. It's better that way, since I made you tend to yourself last time."

 

"I don't mind tending to myself."

 

"In any case, you need to start behaving. I will not exempt you from anymore punishments."

 

"Yes, Damien."

 

"Come here." Daan approached a little too quickly. Damien kissed Daan deeply. He then felt Daan's hands lightly touching him. He instantly grabbed his boy's wrists and held them behind him in an unforgiving grip. "I said hands behind you. Do I nee to tie them?"

 

"N-no," Daan said against Damien's lips.

 

"Good. Now wait here, I have a present for you."

 

Damien came back with a small pink bag and took out a beautiful lace thong. "For tonight."

 

Daan looked slightly surprised. "You want me to... wear that?"

 

"No I want you to floss with it."

 

"By the looks of it, I probably can."

 

"Daan.."

 

"Ok, ok. I'll wear it. I've just never.. worn one before. Or.. actually seen one."

 

"I know. Now get it on." Daan approached and did nothing. "Take it." Daan smiled and took the thong in his teeth.

 

"May I use my hands, sir?" Daan whispered the last word.

 

Damien chuckled. "Smartass."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not entirely happy with this chapter, but I still wanted to get it out to you guys. In any case, please enjoy, comment and subscribe!

Daan was like a man possessed. He searched half driven by logic and intuition, and half by pure anticipation. Where did he keep the fucking thing? When he needed it, it just appeared and when he was done, it disappeared. Or was Daan so dazed that he never noticed where it went?

 

Daan jumped at the voice behind him. "What're you doing?" Damien was supposed to be in the shower. He had only just gotten in there.

 

"I... uh, you left the water running."

 

"Yes, I wanted to get a new bottle of shampoo. I haven't been taking you into account. Now answer me. What were you doing?"

 

Daan smiled. "Nothing."

 

Damien looked down, nodded and went back into the bathroom. Daan didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief as the water shut off in the bathroom, and out came Damien with a towel around his waste. Shit.

 

"I know I've been away a lot lately. But today is an easy day. I have time to deal with you. Come here."

 

Daan suddenly felt... anger. "Deal with me? I'm not a problem to deal with, Damien. I haven't done anything."

 

"I told you to come here and you're keeping me waiting and I don't know if you know how much I hate that."

 

Daan stomped over to Damien, who took his hand, gently but firmly, leading him to the edge of the bed, and sitting him down on his lap. He took Daan's chin in his fingers. Daan looked away and Damien made him look. "Daan, I know I haven't been attentive. It's been a difficult week. You deserve to be showered with adulation and command every second of my time. And by god, I want to. And I'm sorry I haven't been. I know that if the shoe was on the other foot, I wouldn't be too happy about it. I apologize and I... will try to improve." Damien smiled and gently kissed Daan's lips. "Now tell me what you were doing."

 

Daan swallowed. "I was looking..."

 

"For?"

 

"The key."

 

"What key?"

 

Daan was silent for a moment and then looked down and palmed his locked cock.

 

"Ah. I see. And you wanted to unlock yourself, while I was in the shower. Or maybe you wanted to wait until I left first."

 

"N-no I..."

 

"Don't lie to me, Daan."

 

"Unf, ok, I'm sorry. I just haven't come in so long. Please let me come, Damien. Please. It's been killing me. You barely have time. I just need one orgasm."

 

"Hmm. Stand up." Daan did. "Now bend over and wait."

 

When Damien returned, Daan almost felt excited when Damien began to lube him up. That is, until he felt the plug Damien was inserting into him pushing its way past his defenses.

 

"No, wait.."

 

"Quiet. And stay still."

 

"No!" He felt a strong hand on his back.

 

"I said quiet!" Damien then retrieved a leather belt, which he made Daan wear, making the plug snug and impossible to push out. He then padlocked the belt in place. "Now sit up." When Daan did, his brow was furrowed. He watched as Damien dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black remote.

 

"Don't you dare...", Daan never got to finish that sentence, as his eyes widened and his breath became heavy and laboured.

 

"I dare." Damien looked at Daan, whose eyes were now closed and his moans seemed to be uncontrollable. He tried to stifle them, but it seemed Daan's frustration was overwhelming.

 

"D-Damien, please don't keep me like this. You can't."

 

"I can. You're staying like this all day. For hours, and hours, and hours. I don't think you'll be able to get anything done, actually but I still expect you to."

 

The plug in his ass vibrated at its full capacity. You couldn't hear the hum of the vibrations, but Daan felt every single one, every wave of movement and pleasure, every stimulation, always short of what's needed to get him off. This was going to be torture, and both of them knew that.

 

"I'm gonna leave you completely free. I can tie you up, shackle your ankles, etcetera. But I won't. You know why?"

 

Daan didn't answer. Damien wasn't even sure he heard him or knew he was in the room. The vibrations were so powerful and the plug was pressed snugly against his prostate.

 

"Ask me why, Daan."

 

"Why?" Daan asked, seemingly not caring what the answer was.

 

"Because today, this," he held up the remote, "is all I need."

 

Daan's body shivered and writhed. "What if they call me into work?"

 

"They won't, it's Saturday."

 

Daan looked like he was about to say something but instead, just grunted.

 

"Oh and the plug is fully charged. It can go on for a full 12 hours."

 

Daan who had been laying on his back, suddenly turned over, eyes wide, and perched himself up onto his elbows. "12 hours? You-you can't leave me like this for 12 hours."

 

"Well, I can but I probably will be back before that. I'm sure you'll find a way to make this bearable." He walked to Daan and kissed him deeply. "I'll see you this evening."

 

Daan didn't even hear Damien leave. Even though the strength of the vibrations was consistent, it seemed to rise steadily and decrease rapidly whenever there was any chance that Daan might come. It was pure unadulterated torture.

 

And he was free. He rolled around and fidgeted, looking for a more comfortable position but he could find none. His discomfort was something he could not escape. It was held and locked inside him. For hours he writhed on the bed, nearly tearing the sheets, at times back arching. He tried, even though he knew it to be pointless, to push the plug out, but the leather harness kept it firmly inside him. The discomfort of the plug stretching him was a forgotten inconvenience at this point, as a change in position made him yelp.

 

Fuck him, Daan thought.

 

\-------

 

Time was lost in the torturous pleasure and Daan was lost with it. After a few hours of squirming and writhing, Daan settled on suffering on his side, knowing that there are no comfortable positions to be had in this condition. Even with no one in the room, he stifled his moans, thinking that the slightest sound would breathe life into the notion that he enjoyed this.

 

The first touch startled him and he began to lightly struggle as Damien's strong arms encircled him. Damien buried his face in Daan's neck. "As expected. No chores done."

 

Daan was silent.

 

"Like I said, I didn't expect you to do anything. This vibrator is frighteningly powerful."

 

Daan struggled harder as Damien reached around and jiggled Daan's locked up cock, finding a small pool of precum dripping onto the sheets. "Ohh, someone's been having fun."

 

"I hate you," Daan whispered. He whispered it a few more times, each time with more venom than the previous ones. His voice wavered as he tried to get out of Damien's restrictive embrace. "Let go of me. I hate you. Let go!"

 

Every time Daan told Damien he hated him, Damien kissed his beautiful neck, lost in Daan and his proclamations. He palmed Daan's testicles which made Daan more frustrated, as they had turned into a purplish red colour.

 

Daan squirmed. "Stop that."

 

Damien, of course, didn't.

 

"I said stop!" Daan unconsciously brought his head back. He heard a thud as Damien's grip loosened.

 

—————————

 

Daan sat at the edge of the bed, almost guilty, glistening with sweat. He looked at Damien, who sat on the bed but quite a way away, icing his nose. There were a few drops of blood on his white shirt, but they had dried and there was no more bleeding.

 

“Is it broken?” Daan asked, in a small voice.

 

Damien huffed, amused. “No, dear boy. There was no crunch. And my it’s still in place. It’ll be alright in a couple hours.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not. And stop apologising. I know it was an accident.”

 

“S-so, you’re not gonna punish me?”

 

“Funny enough, not for this, no.”

 

Daan paused. “Can I take the plug out now?” Damien had stopped the vibration when he’d gotten the ice pack.

 

“I’ll take it out in a little while. Come here.” Daan approached and Damien took his face in his hands. Daan gasped at the cold hands that had been holding an ice pack for well over half an hour. “Daan, when I first brought you here, I told you something.You remember what it was?”

 

Daan’s brow furrowed, like he didn’t want to speak. He knew he must, however. “That my cock belonged to you.”

 

“That’s right. You come only when I allow it. There’s no way around that. Understood?”

 

Daan nodded. “But..”

 

“What now?”

 

“I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“The girl from work.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“I’m seeing her this week and I was wondering if…” Daan paused. “If you could take the device off me. Just for that night. It’s not because of anything, and I won’t be touching I just….”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What if she… finds out?”

 

Damien brought Daan’s head closer and whispered, “Then make sure she doesn’t.”

 

“But..” Daan was interrupted with Damien’s finger, pressed onto his lips.

 

“That’s enough, Daan.” Daan sighed and relented.

 

As Damien unlocked the leather harness and removed the plug, Daan thought on how the chastity device was not the only secret he had to keep. And certainly not the one he worried about most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm, what could those secrets be?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. So sorry this is coming in late. I had an unfortunate personal bereavement in the past couple months. I hope you enjoy this, even though it's written by a sick sick puppy. As always, I love to hear from my readers so please comment and subscribe to get this story as soon as it's posted. Anywho, enjoy!

Daan woke up to a searing headache, near a large warm body. His eyes shot wide open before he remembered. Damien. He looked over at the groaning body beside him and heard Damien, "What time is it?"

 

"Does it matter? It's Saturday."

 

"I don't take breaks."

 

Daan scoffed and looked at his phone. 3 missed calls, not much cause for alarm. It was 8am, which means he and Damien didn't get much sleep, even after last night's... festivities.

 

"It's 8. We can relax a bit, can't we?"

 

"I suppose. Come here."

 

Daan groaned but put himself between Damien's chest and bicep. "You're not gonna fuck me, right?"

 

Still stretching in place, Damien gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think I can. My head is pounding. How much did we drink last night?"

 

"I'm guessing lots." Damien looked at Daan, as his voice sounded wistful. He was looking at the room so Damien followed his gaze. The room was a complete and utter mess. Clothes, cans, bottles, sheets, rope; whatever had its rightful place wasn't in its rightful place.

 

"Jesus wept, what did we do?"

 

"Black rum'll do that to ya," Daan said wryly.

 

"I don't like how sure you sound."

 

"Yeah well, I don't like it either. But I can't remember a whole week in February because of it, and that's that."

 

Damien gently but firmly grabbed Daan's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "Is there anything else? Do you take anything else?"

 

Daan knew what he meant. "No. But if I did, I'd have every right to."

 

"Are you lying to me?"

 

Daan scoffed and freed his chin from Damien's grip.

 

"That's not an answer. I can have you tested, you know."

 

"I bet you could," Daan said, wryly. "Why would you care?"

 

"I care."

 

But Daan's eyes were already closed, clearly stating that he didn't wish to talk about this any longer. Damien left the bed and looked around, assessing the mess. He looked down and saw the g-string he bought Daan. He suddenly had flashed of Daan drunkenly modeling them and smiled.

 

"I don't know how long it's gonna take you to clean this up. Might take a while."

 

Daan's eyes shot open. "What? I'm not cleaning all this by myself."

 

"You most certainly are."

 

"That's not fair. We both did this."

 

"And cleaning is one of your chores."

 

"Come on, Damien. Would it kill you to help me?"

 

Damien picked up the thong. The moment he straightened up, his hand shot up to his throat. Daan almost smiled at the choking noises Damien made as he crawled towards Daan.

 

"That's not funny."

 

Straitening up, Damien looked down on Daan and smiled, "It is a little funny."

 

"Well, why don't you laugh while you get started on cleaning this mess your fucking self?"

 

Daan had barely closed his eyes when a hand grabbed his loose bun to pull him into a sitting position. Damien's other hand, still holding the panties, clamped over his mouth and nose, silencing him but allowing him to breathe. Daan looked up in alarm. Now I have your undivided attention, thought Damien.

 

"You're gonna clean this place one way or another. You wanna clean wearing these on your head?"

 

Damien ignored the head shake as he pressed the panties further under Daan's nose. "Hmm? Would you like that? Their crotch on your nose for hours? Hmm?" Damien shook Daan's head lightly by his hair, which prompted Daan to shake his head faster and give a muffled 'no' in response.

 

Damien's hand fell from Daan's face but his hand was still holding the loose bun. "I'm keeping these. I'll be back late, it's a long day today, but if I get back and it's not done, they'll go in your mouth. Understood?" Daan looked away, visibly angry. "Answer me." Damien slightly tightened his grip on Daan's hair.

 

"Ok, Damien, jeez." Daan let his hair down after Damien let go.

 

"Now since you're seeing your lady friend today, see I haven't forgotten, I'll take off the ankle bracelet. But you can only leave after you're done, understand?"

 

Daan nodded.

 

"Good. Let's go have breakfast."

 

Damien was stopped at the door by Daan's husky response, as tangible in the air as silk. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir," he said slowly. Damien slowly turned around. Daan's voice wasn't merely seductive. It was...otherworldly. Damien was at the bed in an instant, grabbing Daan and kissing his neck.

 

With every kiss, he whispered, "You little fucking demon." Breakfast can wait as he turned Daan onto his stomach and fucked him until he had tears in his eyes.

 

\----------

 

Even though Damien had been careful, considering he'd taken Daan almost completely dry, Daan was still fidgety at breakfast and after.

 

"Your hole still tender?"

 

"You know it is. Stop asking me questions like that just because you like to hear me say all the different ways you own my ass. It's humiliating."

 

"Someone's a little grumpy." Damien's eyes were sparkling with mirth. Yeah I'm never stopping, thought Damien.

 

"Yeah well my ass hurts, so deal with it."

 

"I was careful. No damage done. The tenderness is just something you'll have to live with."

 

Daan looked up, about to say something, and saw the amused and anticipating expression on Damien's face and decided to clamp his mouth shut. He doesn't want to ruin today. It's too important.

 

\--------

 

Damien's day was meant to be full. He had planned to be at the office for hours and hours, coming in late at night, hoping to find Daan in bed, after what he was hoping to be a disappointing date. He hated the freedom Daan had. The freedom _he_ allowed him. Damien can just as easily make things go back to the way things were. He still had the latex hood that Daan hated. He wouldn't cut Daan's hair, and the hood wouldn't always be on, but it certainly helped with the mindset. That hood was a constant reminder that Daan was owned. He was Damien's. Thinking of Daan in that hood filled him with the desire to reintroduce it. It made his pants tighter just thinking about it. The terror in Daan's eyes when he informs him that he'll be wearing it this night or the next. The pleading, the struggles. And the resignation when Damien forces the hood onto him. He would wash it tonight, while Daan was sleeping. It has to be ready for the next time Daan fucks up.

 

Now that he had a few hours to kill, he decided to pay Daan a visit. He meant to make it up for him, after their rocky start that morning, even though Damien was convinced he was right.

 

Opening the door, he called out Daan's name instantly. No reply. He called, again and again, heard no reply. In fact, he heard nothing. He bounded up the stairs and stopped when he saw that only about half the work was done... and that there was no Daan in sight. He tried to rationalise, looking around, hoping Daan was there and that he didn't hear him. No such luck. Daan wasn't in the townhouse. And he knew exactly who knew where he is. As he dialed the number, he put the g-string in his pocket.

 

\-----------

 

Daan slightly dreaded bringing her here. This was his place. The place he came to relax, to think. The city was landlocked and thus riverbank was the only natural water site you could get at. He came here to watch fishermen and cargo boats go about their business, no one paying him any heed. And if they did, they were all so nice.

 

The "date", if you could even call it that, was already shaping up to be a failure. He had been putting increasing distance between him and Bethany, and she was starting to notice. Bethany worked with Daan and would be promoted soon. Unlike him, she is actually going to university. She was a little over a year older than him and had been crushing on him since he got to the firm. People at work avoider Bethany, and what in the beginning he thought was horrible, he'd come to understand why. Bethany was not a nice person to some people. She was plenty nice if she liked you, and she liked Daan plenty, but unless you were her friend who agreed with her on almost anything, it would be a good idea to avoid her. Daan hated his colleagues' behaviour towards Bethany because he thought they had a problem with her weight. Bethany wasn't morbidly obese by any means, but struggles with her weight were obvious. It soon became obvious that it wasn't her weight which made colleagues avoid her. In fact, many spoke about how pretty her face is. She just... wasn't very receptive to them.

 

She also had a touching problem, which made Daan uncomfortable. He liked her very much when she was talking to him, having fun, and all that regular stuff. But when it came to the end of the night or at lunch, she suddenly got very handsy. Daan let it go the first couple times. He'd had worse happen to him, after all. A lot worse. But that feeling just wouldn't go away, especially with Bethany's lack of self-awareness. And Daan wasn't about to say anything about it. So he began to subconsciously drift away as the walked on the bank.

 

"You two are quite cute, if I may say so myself."

 

Daan suddenly turned around and saw the owner of that familiar voice. "D-Damien? How did you-?"

 

"Know about this place? Guess."

 

Daan's eyes widened with realisation. "Cruz."

 

"Don't worry. He didn't give it up easily. In fact, he wasn't going to at all."

 

"Did you hurt him?" Damien was slightly annoyed at the worry in Daan's voice.

 

"No. Well, he talked when I told him he would be dismissed."

 

Daan strode over to Damien, eyes wide and angry. "You threatened his job?! You can't play with people like that. His family needs it!"

 

"And Cruz, my _employee_ , preserved his livelihood promptly."

 

"You are unbe-fucking-lievable."

 

Bethany, initial surprise dissolving, looked at Daan and asked, "Daan, who is this asshole?"

 

"Nobody. Just someone I kn-". Daan was interrupted by Damien's hand grabbing him, pulling his body towards Damien's, and a massive hand clamping over his mouth. He instantly began struggling against the iron grip and speaking unintelligibly to Bethany.

 

"Don't be so rude, Daan. Hello..." he waited for her to say her name.

 

"It's Bethany."

 

"Hello, Bethany. Pleasure to meet you." Damien smiled a wide and charming smile. "I'm Daan's boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger, but there are many more important events to come! See you next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I am a little unhappy with this chapter, I still want you guys to enjoy it.... *goes to cry in corner* Sorry I made you wait.

Daan's eyes closed in resignation. Damien's hand wouldn't budge. The grip only became stronger as Damien put his other hand at the back of Daan's neck. Daan was silent and going nowhere.

 

"B-boyfriend?" Bethany looked Daan incredulously. "I didn't know you were gay."

 

"Appropriate. Because he isn't." Damien's voice was cheerful, and it was unsettling. "Daan doesn't like all dick. Just mine." Both Bethany's and Daan's eyes widened at that.

 

"I-I didn't know he had a boyfriend. I'm sorry."

 

"What a polite young lady. Don't be. I kind of, sort of, let him come out with you. I thought I'd be ok with it. It turns out I'm not."

 

"Yeah. Ok. Now that the matter is out..."

 

"Yes?"

 

Bethany hesitated. "Well, you can let go of him."

 

Damien put on a show of considering it. "No."

 

Bethany, looking at Daan's wide eyes and rising chest, said, "Why not?"

 

"Daan's in quite a state right now. It's best if he stays quiet right now."

 

"That's not right. I'll call the cops on you."

 

Damien laughed softly. He turned Daan around and whispered in his ear, "I'm very disappointed, Daan. This nuisance of yours is giving me a headache too. Remember what I told you I'd do this morning if you fucked up with your chores? Hmm?" Daan nodded. "Well I've got them in my pocket now. Shall I shove it in here? In front of your lady friend?" Damien smiled knowingly at Daan's muffled No's. "Well then, you will make your way to the car, calmly, hands clasped behind you and you are to keep your mouth shut. The second it opens, you'll find your panties in there. Understood?" Daan nodded, resigned.

 

Damien turned around and took his hand off Daan's mouth. Bethany looked on, baffled, as Daan, looking upset, quietly and gracefully walked away.

 

"Where's he going?"

 

"To my car."

 

"Why?" She sounded annoyed.

 

"Daan does what I tell him."

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"I'm honest about my intentions. You aren't."

 

"What?"

 

"Daan's a quiet boy. You only know how smart and kind he is when you get to know him. And by all accounts, you don't know him well enough. Do you actually expect me to believe that you want him for any reason other than how beautiful he is?"

 

Bethany was silent.

 

"Didn't think so."

 

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't hurt him. You do hurt him."

 

"Yes you are. And you would hurt him. Why? Because everyone wants to hurt Daan."

 

Bethany stalked over to Damien and attempted to strike him. He caught her hand and she said, "How dare you?"

 

Damien's face suddenly became serious. "How dare I?" He lifted his fist, making a show of punching her but stopped when she yelped and closed her eyes.

 

"You'd hit a girl?"

 

"I'd hit anyone who swings on me. I'll let go. Will you do it again?" He let go when she shook her head.

 

"Do you know who I am, girl?"

 

"Some rich business guy who thinks he owns everyone?"

 

Damien smiled. "Close enough. I'm Damien Cull."

 

Bethany's eyes widened. "C-cull?"

 

"There you go." Damien walked away, paused, and turned around. "Do you really like Daan?"

 

Bethany nodded.

 

Damien took out a card and a beautiful fountain pen and gave it to Bethany. "Write your full name and phone number. I'll have you checked out. Maybe I'll let him see you then."

 

 

——————

 

Damien walked to the trunk of his limousine. It was a classic Mercedes limo. He chose it specifically for this trip. He opened the trunk and looked at the depleted supplies. Hmm, not much. A pair of handcuffs and half a roll of black electric tape. Enough, but barely. He opened the car door and got in, and was met by Daan's unwavering angry gaze.

 

"How fucking dare you?" Daan's voice was low and venomous but was tinted with worry.

 

"I told you to keep your mouth shut."

 

"And laid out the consequences if I didn't, yeah I heard you."

 

"And yet your mouth's still open."

 

Daan scoffed. "God, do you even know what you've done?"

 

"Daan, I won't tell you again. Be quiet."

 

"Fuck you."

 

And at that, Damien lunged. He grabbed Daan suddenly, so suddenly he barely had time to react as Damien wrestled him to the floor of the car, Daan's thong in his hand. Daan struggled, futilely but ferociously. Finally, Damien held his wrists above his head with one hand, straddling him to keep his body down. Panting, they looked at each other in silence. Damien noticed Daan's wet eyes.

 

"I hate you," Daan whispered suddenly. "I fucking hate you."

 

Damien looked down, eyes hooded, for only a moment, then looked at Daan and shoved the worn underwear in his mouth, garnering a groan from Daan.

 

Damien held the panties in Daan's mouth, which also gripping his mandible. Daan wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he bit down. He also wondered if he'd be in trouble at all.

 

Damien lowered himself, and trailed kisses along Daan's jaw, stopping his ear to whisper, "You hate me. And you don't."

 

Knowing Damien could not possibly see his face, with Damien still trailing kisses on Daan's neck and jaw, he closed his eyes, a tear finding its way out of the corner of his eye and very slowly rolling down, stopping abruptly at Daan's cheekbone. Straightening up, Damien spots the tear and wipes it with his finger. Then, looking at Daan, he licks the tear off his finger, which intensifies Daan's loathing look.

 

"Sit up." Daan did as he was told. Damien wrapped the electric tape around Daan's head. It was too thin to cover his mouth, without using quite a bit of it, so Damien was satisfied with just holding the thong in. "Hands behind you." Daan did not do as he was told but also did not struggle when Damien forced his hands behind him to cuff them. He lifted the young man up and sat him on his lap, making him lay back on his chest.

 

In Daan's state, Damien thought it unlikely that any conversation about what just occurred, or any conversation for that matter, could be had. Damien then settled for pinching and playing with Daan's nipples, also occasionally stroking his locked cock, which made Daan very uncomfortable.

 

"I like this. Being in the back of a car with you. I ought to do it more often."

 

But Daan wasn't buying. He'd completely shut down. It wasn't one of those times where he indeed hated it but was aroused by what was happening. This was genuine discomfort. Daan's body was stiff and his muscles taut, as if bracing for something, only Damien didn't know what for. But then again, Damien didn't care. He had his boy in his arms, and he cared about little else. He'd acted like a schoolgirl, a jealous one. Only jealous schoolgirls rarely stuffed their boys into cars and drove away with them tied up in the backseat. He admitted, only to himself that seeing Daan with the girl had stirred in him the urge to kill someone. But Daan had also shirked on his duties to Damien. And Damien never compromised on what he believed was his.

 

In his trance, he'd stopped palming Daan and groping his body. In his position, and in Damien's loose, trance-induced position, they looked like Christ and the Virgin. A sick and twisted Pieta. Michelangelo would have been chuffed, proud even. It was a sight to behold, the begrudgingly subdued Daan, with his low-burning fire, and the obsessively entranced Damien, changed ever so slightly by his unique and deviant love for a beautiful boy.

 

Daan's muffled words awakened Damien. He realized that the car had stopped. They were home. Damien pulled Daan around by his arms, and began undoing the tape holding the thong in. He then waited for Daan to spit the garment out to then grab his face. Daan was avoiding his gaze. He tried to wriggle out of Damien's grasp, but Damien persisted, wanting Daan's eyes to meet his. But they wouldn't. Not out of petulance or shame, but of anger. Daan was frustrated and finally managed to wrench his face from Damien's hand. Damien sat back, deciding to say nothing. He unkindly turned Daan around and lifted his arms up to uncuff them. Uncomfortably high. Daan's voice caught but he tried his best to remain silent. With the cuffs off, Daan opened the door and left the car, stomping angrily towards the townhouse door. When Damien followed, he realized Daan had stopped and was fixing someone on the right with a steely gaze.

 

Cruz.

 

Cruz was facing Daan, looking guilty as sin, apologizing with his eyes. He then looked down, but Daan didn't move or avert his gaze, his eyes searing their gaze into Cruz's face. And the moment Cruz opened his mouth to apologise, Daan simply walked away, not allowing his friend to finish even a word.

 

Damien followed Daan upstairs, anticipating a hysterical and screaming Daan. But Daan just sat there, eyes down in contemplation.

 

"Are you quite happy?" Daan said.

 

"About?" Damien replied, matter-of-factly. He took off his coat.

 

"You don't know what you've done, do you? I might not see her again."

 

"Is that such a bad thing?"

 

Daan scoffed incredulously. "Wow."

 

"Don't wow me. You're lucky I'm not tanning your hide right now."

 

"I'm sure you'll get to it soon enough. Shall I bend over, or do you want the pleasure of wrestling me down?"

 

"I just might, you little brat, and you'd deserve it too. That time was fucking mine."

 

"You weren't even here. I could've finished your fucking laundry after."

 

"It's not about the goddamned laundry, Daan. You promised that time to me. I intend to collect. With interest. You're not going home this weekend."

 

Daan's eyes widened. "W-what?! You can't do that!"

 

"Watch me."

 

"You can't. You fucking can't! Bethany.."

 

Her name enraged Damien, but more because of Daan's persistence. "Again with her, Daan, you've known her for a fucking week!"

 

Daan looked down. "We've worked together for a year."

 

"And wait, don't tell me, you've liked her all along?"

 

"No, it's more complicated than that."

 

"Is it? Well, enlighten me."

 

"It's none of your fucking business! You're the idiot who ruined it, anyway!"

 

Damien grabbed Daan's hair and wrenched back his head. "Thin ice, boy. I love you. More than I've loved anyone. But I will never love anyone enough to allow that."

 

Daan's breathing quickened, but his expression remained defiant. Damien's brow furrowed, "My god... you don't actually... like her..?"

 

Daan wrenched himself from Damien's grasp. "So what if I do?"

 

"You can't.."

 

"I can. I came back on the condition that I have a life. I should've known that you'd want to cage me up again. Only lonely birds sing, eh?"

 

Damien was quiet for a minute. "If it were up to me, Daan, you'd be in a cage right now. But I promised. And unlike you, I intend to fulfil. Go see her if you like."

 

"You really are an idiot."

 

"I warned you.." Damien grabbed Daan by the hair and began to drag him towards the bedroom.

 

He was only stopped by a panicked voice. "My dad doesn't know!"

 

"What?"

 

"My dad. H-he's the reason I'm seeing her. I told him that I was with her every night I stay here. I had to.... convince her to come to a family thing next month. She's nice to me but I don't like her like that. It would kill my dad if he knew I was back here. And worse, that I came back on my own."

 

Damien sat down, forgetting that Daan's hair was gripped in his hand, and so, Daan had no choice but to plop down beside him.

 

"Fuck."


End file.
